Conociéndoos a fondo
by Kuraii Nott
Summary: Tras tres años de monótona existencia y tranquilidad, los chicos vuelven a sus vidas, aunque ellas no parecen llevarlo muy bien. ¿Conseguirán ser amigos o...algo más? Mi enemigo natural: Los summary. Lo del interior creo que es mejor. Completo
1. Capítulo 1: Vida monótona

**Ohayo! En fin, no sé si alguien leerá esto pero...es mi primer fic, así que no seáis muy duros ^^U *Ojitos tiernos* ¿Algún Review para la principiante porfi?**

**Momoko:¡Sí, vamos! Dejadle algo a la pobre.**

**Yo: O.O ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

**Miyako: Venimos a ayudarte y a presentar el capítulo ^^**

**Kaoru: Bah, dejémoslo de una vez...Leed el capítulo y dejad comentarios, ya sean tomatazos o...**

**Yo: ¡PASTELES!  
**

**Momoko: ¡Sí! ¡Dadle pasteles, así yo me los comeré!**

**Yo: NO, son míos, envidiosa!  
**

***Comienzan a pelear***

**Miyako:Em...en fin, pues aquí va el capítulo, Kurai-chan es española, así que si no entendéis algo dejadlo en un Review y será contestado ^^**

**Kaoru: ¡Que empiece el capítulo de una vez!**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

El viento azotó con más fuerza, Momoko notó como su pequeño cuerpo era agarrotado por el frío, suspiró mientras sus dedos prácticamente congelados buscaban las llaves de su casa, y con cuidado introdujo el objeto en la cerradura, entrando en su hogar.

-¡Onee-chan! ((Hermana mayor)) – Gritó la pequeña Kuriko.

-Buenos días, Kuriko, ¿qué tal has estado…?—Preguntó ella sin mucho interés descalzándose.

-Bien, oye, onee-chan, mamá y papá se han ido así que…¡Vas a tener que quedarte conmigo!

-¿PERDONA? – Gritó Momoko girándose de golpe y súbitamente interesada hacia la niña.-¡Acabo de llegar del instituto, estoy cansada, tengo frío y le he dicho a Miyako que iría luego a su casa! ¿Y me lo dices ahora?

-Bueno, papá y mamá me han avisado hoy también.—Se defendió Kuriko.

Momoko suspiró y, casi enfadada, subió a su cuarto, Kuriko le gritó algo desde abajo que ella no llegó a oír, se quitó la falda y la blusa del uniforme y los tiró al suelo para lavarlos después, cambiando la monótona vestimenta de todos los días por unos jeans y una camisa de color blanco, se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Los años habían cambiado a Momoko, que ahora era toda una mujer, esbelta, de piel suave, largo pelo anaranjado sedoso y brillante, ojos rosados sumamente expresivos…todo un sueño para los chicos de su curso.

Bajó las escaleras y cogió el teléfono mientras marcaba el conocido número de su rubia amiga.

-¿Miyako-chan?—Preguntó en cuanto alguien descolgó del otro lado de la línea.

-Momoko-chan.—Reconoció en seguida la muchacha, su voz suave sonaba alegre.-¿Qué ocurre?

-Me tengo que quedar a cuidar a mi hermana.—Explicó brevemente Momoko.—Siento mucho tener que cancelar nuestros planes…

-Oh.—Suspiró Miyako.—No pasa nada, supongo que Kaoru-chan pasará la tarde conmigo…

-Lo siento.—Repitió Momoko sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.

-Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada…Bueno, lamento dejarte, pero hoy voy a ir a ver a Taka-chan al hospital.—Explicó su amiga.

-Te gusta mucho ese chico, ¿verdad?—Inquirió Momoko con una sonrisita.

-Sí, quiero decir, no…no lo sé.—Reconoció Miyako acompañándolo todo de un suspiro.

-¡MOMOKOOOO!—Se escuchó el grito de horror de Kuriko desde su cuarto.

-Te dejo, Miyako, lo siento de nuevo…mi hermana me llama.—Se despidió precipitadamente la muchacha antes de colgar y salir corriendo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Kuriko, encontrando a la niña sobre la cama señalando una pequeña arañita y gritando cómicamente.

"Baka…"

Pensó ella enfadada mientras pisoteaba el bicho.

Lejos, en casa de cierta rubia cuyo pelo es recogido en dos coletas, ésta enviaba en ese mismo instante un mensaje para decirle a su amiga Kaoru que la recogería en su casa.

Salió de su vivienda tras despedirse de su abuela, con un vestido azul con medias de color carne, abrigadas pero que no se notaban, unas botas altas de invierno y un abrigo completaban el conjunto de la muchacha, que caminaba tranquilamente, pisando los charcos que la lluvia había dejado de manera juguetona.

Finalmente, llegó al hospital, respiró hondo, pues allí se encontraba su primer amor y el centro de toda su confusión…¿Amaba ella a Takaaki?

Miyako soltó un exasperado suspiro…¡Por supuesto que amaba a Takaaki! ¿Verdad? Sus amigas decían que ellos eran la pareja perfecta, ella se preocupaba terriblemente por él y Takaaki agradecía esto, se suponía que ellos se casarían, tendrían dos hijos, un niño y una niña, una pequeña casita en el campo o en medio de la ciudad y un gato llamado Natsu. Ese había sido el sueño de Miyako desde niña.

Pero ya no estaba tan segura.

Miyako entró en el edificio y, como siempre, la recorrió una sensación de paz y tranquilidad propia de un hospital, las paredes blancas, las voces suaves…

Miyako sonrió a la enfermera de detrás del mostrador, la mujer que ya la conocía le devolvió el gesto con una mano mientras sonreía cálidamente, Miyako recordaba vagamente aquel pelo cano y los ojos verdosos que tan maternales le parecían, entró en el ascensor y pulsó el botón del segundo piso, en sus manos llevaba un ramillete de coloridas flores que resaltaban sobre su ropa.

Comenzó a caminar tranquilamente por el pasillo, los ojos de la chica estaban fijos en ninguna parte mientras abría la puerta blanca que daba a la habitación de Takaaki, el chico estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando la tele con los brazos tras la cabeza, Miyako sonrió ante la entrañable imagen.

-Buenos días, Taka-chan.—Saludó llamando la atención, la mirada azul del chico se cruzó con la de ella, y una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Takaaki.

-Buenos días, Miyako.—Ella se sonrojó un poco, la hermosa sonrisa de su amigo siempre tenía ese efecto en ella. La chica colocó las flores en el jarrón que la enfermera siempre dejaba preparado especialmente para ella. Prácticamente todo el hospital conocía ya a la hermosa muchacha.

-¿Qué tal el día, Taka-chan?

-Como siempre, ya sabes que no tengo mucho que hacer, pero tus visitas me alegran bastante.—Miyako volvió a sonrojarse mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

-Una cada semana, quizá debería comenzar a venir a diario.—Comentó mirándole.

-¡Ah, no, nada de eso! Tienes que tener tu propia vida.

Pasaron tres horas charlando amenamente y riéndose por tonterías dichas, finalmente Miyako se despidió explicando que debía pasar a por Kaoru, justo antes de que Takaaki depositara un beso en la mejilla de ella que la dejó totalmente sonrojada. Miyako se fue y, nada más llegar a la calle, comenzó a caminar hacia casa de su amiga dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

Kaoru terminaba en ese momento de "prepararse" en pocas palabras, acababa de ponerse su inseparable gorra cuando sonó el timbre, ella llevaba unos simples pantalones negros y una camiseta verde con su amada gorra de éste color.

-¡Me voy!—Gritó mientras abría la puerta.

Sin recibir respuesta, salió al pasillo y bajó trotando las escaleras, Miyako la esperaba en la calle, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡Kao-chan!

-¡Miyako, dijimos que solo me dirías Kaoru!—Reprochó la otra.

-Gomen, gomen…Kaoru.—Rió la rubia.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia el parque hablando de cosas sin sentido, deberes, exámenes, estudios…lo de siempre, hasta que, Dios sabe como, la conversación fue desviada hacia un tema más delicado y secreto. Quizá fuera al ver una antigua estatua erigida para las PowerPuff Girls Z.

-¿Recuerdas cómo era volar?—Susurró Miyako con un suspiro.

-Sí, pero eso no era lo más divertido…Lo mejor era zurrar villanos sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.—Comentó Kaoru.

-¿y qué me dices de esos preciosos conjuntos?

-¿Preciosos?—Casi gritó la Power Puff Girl Z verde.-¡Tenía que llevar falda!

-Te quedaba bien.—Rió Miyako.

-¿Bien? ¡Já! Jamás volveré a ponerme falda.—Bufó la otra.

Hacía casi tres años que no peleaban con nadie, había villanos que simplemente se habían esfumado sin dejar rastro, como Fuzzy o Mojo, otros como Sedusa o el mismo Takaaki fueron devueltos a la normalidad gracias a un genial invento del profesor.

Nadie encontró a los Rowdyruff boys Z

Continuaron hablando hasta las ocho, cuando ambas se despidieron precipitadamente, dado que Kaoru no había terminado sus deberes para el día siguiente.

Miyako llegó a casa y, tras saludar a su abuela, se dio una relajante ducha, se puso su camisón de color azul claro y se metió en la cama dispuesta a dormir. Fuera llovía, a ella nunca le había gustado la lluvia, le traía malos recuerdos. Y otros eran, simplemente, confusos.

La rubia salió de su lecho para observar las gotas de agua caer sobre el cristal, aún recordaba el día en que se había torcido el tobillo en medio de una fuerte tormenta.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Tenía trece años, llegaba tarde a casa, había comenzado una fuerte precipitación y a la superheroína se le había olvidado el paraguas, Miyako corría hacia su hogar pensando en un chocolate caliente tras un relajante baño, tan perdida estaba en su imaginación que no pudo evitar resbalar y caer estrepitosamente al suelo._

_Su tobillo comenzó a dolerle, un par de gotas saladas recorrieron sus mejillas seguidas de un sollozo, intentó levantarse, pero volvió a caer, llenando aún más su ropa de barro, pasaron cinco minutos en los que repitió la operación diez veces sin éxito alguno._

_La sexta, justo cuando volvía a caer, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, Miyako se giró encontrando unos ojos azules que por un momento confundió con los de Takaaki. ¿Por qué no estaba él en el hospital? Hacía poco que había dejado a un lado su transformación causada por los rayos Z negros y tenía que descansar…_

_Sin embargo, aquel no era su amigo, se dio cuenta al fijarse mejor en los angelicales rasgos del chico._

_-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó él._

_-¿BOOMER?—Casi gritó Miyako tratando de alejarse, sin embargo él la tenía bien sujeta._

_-¿Nos…conocemos?—Preguntó el villano, sorprendido._

_-Eh…no, claro que no.—Dijo nerviosamente Miyako.—Solo te he visto en reportajes y…_

_-¿Bubbles?—Reconoció Boomer._

_Miyako le miró, temerosa, y trató de alejarse de él aún más fuertemente, de forma que volvió al embarrado suelo, Boomer suspiró y tendió una mano._

_-¿Para qué? ¿Para que me dejes caer y me humilles? O peor, ¿para llevarme con tus hermanos y hacerme cosas horribles? ¡No, gracias!—Dijo ella enfadada._

_-No voy a hacerte nada malo, solo quiero ayudarte, y deberías tener más cuidado…Sabes de sobra que poca gente nos reconocería por los malos reportajes de la televisión. ¿A caso quieres que se enteren de tu identidad "secreta"?_

_-Ya lo has hecho tú, se lo dirás a todos.—Bufó Miyako mirándole con odio._

_-No puedo ayudar a Bubbles…pero tú, si no me equivoco, no eres Bubbles._

_Miyako se quedó de piedra, cosa que Boomer aprovechó para cogerla en brazos como si fuera una princesa de cuento, logrando que la ropa del chico también se embarrara._

_-¡Espera! ¿A dónde me llevas?_

_-A tu casa, si me dices donde vives. Si no, al hospital para que curen ese tobillo.—Respondió el muchacho sonriente._

_-Vivo tres esquinas a la derecha, el número diez.—Masculló la rubia nada feliz por revelarle su hogar a su enemigo._

_Boomer no dijo nada, pero comenzó a caminar, Miyako se fijó mejor en los rasgos del Rowdyruff Boy, había que reconocer que tenía cara de angelito, con el pelo rubio, los ojos azules y esa leve sonrisa que le daba un aire inocente._

_Cuando llegaron, Boomer la dejó apoyada contra la puerta y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, sin embargo y como movida por un resorte, Miyako le agarró del brazo. El chico la miró, sorprendido, y ella se limitó a decir atropelladamente:_

_-Me llamo Miyako._

_Él sonrió levemente y se acercó tanto que ella creyó que la besaría, se preparó para darle una bofetada en tal caso, sin embargo el chico se limitó a susurrar tan cerca de su oído que notaba su aliento:_

_-Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

_Y salió volando, dejando una estela azul tras él._

_El único problema era que, a partir de ese día, la chica no supo nada más de Boomer ni de sus hermanos, aquella fue la última conversación que mantuvieron antes de que desaparecieran sin dejar rastro._

_**FIN DE FLASHBACK**_

La Miyako actual soltó un suspiro y volvió a su cama, lo cierto era que aquello la había dejado confusa, Boomer no solo la había ayudado como un caballero, si no que le había prometido guardar su secreto.

-¿Pero qué estoy pensando?¡No puedo confiar en la palabra de ese idiota!—Se gritó a sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos decidida a dormir, aunque tardó tres horas más en lograrlo.

Mientras, Momoko preparaba la cena para su hermana pequeña, sus padres llegarían el día siguiente por la tarde, así que la mayor también tendría que ir a buscar a Kuriko al colegio al que la niña acudía. Suspiró pesadamente.

Kaoru tiraba de su pelo azabache incapaz de terminar un ejercicio de matemáticas que debía entregar el día siguiente.

-¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no lo haría antes?

Se dijo la muchacha mientras comenzaba a darse cabezazos contra la mesa.

El día siguiente sería muy duro para las tres…


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevos alumnos

**Yo: Wow! Otro capi! ¿Qué me decís?**

**Kaoru: Que vale-alice se portó muuy bien poniendo el review.**

**Miyako: ¡Sí! Y por eso éste cap va dedicado para ella n.n**

**Momoko: ¡Sí! Kuraii-chan se ha esforzado mucho en éste y lo ha escrito rápido para ella.**

**Yo: n/n Sí, vale-alice este capi va para ti, que lo disfrutes!**

**Momoko: Y si puedes, deja otro review, que animan muuucho a Kuraii-chan.**

**Kaoru: ¬¬ Creo que solo escribe para eso…En fin, ¡me alegro de que gustara el otro capítulo!**

**Miyako: Bueno, se nos olvidó decirlo en el primero pero…**

**Kaoru: Power Puff Girls Z no pertenece a ésta autora, que solo nos usa como juguetes.**

**Yo: Nada es mío T.T qué mal, ¿no? Porque si fuera así…¡Habría más romance en la serie! ¿Por qué debo ser pobre y no poder ser su dueña?**

**Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru: ¡Comentad y divertios leyendo!**

**Yo: Y aquí va el cap n.n**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Y, tal y como pensaban, aquel día comenzó terriblemente para todas.

Kaoru fue, como siempre, la última en llegar a la escuela, iba montada en su skate (patineta), la gente la miraba pasar sin creerse que ella pudiera lograr esa velocidad, y que se atreviera, llevando la típica falda corta estudiantil, lo que nadie sabía era que la chica usaba bajo ésta unas calzonas que, aunque parecían invisibles, conseguían que no se le viera nada.

Kaoru bajó de su medio de transporte y salió corriendo escaleras arriba, era tan solo el segundo día de clase y ya llegaba tarde, llegó al salón jadeante, Miyako y Momoko ya estaban allí, la primera con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa aparentemente dormida, y la otra con cara de enfado, los dientes apretados y los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Vaya, qué panorama.—Observó la joven muchacha de ojos verdes.

Sus amigas la miraron finalmente y sonrieron de forma suave, todos los ojos masculinos de la clase estaban puestos en ellas.

Y es que no era algo extraño, las muchachas se habían vuelto ciertamente hermosas, el uniforme (formado por una camisa blanca y una falda de color negro plisada que Kaoru combinaba con unas deportivas (tenis) negras y una muñequera verde, Miyako con unos zapatos de éste color junto a un lazo de color azul al cuello y Momoko con unas botas de color gris y un collar gargantilla rojo) hacía resaltar sus hermosas curvas.

Momoko llamaba la atención por su vivacidad, sus ojos brillantes, su forma de ser positiva en cualquier situación y su hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver a las claras su forma de ver el mundo.

Sin embargo, Kaoru llamaba la atención por poder ser una amiga a parte de una chica, a los muchachos les llamaba la atención la personalidad levemente masculina de ella que contrastaba con su hermoso cuerpo de mujer, Kaoru podía llegar a hacer deporte mejor que cualquiera de ellos, cosa que también les gustaba a mucho.

Por último, estaba Miyako, ya desde niña ella llamaba la atención de las personas del sexo contrario, la inocencia que destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, sus ojos azules que parecían atravesarte con solo mirarte brevemente, su pelo rubio sedoso al tacto, su forma femenina de andar y moverse, su hermosura…

Juntas, y pese a la pequeña estatura de las tres, eran las chicas más deseadas de todo el lugar.

-¡Estuve haciendo deberes (tarea) hasta la cuatro! ¡He dormido tres horas y tres cuartos!—Se quejó Kaoru de mal talante.

-¡Ah, pues Kuriko se metió en mi cama porque tenía miedo de la tormenta!—Casi gritó Momoko.

-Yo…tenía insomnio.—Susurró Miyako, incapaz de decirle a sus amigas que la confusión por Boomer le robó el sueño.

El profesor no tardó en llegar cargado de papeles, el señor Kotaro, un hombre rellenito y de aspecto ciertamente bonachón, con una nariz respingona y unas mejillas rosadas, el señor Kotaro era el profesor favorito de la mayoría de los alumnos por su forma de explicar siempre con una sonrisa y su buena costumbre de repartir un bombón a cada uno antes de comenzar un examen. "Para acabar con los nervios" decía él.

-Buenos días, clase.—Saludó alegremente el señor Kotaro mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre el escritorio.

-¡Buenos días, Kotaro-sensei! (Manera de llamar a un profesor)—Saludaron todos a coro.

-¿Qué tal os fue ayer? ¿Hicisteis los deberes de historia que os mande?

-¡Sí!—Respondieron de nuevo a una, Kaoru en forma de gruñido.

-Me alegro, pues empecemos a corregir…-Dijo alegremente el profesor.

El resto de la clase continuó como siempre, entre bromas que un alumno solo podía hacer a alguien como el profesor Kotaro y aburridas lecturas sobre cosas que a Kaoru le parecían sinceramente inútiles. ¿Para qué quería saber ella lo que había pasado? Había que vivir en el presente, según su opinión.

Sin embargo, a quince minutos de que el timbre sonara y comenzara lengua, la señorita Sakura, la secretaria del director, entró por la puerta, la señorita Sakura era una mujer entrada en los cuarenta y una total amargada, el pelo castaño estaba recogido en un moño alto y su expresión seria y carente de cariño lograba el odio de la mayoría de los estudiantes.

-Señor Kotaro, ¿otra vez encima de la mesa?—Preguntó de mala manera.

Y era cierto, el señor Kotaro estaba subido a su mesa, pues antes de que la profesora entrara explicaba a los alumnos la segunda guerra mundial gesticulando con las manos y haciendo como si peleara.

-Lo lamento, señorita Sakura.—Dijo rápidamente el profesor bajando de un salto.-¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

La señorita Sakura recorrió a la clase con su penetrante mirada de águila, y todos se encogieron en sus asientos asustados, la secretaria dejó de mirarles y la clase entera volvió a respirar con tranquilidad.

-Hasta ahora, tres nuevos alumnos han estado hablando con el director, pero han salido y deben presentarse.

-¡Claro! Siempre viene bien tener nuevas caras.—Dijo alegremente el señor Kotaro.

En seguida, un susurro general se extendió por la clase, de aquí para allá volaban los "¿Cómo serán?" "¿Chicos o chicas?" "¿Estudiarán o no?" "¿Habrán repetido…?"

Momoko y Miyako comenzaron a comentar cómo serían los nuevos alumnos al igual que todos, mientras Kaoru apoyaba la cabeza contra la mesa tratando inútilmente de dormirse unos pocos segundos.

-¿Y por qué no vinieron ayer?—Quiso saber entonces el señor Kotaro.

-Porque estaban "malos"—La señorita Sakura dijo esto con sorna.

-¿El primer día de curso?—Susurró Momoko a sus amigas con una sonrisita.

-Quién sabe, Momoko-chan, quizá sea cierto.—Repuso suavemente Miyako.

-Ja.—Dijo sarcástica Kaoru alzando la cabeza, desistiendo de dormir.—Yo creo que mienten…

-En fin, señorita Sakura, hágalos pasar.—Dijo de forma amable el señor Kotaro.

La profesora abrió la puerta de la clase, sacó la cabeza, miró a ambos lados y la volvió a meter con expresión confusa. Era la primera vez que los alumnos veían un sentimiento marcado en su rostro fuera de el sarcasmo o el enfado.

-No…están.—Dijo la maestra.

-¿Cómo que no están?—Preguntó el señor Kotaro y, como para asegurarse, sacó también la cabeza. Tampoco hubo resultado. - ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto, señorita Sakura?

-¡Claro que no!—Dijo enfadada la profesora.-¡Estaban ahí!

-¡Pues unos alumnos no pueden evaporarse!—Gritó el profesor Kotaro, extrañado.

Comenzaron a pelear, los alumnos miraban asombrados, Kaoru se reía a carcajadas, la señorita Sakura volvió a sacar la cabeza…Y al meterla, miró con superioridad al señor Kotaro.

-¿Ve? ¡Están ahí!

El señor Kotaro también saco su cabeza y sonrió mientras decía:

-Siento la confusión, señorita Sakura. Chicos, podéis entrar.

Momoko se echó hacia adelante en su pupitre al escuchar la palabra "chico", aunque el muchacho del que estaba "supuestamente" enamorada era ahora Ashashi Kyar, un chico un año mayor que ellas, de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones.

Tres figuras entraron en el aula, llevando al hombro una mochila cada uno, a las chicas se les hicieron vagamente familiares, pero no terminaron de ubicarles.

Eran de estatura media, de espaldas anchas y buena musculatura, bastante guapos, para qué vamos a engañarnos, muchas chicas de la clase soltaron suspiros de satisfacción.

-Bien, muchachos, yo soy su profesor, el señor Kotaro…¿por qué han desaparecido?—Preguntó curioso.

-Bueno…Nosotros estuvimos malos, y se nos olvidaron las pastillas en la sala de espera para el despacho del señor director.—Dijo inocentemente el tercero cuya cara de ángel te hacía confiar involuntariamente en él.

-Ah, está bien.—Asintió el profesor, convencido.

-Supongo que me voy.—Dijo la señorita Sakura de mala gana mientras salía por la puerta sintiéndose ignorada, muchos soltaron suaves risitas.

-Chicos, pueden presentarse a la clase.—Sonrió el señor Kotaro en cuanto la señorita Sakura se hubo ido.

El primero en dar un paso adelante fue el que antes había entrado, de cabello revuelto tapado por una gorra de color rojo hacia atrás, sonrió de forma pícara y se escucharon algunos suspiros sueltos, la tirita de su mejilla le daba un aire revoltoso y sus ojos rojos como la sangre eran brillantes.

-Me llamo Masaru—Se presentó, en ese momento en algunos cuadernos de la clase una M fue rodeada por un corazón en tinta roja.

El siguiente no sonrió, pero también dio su paso al frente, el pelo azabache iba recogido en una coleta alta y el flequillo tapaba uno de sus penetrantes ojos verde oscuro, la piel pálida parecía suave, cuando habló, muchas se sonrojaron y dirigieron su vista hacia otro lado.

-Me llamo Koji.—Fue todo lo que dijo.

El último dio su respectivo paso para quedar a la par que los otros, él también sonrió, pero al contrario que el primero su sonrisa era amplia y aparentemente sincera, dándole un toque angelical, el pelo rubio estaba totalmente desordenado, de forma que le daba un aire travieso, los ojos azul cielo brillaban y las pecas de sus mejillas acrecentaban la sensación de bondad de su rostro.

-Soy Hikaru, un placer conoceros.

El señor Kotaro les miró fijamente, como esperando a que agregaran algo más y, tras unos instantes, pidió:

-¿Podríais decirnos vuestros apellidos?

Ellos se miraron y el llamado Masaru respondió:

-Somos hermanos, y como tal todos nos apellidamos igual: Him.

Entonces, las chicas recordaron, a su mente llegó el recuerdo de tres muchachos que, metiendo un dedo en su nariz, gritaban a una "¡Somos los Rowdyruff boys Z!"

Se miraron entre ellas, confusas y casi asustadas, antes de negar fuertemente por la cabeza, sin saberlo el mismo pensamiento pasó a la vez por sus cabezas: "Imposible."

-Bien, chicos, podéis sentaros en los asientos del fondo, son los únicos libres.—Dijo alegremente el señor Kotaro mientras señalaba las sillas.

Los chicos pasaron junto a ellas para dirigirse a sus asientos, lo cual permitió darse cuenta a las chicas de que junto al uniforme masculino del colegio, formado por unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca con corbata a elegir, ellos llevaban una muñequera de un color determinado, siendo la de Masaru roja, la de Koji verde y la de Hikaru azul, al igual que sus corbatas, ellas se obligaron a no darle mucha importancia a esto.

-Bobadas.—Susurró Momoko antes de recordarse.—Brick no era tan guapo como Masaru.

-Imposible.—Se dijo Miyako pintando en su cuaderno.—Boomer desapareció hace mucho…

Kaoru se limitó a bufar sin que nadie la escuchara mientras mascullaba:

-Si es ese idiota de Butch, prometo pegarme un tiro. Estoy más a gusto sin verle ese careto que tenía.

El resto del día, concluyó sin más complicaciones, finalmente sonó el timbre de salida y las chicas salieron, seguidas por la mirada de varios muchachos.

En la puerta que las llevaría a la libertad, un grupo de muchachas trataba de entablar contacto con Masaru, Koji y Hikaru, sin embargo ellas tres tan solo les lanzaron una mirada durativa mientras salían del instituto.

-En fin, me voy, debo ir a por Kuriko.—Comentó Momoko despidiéndose con la mano y saliendo rumbo a la escuela de su hermana.

-Yo también debo volver a casa, o mi abuela me regañará por llegar tarde.—Se excusó Miyako mientras se arrebujaba en el abrigo de color azul que acababa de ponerse y se iba hacia su hogar.

Kaoru suspiró y se colocó mejor su gorra, el aire de su boca se convirtió en vaho cuando dijo:

-Supongo que también debería irme…

Y salió disparada en su skate (patineta, creo.)

**Yo: Tachán~ aparecieron los chicos! ^^**

**Momoko: ¿Pero por qué no les reconocemos?**

**Yo: Porque Brick se ha hecho más guapo *risita***

**Momoko: Yo NUNKA diría eso.**

**Miyako: Tranquila, Momoko-chan n.n**

**Kaoru: Esperamos que os haya gustado, el próximo quizá tarde más porque hay clases **

**Yo: Trataré de ser rápida.**

**Todas: ¡Bye~!**


	3. Capítulo 3: Comienza el contacto

**Yo: Y aquí vuelvo, ¿creéis que tardé mucho?**

**Brick: Bah…lo de siempre.**

**Yo: ¿Y vosotros qué hacéis aquí? ¿Y las chicas?**

**Butch: Bah, ellas se han ido…**

**Yo: ¿Qué les habéis hecho?**

**Boomer: Nada, solo queríamos ver qué haces con nosotros…**

**Yo: Bien, pues ya que estáis aquí, sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer, ¿no?**

**Butch: Supongo que sí, tenemos que dar las gracias por los reviews, ¿verdad?**

**Yo: Exaaacto! n.n**

**Boomer: ¡Arigato, Sakuya-chan, por dejar un comentario! ¡Agradecemos todas tus opiniones!**

**Yo: Ey, ¿agradecemos? ¡Yo soy la que lo agradezco más! Sakuya-san, muchas gracias por tus opiniones, la verdad es que soy principiante en esto, pero suelen decirme que se me da bien escribir, por eso estoy aquí n.n No me gusta poner a Kaoru demasiado femenina, es…raro, no sé jeje ^^U ¡Arigato por poner la historia en favoritos! Y éste capi va dedicado, obviamente, a ti ^^**

**Butch: Alah, testamento -w-**

**Boomer: Nee, Kuraii-chan…**

**Brick: No irás a dejarnos en pareja no?**

**Yo: ¿Y qué si lo hago? ¡Si vosotros queréis!**

**Butch: ¡Mentira!**

**Yo: ¡Verdad! Y seguro que mis lectores/lectoras están conmigo.**

**Ellos: *Se sonrojan***

**Yo: ¡Já! Lo sabía ¬3¬ y ahora, presentemos el capítulo.**

**Brick: Como siempre, ésta loca no tiene los derechos de autora, gracias a Dios, porque si no me veo con la come-pasteles esa.**

**Yo: Claro, y por eso tienes una foto suya en tú cartera.**

**Brick: *Sonrojado* ¡Mentira!**

***De nuevo, me peleo con uno de los personajes.***

**Yo: ¡Se acabó! ¡Así no trabajo! ¡Me voy!**

**Butch: Que os guste el capítulo.**

**Boomer: Y aquí va el número tres, dedicado a Sakuya-san n.n**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

-¡Kuriko, ven aquí ahora mismo!—Gritó Momoko corriendo tras su hermana pequeña.

Kuriko acababa de salir del colegio y ella, como buena hermana, había ido a buscarla, pero la niña al salir se había escapado, alegando que no iría a casa si Momoko no le compraba un chocolate caliente.

-¡No, onee-chan, quiero chocolate!—Gritó ella sacando la lengua a la muchacha.

-¡Nada de eso, Kuriko, entonces no comerás!—Rebatió ella.

-¡Prometo que comeré!—Momoko se lanzó contra Kuriko tratando de cogerla en brazos, pero la niña se escabulló.

En ese momento, a la muchacha de dieciséis años le hubiera encantado volver a tener trece y luchar contra el crimen convertida en Blossom, por aquel entonces su forma física era mucho mejor, aunque ahora tampoco podía quejarse.

-¡Ah, Kuriko, voy a matarte!—Exclamó Momoko enfadada.

La niña soltó una risita al viento mientras continuaba corriendo sin rumbo fijo, Momoko comenzaba a sentir dolor en la garganta a causa del aire helado que entraba en ésta, pero su hermana no atendía a razones cuando se trataba de comida. A la "rosa" también le hubiera encantado beberse un dulce y calentito chocolate, pero era la mayor y debía ser medianamente responsable.

Momoko resbaló con una placa de hielo que se había formado en la acera, Kuriko aprovechó esto para girar una esquina, la mayor se levantó de un salto sintiendo adoloridas sus rodillas por la caída y continuó persiguiendo a la infernal niña, giró la esquina que Kuriko había doblado…Y chocó contra alguien.

La chica trató de aferrarse a lo primero que encontró para no volver a caer mientras cerraba los ojos, resultando esto ser la mano del sujeto con el que había chocado, ésta misma mano fue la encargada de subirla, Momoko abrió los ojos encontrándose con el pecho bien formado de un muchacho, la chica involuntariamente alzó la mirada, deseando que el chico fuera guapo…

Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que, quien la miraba desde arriba y que le sacaba una cabeza, no era otro que Masaru, el muchacho nuevo.

-Em…yo…esto…-Susurró ella sonrojada.

-¿Estás bien?—Preguntó él de forma seria.

-Sí.—Dijo ella mirando a otro lado.—Gracias por ayudarme.

-No hay de qué, por cierto, si la chica a la que perseguías es la que creo, está dentro de la cafetería de allí enfrente.—Comentó él antes de separarse y, sin despedirse, marcharse.

-Borde.—Susurró Momoko enfadada mientras salía corriendo, pero una vocecita molesta en su interior no dejaba de repetirle "Borde, pero guapo." Una y otra vez.

Kuriko había pedido a la camarera un chocolate cuando Momoko entró, estuvo cerca de matar a su hermana, pero se contuvo al oler el delicioso aroma del dulce líquido, que ella también terminó pidiendo.

Pagó la mayor, y ambas salieron hablando tranquilamente camino a su casa, Momoko había olvidado que debía "matar" a Kuriko, y ésta obviamente no se molestó en recordárselo, al entrar en casa ambas se cambiaron y después hicieron una apetitosa comida que ambas degustaron tranquilamente mientras veían la televisión.

Mientras, Miyako caminaba tranquilamente hacia si hogar, deseosa de ver a su abuela, abrió la puerta, encontrando el lugar vacío, se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba "habrá ido a comprar" Seguidamente, subió las escaleras que la llevaban a su cuarto, se desnudó y entró en la ducha.

El agua caliente destensó los músculos de la joven, ella frotó el jabón sobre su cabello rubio que se alisó por el contacto del agua, Miyako siempre aprovechaba esos momentos para pensar, y aquella no era una excepción. El chico nuevo llegó rápidamente a le mente de la rubia, que dejó de frotar su cabello súbitamente, ¿por qué el tal Hikaru le recordaba tantísimo a Boomer? ¿Y por qué se apellidaban justamente "Him"? ¿Por qué eran también hermanos? ¿Y por qué tan parecidos a los Rowdyruff Boys Z? ¡Demasiadas coincidencias!

Ella se apoyó en la pared de la ducha, con los ojos muy abiertos, Miyako se había sorprendido a sí misma deseando que aquel chico fuera Boomer, ¿por qué?

-Porque quiero preguntarle lo que ocurrió aquella vez.—Se trató de animar a sí misma sin éxito.

Salió de la ducha con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, sacó su pijama favorito de color azul y fue a quitarse su única tapadera…pero se sintió observada. Miró hacia ambos lados, nerviosa y de forma paranoica, pues no parecía haber nadie.

-Tanto pensar en chicos no me sienta bien.—Se dijo ella sonriendo de forma nerviosa. Pero se cambió con rapidez.

Lo que Miyako no sabía, era que un muchacho castaño y de ojos negros la miraba realmente desde su ventana.

La joven, ya en pijama, comenzó a caminar descalza hacia la cocina, el Sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el momento en que ella volvió a subir a su cuarto y comenzó los deberes (tarea)

Cuando terminó, pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al cerrarse, bajó los escalones justo a tiempo para ver a su abuela dejar las llaves sobre la mesita, Miyako sonrió y el rostro lleno de arrugas de su abuela imitó el gesto.

Cenaron juntas, como siempre, y allí, con su abuela regalándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, Miyako supo que nada podría ir mal en su vida, por más confusión que la asediara.

Kaoru jadeaba, el entrenamiento de ese día duraba ya dos horas, por suerte esta vez la chica había sido previsora y todos sus deberes estaban hechos junto con su cuarto, colocó ambas manos en las rodillas tratando de conseguir aire.

-¡Matsubara!

Kaoru miró al entrenador, interrogante.

-¡O sigues jugando ahora mismo o estarás en el banquillo para el próximo partido!

-¡Sí!—Gritó ella mientras volvía a correr a toda velocidad, buscando robarle la pelota al chico que la controlaba. Kaoru de verdad adoraba el equipo mixto del colegio.

El hacer deporte, tensar al máximo sus músculos, dar lo mejor de sí misma en cada partido…casi podía recordar cómo era usar toda su forma física luchando contra el mal como Buttercup, aunque de eso hacía ya mucho, en el fondo ella era la que más echaba de menos aquello…exceptuando la dichosa falda, obviamente.

El aire frío entraba en sus pulmones, sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a convertir en un cubito de hielo con patas, sin embargo el ejercicio lograba que su cuerpo entrara rápidamente en calor, otra cosa que adoraba del fútbol (soccer? No estoy muy segura, lo siento -w-)

Mientras, un muchacho observaba todo atentamente sentado de forma indiferente sobre la rama más alta de un árbol, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de éste, a esa distancia no alcanzaba a ver los rostros de los jugadores, pero sí a observar perfectamente el juego.

-La chica es buena, hay que reconocerlo…-Susurró sin hacerse mucho caso a sí mismo mientras colocaba los brazos tras su cabeza.—Me pregunto si me ganaría a mí. Je.

Añadió casi riéndose de sí mismo por ese pensamiento, la muchacha, porque indudablemente y por sus generosas curvas era una chica, acababa de robar el balón a un chico que debía sacarle dos cabezas, y ahora corría con él en los pies hacia la portería contraria, pasó el balón en el último momento, demostrando un buen trabajo en equipo que a su silencioso observador le pareció algo tonto, al fin y al cabo, podría haber marcado ella sola.

Sin embargo, y desde su experiencia con las Power Puff Girls Z, Kaoru no había olvidado que el trabajo en equipo era lo mejor para ganar, aunque ella perdiera su oportunidad de meter gol, había logrado que su compañero lo hiciera, éste anotó y Kaoru corrió hacia él para chocar las manos, celebrándolo.

Salió cuando la Luna llevaba un rato alumbrando el cielo, con el equipo guardado de cualquier manera en una bolsa en su espalda y el pelo totalmente desordenado. No era nada raro en ella. Las otras tres chicas del equipo caminaban a su lado, y todas iban charlando tranquilamente.

Kaoru debía admitir que aquellas chicas no eran malas, y que seguramente, de no haber recibido los poderes de Buttercup, hubieran sido sus mejores amigas, pues compartían gustos y aficiones, pero algo innegable era que Miyako y Momoko ocupaban ese lugar desde hacía años, pese a que eran como el día y la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, la "verde" entró al instituto sin hacer mucho caso al montón de chicos que la miraban embelesados, se reunió con Momoko y Miyako en las taquillas (¿Casilleros?) y las tres comenzaron a hablar.

En medio de la conversación, la rubia abrió la puerta de su taquilla y encontró en ella un pequeño sobre, acostumbrada a recibir cartas de amor se limitó a abrirla en un movimiento habitual en su día a día y a leer con una leve sonrisa.

_Querida Miyako-san:_

_Seré breve, y tan solo diré que te ves muy guapa (Linda) con el pelo mojado._

_Atentamente: Anónimo._

Miyako abrió los ojos sorprendida por el comentario…a su mente llegó el recuerdo de la extraña sensación que sintió al salir de la ducha, como si alguien la espiara. Negó con la cabeza, seguramente el que hubiera escrito la carta la hubiera visto tras la lluvia…aunque no recordaba que recientemente se le hubiera olvidado el paraguas.

Además, le parecía una tontería poner "Atentamente" como si fuera a firmar y limitarse a escribir que era un anónimo. Pero en fin, ella no era quién para opinar sobre eso.

Las chicas entraron en la clase (el salón) andando rápidamente para no llegar tarde, los chicos nuevos no parecían haber llegado aún, ellas no se fijaron. Se contentaron con sentarse y sacar los libros de la primera hora antes de volver a su charla sobre lo que habían llevado ese día para el almuerzo.

Hikaru, Masaru y Koji ingresaron justo a tiempo y a la carrera, pues en cuanto se sentaron llegó el profesor, las chicas miraron a su sensei (lo dije en el capitulo pasado, pero es el modo de llamar a un profesor) esperando la corrección de los ejercicios de matemáticas.

Durante la hora del almuerzo, las chicas fueron al comedor casi a la carrera para poder conseguir un buen sitio, se sentaron en la mesa que justo quedaba en el medio, una de las pocas que quedaban libres pese a haber corrido, y sacaron sus obento (Creo que se escribe así, son esas cajitas de comida de los japoneses, según tengo entendido ^ ^)

Momoko comenzó, como siempre, por el postre. Dio el primer bocado a su pedazo de pastel de fresa y sonrió ampliamente, Miyako soltó una risita mientras le explicaba a su amiga que tenía la mejilla manchada de nata, Kaoru se limitó a soltar un bufido mientras se comía sus sobras del día anterior. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Mientras, los hermanos Him se sentían rodeados por todas partes, una masa de chicas competía para ver quién tendría el honor de comer con ellos, mientras Hikaru trataba de lidiar con sus recientes "fans" mientras Masaru sonreía divertido y Koji se limitaba a hacer caso omiso. Pronto las chicas se repartieron y los hermanos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Comenzó una pelea entre Masaru y Koji, nadie entendía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que fueron subiendo de tono más y más…Hikaru trataba de lidiar con ellos como buenamente podía, hasta que uno de ellos se hartó:

-¡Cállate, Hikaru!—Gritó Masaru, enfadado.

-¡No! ¿Por qué no te callas tú, B…Masaru? ¡Estoy intentando que no os peleéis!—Espetó el joven rubio.

-No lo necesitamos, baka (idiota), no eres nuestra madre, ¡y hacemos lo que queremos!—Se quejó Koji.

-¡Ey, sólo yo me meto con el baka de Hikaru!—Exclamó Masaru, aunque no era más que una excusa para su siguiente acción: Cogió sus bolitas de pulpo y se las tiró a Koji en la cara.

Éste se defendió con un pedazo de carne, pero Masaru se giró a la derecha logrando que éste fuera a dar contra Hikaru, que devolvió un ataque fallido, el cual se estampó contra Kaoru, quien estaba en la mesa de enfrente. Ni siquiera los hermanos lograron averiguar cómo lo habían esquivado las fans.

-¿Quién demonios ha sido?—Gritó furiosa la chica del pelo azabache.

-¡Ha sido él!—Acusó Hikaru mintiendo como un bellaco y señalando a Koji, en cuya cara fue estampada la manzana de Kaoru.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!—Bramó Masaru fuertemente, y la batalla campal comenzó.

**Yo: Vaya final, ¿nee?**

**Brick: ¿Estás seguro de que alguien se ha acordado de nuestros alias? ¬¬U**

**Boomer: Para los que no, que sepan que yo soy Hikaru, Butch es Koji y Brick es Masaru n.n**

**Butch: Gracias por la explicación, Einstein ¬¬**

**Boomer: Grac…¡Ey, eso era un sarcasmo!**

**Yo: ¡CALLÁOS TODOS, DEMONIOS! ¬¬ Comportaos.**

**Ellos: Sí~ -w- **

**Yo: ¿Y qué os ha parecido? Todo lo rápido que he podido, por suerte no he tenido muchos deberes n.n Las chicas comienzan a tener encuentros y/o pensar en los chicos…**

**Boomer: ¡Y alguien espía a Miyako en la ducha? Ò.Ó**

**Yo: Bueno, he añadido la breve descripción del espía para no meterte en líos…a menos que uses peluca y lentillas ¬¬U**

**Butch: ¡Bah! Dejando eso a un lado, que los spoiler están feos, danos un avance, ¿no?**

**Yo: No sé, no sé…No os lo merecéis.**

**Brick: Pero Sakuya-chan y vale-alice sí lo hacen, ¿no?**

**Yo: Vale, pero solo porque son mis dos primeros reviews y se lo merecen…En el próximo capítulo (que trataré de hacer lo antes posible) quizás…**

**Ellos: ¿Sí…?**

**Yo: ¡Quizás transforme de nuevo a las chicas! n.n Pero aún no lo tengo muy seguro, es solo una posibilidad…**

**Brick: Antes de que sigamos hablando hasta mañana, nos despedimos.**

**Boomer: ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Butch: ¡Y hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	4. Capítulo 4: Castigos

***Se abre un telón y aparece Momoko vestida de una especie de espía acercándose a unos papeles.***

**Momoko: Un poco más…vamos…**

***De pronto aparezco yo en uniforme del colegio y los cojo de golpe.***

**Yo: ¡Ey, las ideas del fic! ¬¬U**

**Momoko: Es que quería saber qué pasaba T^T**

**Miyako: *Apareciendo de golpe* ¡Momoko-chan, eso está feo! ¡Es spoiler!**

**Kaoru: -w- **

**Brick: ¿Y tú, Kuraii-chan, no lo habías dejado? ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Pero el nuevo review de Sakuya-chan me convenció!**

**Boomer: ^ ^U**

**Butch: Ay, demonios…¿es que no podemos limitarnos a presentar el capítulo?**

**Yo: ¡No! ¬¬U Antes hay que agradecerle a Sakuya-chan…¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado de nuevo! Me di prisa por tus ánimos ^ ^**

**Momoko: ¡Y de que te alegrara la vuelta del colegio!**

**Brick: De una escala del uno al diez un quince! ¡Woow! Tú eres de las mías, quieres matar a ésta loca.**

**Kaoru: ¿De la ilusión? O.O**

**Brick: Claro.**

**Yo: Nee, nee, Sakuya-chan, me encantaría leer alguno de tus fics sobre las Power Puff Girls Z, si me pasas el nombre de algún foro o algo te lo agradecería ^ ^ ¿Y sabes? Estoy segura de que no tienes de qué tener envidia, solo tus reviews ya me gustan n.n**

**Miyako: ¡Kya~! ¿Te da igual si es Boomer quien me espía? O/O**

**Boomer: En estos momentos me siento halagado n.n**

**Yo: Lo he hablado con una amiga hoy en el colegio (por desgracia no tiene Internet, así que le imprimo los capítulos -w-) y está contigo en que si es Boomer no pasa nada…¡A mí tampoco me importaría!**

**Miyako: -/-**

**Momoko: ¡En fin, y hablando de la amiga de Kuraii-chan, éste capítulo va dedicado a ella!**

**Kaoru: ¡Empecemos de una vez, que el idiota de Butch tiene razón!**

**Butch: ¡Marimacho, yo no soy idiota!**

***Otra pelea O.O***

**Momoko: ¡No pertenecemos a Kuraii-chan!**

**Yo: -w- Aquí va el cap.**

**Todos: ¡Disfrutad y dejad reviews! *O***

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Antes de darse cuenta, la comida volaba de aquí para allá, siendo esquivada por unos para ir a estamparse en la cara de otros, a su vez éstos se defendían, de modo que pronto todos tenían la cara llena de pasteles, salsas u cosas de origen indeterminado.

Momoko se metió bajo la mesa más próxima tratando de proteger su larga melena, que tan difícil era de lavar, sin poder evitar que un pedazo de manzana mordida cayera sobre éste, Momoko sintió un escalofrío mientras lo quitaba como buenamente podía.

Mientras, Kaoru y Koji habían formado equipo sin proponérselo, pues antes de darse cuenta estaban espalda contra espalda. No parecían hacerlo mal, pues a penas estaban manchados, ambos tenían una bandeja entre las manos con la que se protegían mutuamente.

Por su parte, Hikaru había tumbado una de las largas mesas para usarla como escudo, pero al ver la oportunidad muchos se habían "aliado" con él. En pocas palabras, no se tiraban comida pero ellos estaban cubiertos por la mesa que el joven rubio había tirado al suelo estratégicamente. Miyako, tratando de cubrirse, había sido la primera en ocultarse tras ésta, sin embargo ella sí pidió permiso, al contrario que el resto.

-¿Te importa?—Susurró la chica mientras se agachaba justo a tiempo para que el pastel de carne diera contra la madera y no impactara sobre su uniforme, ya suficientemente manchado.

-Claro que no.—Respondió él, sin embargo, cogió un montón de espaguetis en la mano y se los colocó a la rubia en el pelo.

-¡Ey!—Gritó Miyako quitándoselos rápidamente.

-No deberías ser tan confiada.—Él sonrió sarcásticamente.—Pero ya no te atacare más.

-¿Y por qué debería volver a creerte?—Susurró Miyako, enfadada y humillada por el chico nuevo.

-Confía en mí.—Pidió él con un leve brillo en los ojos, y como para demostrarlo, la empujó justo a tiempo para que ella evitara un ataque lateral. La mesa solo los protegía por el frente.

-Supongo que puedo hacer eso.—Suspiró ella mientras se hacía un ovillo todo lo cerca posible de la mesa, no queriendo participar en aquello.

Masaru había bajado de un salto de la mesa nada más comenzar la pelea, y fue uno de los primeros en atacar, sabía que sería divertido pero…no esperaba que lo fuera tanto.

-¡Come fideos!—Le gritó a un chico que se había acercado a él intentando colocar un bol de éste alimento en su pelo, quitándoselo de golpe y estampándoselo en la cara.

-¡Ashashi-kun! (Kun es un sufijo que se usa para los chicos a los que tienes aprecio, creo n.n)—Gritó una voz, Masaru se giró a tiempo de ver como la muchacha pelirroja con la que compartía clase (salón) corría hacia un chico de pelo cobrizo y mirada verde musgo, éste parecía salido de una revista de modelos masculinos, alto, musculoso, de mirada electrizante…Masaru soltó un bufido y volvió a lo suyo, sin importarle la escena que ocurría a unos pasos.

-¡Momoko-chan! (Chan es como Kun pero para las chicas, según tengo entendido =P) –Exclamó Ashashi mientras cogía la mano de la muchacha y la ocultaba tras él.-¡Ten cuidado!

-¡S-Sí!—Susurró ella sonrojada y con ojos en forma de corazón ante el tacto de él.

La batalla de comida parecía ir a durar demasiado para el gusto de la mayoría, que a estas alturas se limitaba a esconderse de los proyectiles, solo unos pocos continuaban la táctica ofensiva, entre ellos los tres muchachos nuevos, Kaoru y Ashashi, éste último protegía con su cuerpo a la menuda Momoko.

-¡PARAD TODOS DE UNA VEZ!—Ordenó a voz de grito una voz autoritaria.

Y, de pronto, la imagen pareció congelarse, todos quedaron exactamente como estaban, a excepción de algunos que se pusieron a gatas y huyeron de la "escena del crimen" silenciosamente.

El director miró a todos los alumnos, comenzó a pasearse a izquierda y derecha colocando una mano en el puente de su nariz para tratar de librarse del estrés.

-¡Todos los que estén en pie ahora mismo, haced una fila!—Mandó.

Y, de súbito, unos se colocaron al lado de los otros para obedecer a su director.

-¡¿Quién es el culpable de todo esto?—Les miró uno por uno, al no recibir respuesta, comenzó a caminar, paró delante de las chicas, que apretaban la mano de las otras con fuerza.—Podría esperármelo de usted, señorita Matsubara, pero desde luego no de las señoritas Gotokuji y Akatsutsumi…¿Qué las ha llevado a esto?

Miyako miró hacia otro lado, ella solo se había levantado para esquivar un helado que se acercaba peligrosamente a su posición, al no darle tiempo a gatear para escapar se había limitado a ponerse en pie, recibiendo el impacto tan solo en las piernas pero no en la blusa o la falda.

-No lo sabemos, señor director.—Susurró la chica de ojos rosas mientras pestañeaba repetidas veces tratando de hacerse la inocente. El director, sin caer en sus trucos, continuó caminando.

-¡Señores Him!—Dijo, enfadado.-¡Acaban de llegar y ya están metidos en líos!

-Acostúmbrese.—Masculló muy bajito Masaru con una risita.

-¡Y señorita Himeko! (Para los que la vean en español, Himeko es princesa…en latino no sé si es así también, pero supongo que también :S )—Gritó el director sin escuchar al pelirrojo.-¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-A mí no me puede castigar, papá le paga.—Rió malvadamente Himeko, las chicas se miraron entre ellas, aún había algo de maldad en aquella niña, y el invento del profesor no había tenido potencia suficiente para quitar los rayos Z negros que tan arraigados estaban a su corazón.

El director suspiró y continuó el recorrido por la corta fila, haciendo leves comentarios malhumorados de vez en cuando, finalmente llegó a Ashashi, quien hinchó el pecho con orgullo.

-¡Señor Kyar! Esto sí era algo inesperado…será su primer castigo si no me equivoco.

-Lo lamento, señor director.—Suspiró Ashashi tras una leve batalla de miradas que él ganó.

-¡Se acabó! ¿Qué os creéis que es esto? ¿A caso pensáis que os vais a ir de rositas? ¡Pues no!

El director comenzó a dictar castigos uno a uno por parejas, a excepción de Himeko cuya "inocencia" fue demostrada por una profesora que "casualmente" lo había "visto" todo. ¡Cuánto hace el dinero, ¿verdad?

-¡Gotokuji y Him!—Gritó el director.

-¿Q-Qué Him?—Preguntó Hikaru haciéndose el avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

-¡Tú mismo! ¡Limpiad ahora mismo todos los salones de la segunda planta!

-¿QUÉ?—Gritó Miyako alarmada.

-¡La segunda planta es enorme!—Gritó Hikaru desesperado.

-¿Queréis limpiar también los de la tercera? ¡Ya me habéis oído!

-¡Sí, señor director!—Gritaron a una, abatidos, antes de salir arrastrando los pies del salón.

-Akatsutsumi y…-Momoko cruzó los dedos mirando levemente a Ashashi con un pequeño sonrojo…¡Ojalá le tocara con él!—Tú mismo, el Him de ojos verdes. Os toca el gimnasio.

-Sí~-Dijo Momoko abatida, Koji soltó un bufido mientras la seguía hacia fuera, pero nada más cruzar la puerta Momoko se quedó escuchando atentamente para ver qué tendría que hacer su actual proyecto de novio.

-Ey, ¿qué haces?—preguntó Koji sin demasiado interés.

-Chssst, calla, no quiero limpiar el gimnasio…voy a ver si lo puedo cambiar.—Mintió rápidamente.

Él suspiró y continuó su camino.

-Estaré descansando allí.—Informó.

-Vale…¡Espera! ¿Ha dicho descansando? ¡Pero será…!

Calló su boca con una mano al pensar en la posibilidad de ser escuchada y continuó fisgoneando, a Kaoru le tocó con el último chico nuevo, Masaru, para limpiar nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo comedor, mientras Ashashi tuvo que encargarse de la cocina y todos los restantes de la basura tirada por el enorme patio. Momoko sabía que el director solamente debería haberles ordenado limpiar lo que habían manchado, pero sería muy poco trabajo para él…

Entró en el comedor silenciosamente y miró a Kaoru, que despotricaba contra todo y todos como si en verdad fuera un chico y recogía pedazos de comida de encima de las mesas.

.K-Kaoru…-Susurró Momoko, su amiga la miró entonces como si acabara de reparar en ella, aunque llevaba un rato viéndola.

-¡Momoko! ¡Te cambio el sitio!—Rogó Kaoru.-¡En el gimnasio al menos podría entretenerme con el fútbol!

Momoko la miró con la cabeza levemente ladeada, pero asintió sonriente, al fin y al cabo la cocina estaba justo al lado del comedor…

Kaoru salió corriendo, y cuando Masaru se giró para mirar si su compañera estaba vagueando, se encontró a la joven chica de ojos rosas metiendo restos en las bolsas de basura, aunque miraba con pena los dulces.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?—Preguntó él despreocupadamente mientras cogía una de las dos escobas que el director había llevado personalmente en los últimos diez minutos.

-¿Tú qué crees? Kaoru prefería el gimnasio.—Masculló ella tratando de limpiar la mancha que un plato de fideos había dejado en la mesa.

Él no añadió nada más, pero cuando ella pensó que Masaru estaba distraído trató de escabullirse hacia la puerta de la cocina…sin éxito.

-Entiendo que quieras ver a tu novio, pero no te escaquees.—Espetó de mal talante el joven Him.

-¡No es mi novio!—Gritó sonrojada Momoko antes de continuar con su trabajo.

Mientras, Kaoru y Koji recogían de forma malhumorada el gimnasio, la chica llevaba en ese momento tres pelotas de baloncesto a su lugar mientras llevaba a sus pies un balón de fútbol que controlaba a la perfección.

Pasaron el día hablando con tranquilidad sobre la pelea de comida, comentando por qué no habrían parado a tiempo, cómo había echo Kaoru para que no le diera tal pastel, o cómo había logrado Koji parar con la bandeja tal bol de ramen.

Pronto comenzaron a pelar.

-¡Te digo que yo soy mejor que tú!

-¡Ja! ¿Quieres apostar?

-¿QUÉ SI QUIERO APOSTAR? ¡CLARO! ¡NO ME DA MIEDO!

-¡Bien! ¡El que pierda hará lo que diga el ganador!

-¡Pues vale! Un uno contra uno, mañana al salir de clase, pienso ganarte por goleada, idiota.—Chilló ella.

¿Cuándo habían empezado a hablar de fútbol?

Miyako limpiaba el polvo tranquilamente, subida a una silla tratando de no caer, cosa que a ella no le era muy difícil. Hikaru se había ido a por una escoba, dejando a la chica sola. A Miyako nunca le había gustado el silencio…así que pronto su dulce voz se hizo paso a través de su garganta.

_-Ojalá pudiese odiarte, ojalá fuera tan fácil olvidarte,  
ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días me hagan mucho más fuerte.  
Ojalá que tengas suerte, ojalá no duela tanto no verte  
y los días pasan lentos. (*)_

-Vaya, cantas muy bien.—Observó una voz, Miyako se giró de golpe totalmente sonrojada, pues nunca le había gustado que la escucharan.

El movimiento provocó que la silla se bamboleara peligrosamente, hasta caer con estrépito al suelo, Miyako cerró los ojos para aguantar el dolor de la caída…que nunca llegó. Abrió de golpe los ojos, encontrándose en los brazos de Hikaru, la escena se le hizo demasiado familiar para ser una coincidencia, pero antes de que la chica recordara él la dejó en el suelo rápidamente.

-Si no quieres que te oiga…fíjate más para escucharme antes de que llegue.—Masculló él mientras comenzaba a barrer.

-A-Arigato…(Gracias)—Susurró ella colocando la silla en su lugar y dejando a un lado el plumero.

-¿Y a quién iba dedicada la canción?—Inquirió el chico.

-A nadie…-Dijo con rapidez la chica, pues ni siquiera ella sabía a quién cantaba aquellas palabras. ¿A Takaaki? ¿A Boomer? No, imposible que fuera al segundo. Casi se gritó ella.

Miyako se quedó callada unos segundos, en los que solo el sonido de la escoba al desliarse por el suelo llenó el ambiente, finalmente ella cogió aire y susurró:

-Por cierto, me llamo Miyako.

Hikaru alzó la cabeza, mirándola con un brillo de reconocimiento en los ojos que a ella le pasó desapercibido, él sonrió, aunque a penas fue la sombra de éste gesto, y comentó:

-Supongo que ya lo sabes, pero yo soy Hikaru.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa amplia, y por un momento aquel castigo no le pareció tan malo.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento, comenzó un insistente pitido que a Miyako le pareció bastante molesto.

***La canción es "Si no estás" del Sueño de Morfeo, no suelo escucharles pero…me llamó la atención para Miyako ^ ^**

**Yo: ¿Y bien? ¿Aburrido? -w-**

**Miyako: ¿Qué es el pitido?**

**Yo: Aaah…secreto =P**

**Brick: Bah, paparruchas ¬¬ Tarde o temprano lo dirás.**

**Yo: Pero tendréis que esperar n.n Además, atad cabos -w-**

**Butch: ¡Miyako, indecisa!**

**Boomer: Pero al final se quedará conmigo n.n…. …. ¿Verdad?**

**Yo: ¡Que no se hacen spoiler! ¬¬**

**Kaoru: ¿Y no íbamos a transformarnos?**

**Yo: ¡Gomen! (Perdón) Es que al final no salió la cosa…ya veremos más adelante.**

**Momoko: ¡Argh! Vayámonos de una vez, que la loca debe escribir.**

**Yo: ¡QUE NO ESTOY LOCA! Vale…solo un poco ¬¬U**

**Miyako: Próximo cap pronto n.n**


	5. Capítulo 5:¡Hemos vuelto, chicas!

**Yo: Un día sin deberes es beneficioso =P**

**Butch: Ya empezamos a enrollarnos ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Sí!**

**Miyako: Y, como siempre, contestando los reviews de Sakuya-san n.n Nos encanta que los sigas dejando.**

**Yo: ¡Arigato por la ayuda con el tema de los sufijos! ^ ^**

**Boomer: Aaah~ como duelen las vacunas -w-**

**Kaoru: ¿Y en qué entrenas? *O***

**Yo: Sí, me he leído Memorias de Idhún al menos tres veces ^ ^ Aunque no me gusta demasiado el final…es raro O.O Pero Jack y Kirtash se llevan la palma**

**Momoko: ¿Por qué los chicos de los libros son tan perfectos? T.T**

**Miyako: Si me espía Boomer estaría en un aprieto, a ver que hago…Kaoru, por ejemplo, mataría a Butch si él le hiciera eso.**

**Kaoru: innegablemente.**

**Yo: Sep, siempre acaban siendo los primeros y los que se "enfrentan" por así decirlo a los otros para estar juntos, nunca he tenido una pareja favorita, pero en los fics que tengo en cuadernos de clase siempre son los primeros xD**

**Butch: Sí, son los más melosos -w-**

**Yo: Me he pasado el Kingdom Hearts 1 y 2 en al menos cuatro ocasiones, y ahora suplico a mi madre para que me compre la PSP (quiero jugar al último que ha salido T.T) Pues…uno de mis favoritos es Axel, no sé por qué xD Creo que siempre me gustó su "¿lo captas?"**

**Brick: A Kuraii-chan le encantaría leer tu fic, y a nosotros también n.n**

**Kaoru: Y ahora…¡Empecemos el capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Miyako frunció el ceño al escuchar el pitido, Hikaru miró hacia todos lados buscando el origen de éste, y finalmente dijo:

-Voy a ver si lo que sea está fuera…quédate aquí, ¿vale?

-Sí.—Asintió ella suavemente mientras le observaba salir.

Se movió por toda la clase rebuscando algún móvil o algo por el estilo, en un momento dado suspiró mirando hacia abajo…y encontró lo que buscaba.

-¿Pero qué…?—Casi chilló la rubia.

Su cinturón emitía un incesante parpadeo azul, pero en lugar del sonido al que durante un par de años había estado acostumbrada, era aquel infernal pitido lo que sonaba. La chica trató de hacer memoria sobre el lugar donde anteriormente las tres acudían a transformarse…y salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras del colegio hasta llegar al aire libre.

Momoko y Kaoru ya estaban allí.

-¿Vosotras también…?—Susurró ella, aún con los ojos abiertos al máximo y confusa.

-¡Increíble, pero cierto!—Gritó Momoko, que casi parecía ilusionada.

-He tenido que decirle a ese idiota que me encontraba mal.—Masculló Kaoru de mal talante.

Pero una sonrisa concluyó por formarse en el rostro de las chicas mientras sus respectivos anillos aparecían y comenzaban su transformación.

-Hyper Blossom.—Chilló Momoko mientras era rodeada de una luz rosa y corazones de éste color, la amplia sonrisa de su rostro denotaba emoción.

-Rolling Bubbles.—Dijo Miyako en un haz de luz azul con burbujas de su color favorito. Ella también había echado de menos aquello.

-Powered Buttercup.—Fue lo que salió de la boca de Kaoru, ella se limitó a formar una media sonrisa, las transformaciones de las tres concluyeron para que pudieran hacer sus ya conocidas poses de siempre y gritar:

-¡Powerpuff Girlz Z!

-¡Hemos vuelto, chicas!—Dijo Blossom emocionada mientras chocaba sus manos con Bubbles felizmente, sin embargo Buttercup se veía sombría, el flequillo tapaba sus ojos y temblaba de ira.

-¡TENGO QUE LLEVAR ESTA ASQUEROSA FALDAAAAAA!

Bubbles y Blossom taparon sus oídos con una risita antes de dedicarse a volver a mirar sus uniformes brevemente. Nada había cambiado, a excepción de que ahora estos se pegaban a sus cuerpos revelando las formas de éstos sin llegar a ser atrevidos. Las Ppowerpuff Girls Z se veían mucho más hermosas que de niñas.

-¿P-Profesor…?—Preguntó Blossom sonriente mientras iniciaba la comunicación con el laboratorio.

-¡Chicas!—Gritaron a una Ken y Peach, con el profesor tras ellos.

Aunque habían intentado mantener el contacto, hacía ya mucho que no hablaban con las personas seguramente más inteligentes de la ciudad, así que, obviamente, comenzaron a gritar felices:

-¡Cuánto tiempo!

-¡Cómo has crecido, Ken…!

-¡Peach, te mataré por hacerme llevar falda!—Creo que es obvio quien dijo esto.

-¡Chicas, no hay tiempo para eso!—Interrumpió el profesor.

-¡Cierto! ¿Qué ocurre?—Inquirió Blossom.

-¡Ha ocurrido algo que nadie se esperaba! ¡Mojo Jojo ha vuelto!—Gritó el profesor casi alarmado, y ellas comenzaron a reír.-¡No le veo la gracia!

-Es que echábamos de menos hasta a ese viejo mono…-Se carcajeó Buttercup.

-B-Bien…¡Vayamos a detenerle!

Y, sin más, tres haces de luces de colores cruzaron el cielo.

Cuando llegaron, Mojo reía como un maniático mientras destruía todo lo que estaba a su alcance con su nuevo robot, las chicas se miraron entre ellas aún sonriendo antes de prepararse mentalmente.

-¿Creéis que recordaremos cómo se hacía esto?—Susurró nerviosa Blossom.

-C-Claro…-Dijo Bubbles, aunque no parecía muy segura.—Somos superheroínas, al fin y al cabo.

-¡La primera vez que nos transformamos tampoco sabíamos hacerlo! ¡Habrá que empezar de cero!—Las animó Buttercup.

Las chicas se acercaron volando a Mojo, que parecía demasiado feliz de volver a crear destrucción como para mirarlas, Blossom se acercó todo lo sigilosamente posible a los pies del robot y lanzó su yo-yo, atándolos fuertemente y provocando que el robot cayera al suelo de forma estrepitosa, dando lugar a un par de edificios derruidos, Bubbles se encargó de éstos, salvando a la gente que se encontraba en éstos o bajo ellos, mientras Buttercup se preparaba para la salida de Mojo de la cabina de su querida creación.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado ahora, mojo?—Dijo el simio usando su habitual palabra.

-Mojo Jojo, aquí acaba todo.—Dijo heroicamente Blossom mientras aterrizaba tras cumplir su tarea a la izquierda de Buttercup, Bubbles llegó colocándose a la derecha de la rosa, de forma que la líder quedó justo en el medio.

-Ésta vez ha sido muy fácil, mono.—Dijo Buttercup de forma irónica.

-V-Vosotras sois…-Casi gritó Mojo mientras las señalaba.-¡Las estúpidas niñatas que siempre desbaratan mis planes!

-¡Mojo, qué bien que hayas vuelto, la cosa comenzaba a ser aburrida!—Comentó Bubbles sonriendo al mono.

-¡Pues utilizaré mi plan "B", mojo!—Gritó el villano mientras hacía una extraña pose, ellas le miraron sin entender…-¡Sálvese quien pueda, mojo!

Gritó el simio mientras echaba a correr, Buttercup sonrió y guiñó un ojo a sus amigas mientras les decía:

-De esto ya me encargo yo.

Momentos después, Buttercup llegaba empujando frente a ella a un Mojo totalmente lleno de chinchones y nada orgulloso poseedor de un ojo morado.

-¿Por qué habéis tenido que volver, mojo?—Lloriqueó el villano.—Mucha gente muere por accidentes al año, pero no, vosotras teníais que tener suerte.

-Bien, chicas, ¿qué hacemos con él?—Preguntó la líder, haciendo caso omiso de el refunfuño del mono.

-Mmmm…-Bubbles llevó un dedo a su barbilla, pensativa.—Quizá deberíamos dejarlo libre, al fin y al cabo, hace años que no molesta.

-¿Estás loca? Volverá a las andadas.—Le gritó Buttercup.

-Ya, pero es solo por los viejos tiempos.—Rió la azul.

Comenzaron a pelear, pero antes de darse cuenta Blossom había dado un grito de alarma.

-¡Se nos ha escapado!—Gritó la rosa.

-¡Imposible!—Exclamó Buttercup.

-Pues no está…-Bubbles volvió a reír.

Las chicas se fueron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al fin y al cabo estaban castigadas y oficialmente no habían salido de su instituto, antes de volver cada una a su zona de castigo, se prometieron ir tras las clases al laboratorio.

Momoko llegó al comedor con un cubo lleno de agua y un trapo para limpiar en condiciones, Masaru estaba mirando por la ventana, parecía enfadado.

-¿Qué te pasa?—Preguntó ella mientras comenzaba a humedecer la tela y pasarla por una de las mesas.

-¿Que qué me pasa? ¿Y aún lo preguntas? ¡Estábamos castigados, y tú te has escabullido para verte con tu novio!-Gruñó el chico.

-¡No estaba con Ashashi, y él no es mi novio!—Repitió Momoko casi enfadada por el comportamiento de Masaru.

-¡Pues dime que has estado haciendo!—Exigió él.

-¡Ni loca! Son cosas que no te incumben.—Espetó ella de mal talante mientras le encaraba.

Masaru estaba muy cerca de ella, hasta el punto de que cuando Momoko se giró su nariz rozó al chico, que la cogió de la coleta y la hizo ponerse de puntillas hasta quedar cara a cara, Momoko cogió aire enfadada y apretando los dientes para no darle un puñetazo por usar así su pelo.

-Pues mientras tú estabas "haciendo cosas que no me incumben"—Dijo imitando su tono.—Yo he acabado con tu trabajo y con el mío, espero que estés contenta, princesita.

Esto último lo dijo con evidente sarcasmo mientras salía de la habitación, Momoko se giró en redondo, descubriendo que, efectivamente todo estaba como los chorros de loro, la superheroína miró hacia la puerta pensando por unos momentos en correr tras Masaru y agradecerle, pero cambió de opinión al notar rastros de un leve dolor en las raíces de su melena.

-Idiota.—Masculló mientras se sentaba en uno de los múltiples bancos.

Kaoru llegó al gimnasio donde Koji tiraba a canasta sin ni siquiera mirarla a ella, la chica suspiró frustrada al ver que todo estaba exactamente como ella lo dejó.

-¡Ey, podías haber echo algo!—Se quejó.

-Nos han dicho que lo hagamos por parejas, no tendría sentido que solo trabajara yo.—Comentó su compañero mientras la miraba alzando una ceja.

-¿Y si no hubiera vuelto? ¡Estaba en la enfermería!—Se excusó Kaoru.

-Je. Pues a mí me parece que estás bastante bien, no te veo pálida ni nada.—Acusó sarcásticamente Koji.

-¡Pues estoy enferma, así que me voy a casa!—Gritó Kaoru harta de la situación y deseando darse una ducha, dio dos pasos hacia la salida. Solo eso, dos, porque la voz de Koji la detuvo.

-Me pregunto si el director estará de acuerdo…-Dijo él mientras hacía girar entre sus dedos un balón de baloncesto.

-Baka (idiota)—Masculló la chica de ojos verdes dándose la vuelta.—Vale, limpiemos rápido y vámonos a casa.

Sin contestar, Koji cogió otros dos balones y se dirigió para colocarlos en su lugar, mientras Kaoru comenzaba a enrollar la red de tenis.

Por su pare, Miyako acababa de llegar al salón de clases en el que había escuchado los ruidos que solo ocasionaba la limpieza, asomó la cabeza y vio a Hikaru, colocando en su lugar una de las mesas.

-Em…hola.—Susurró Miyako, sin saber qué decir o cómo excusarse.

-Ah, hola.—Él la miró con una sonrisa. Solo eso. No preguntó nada, se limitó a continuar su tarea.

-¿N-No vas a…preguntarme qué he estado haciendo?—Inquirió Miyako, sorprendida, mientras terminaba de adentrarse en el aula.

-No.—Negó él mientras se paraba de nuevo para mirarla.—Eso son cosas tuyas, Miyako-chan, respeto tu intimidad.

Miyako sonrió ampliamente sin a penas darse cuenta.

-Arigato (¿De verdad aún es necesario que lo diga? Ésta palabra es gracias).—Susurró la rubia mientras comenzaba a ayudarle.

En cierto modo, de verdad él le recordaba a Boomer, pero en el fondo deseaba que no fuera así, la joven ya contaba a Hikaru como uno de sus amigos, y si resultaba ser un Rowdyruff Boy Z, todo eso tendría que cambiar…a Miyako no le gustaba que las cosas cambiaran así como así.

-Por cierto, Hikaru…-Dijo ella sin poderse contener.

-¿Sí?—Preguntó él sin mucho interés.

-¿Te importa si mañana traigo algunas galletas para ti? Mi abuelita va a hacer una horneada hoy, pero no me las puedo comer todas…será solo por agradecimiento.

Añadió sonrojada, pues ella bien sabía que Momoko podría comérselas todas, pero al fin y al cabo, Hikaru había respetado su intimidad como todo un caballero, sí merecía un premio. El chico sonrió levemente sin mirarla.

-Claro, ¿por qué no?—Contestó. Ella esbozó una sonrisita sin dejar de lado su sonrojo.

No volvieron a durante todo el tiempo que pasaron limpiando, pese a no ser un silencio incómodo.

**Yo: ¡Sin deberes al poder~! En fin…en un principio, lo del pitido no iba a ser eso, pero necesitaba una excusa para transformarlas.**

**Boomer: Pobre Mojo -w-**

**Brick: Por mí que se ******

**Yo: ¡Brick, que te tengo que censurar! En fin, sé que ahora me estoy centrando más en la pareja de Miyako y Boomer, pero es que son con los que mejor escribo, hay más…digamos compañerismo entre ellos n.n**

**Momoko: ¿Y por qué Brick se enfada? ¡Es cruel!**

**Yo: Celos, Momoko, son celos.**

**Brick: ¡MENTIRA!**

**Butch: Ah, cielos, está claro que sí…**

**Yo: Creo que este capi no me ha quedado muy bien, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema de las peleas y los celos de Brick…**

**Brick: ¡Que no son celos!**

**Kaoru: ¿En el próximo capítulo me encontraré con el chucho?**

**Yo: No lo tengo claro -w- Pobre Peach.**

**Kaoru: Pobre yo, que llevo falda T^T**

**Momoko: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^ ^**


	6. Capítulo 6: El día a día de los Rowdy

**Yo: Mis profesores me adoran n.n Sigo sin deberes**

**Momoko: Así que aquí va el nuevo capi! ^^**

**Kaoru: Gracias a z-bang y, como siempre, a Sakuya-chan por los reviews**

**Brick: ¡Yo no soy un semáforo y no estoy celoso por la come dulces!**

**Boomer: Admite que lo estás n.n**

**Yo: Gracias por los ánimos, Sakuya-chan ^ ^ en éste capi intentaré abordar un poco la desaparición de los chicos por tres años, que va siendo hora**

**Kaoru: ¿Practicas atletismo? La hermana de Kuraii-chan hace taekwondo, y necesita mucho fondo…se tiene que entrenar mucho, desde aquí te deseamos suerte n.n**

**Butch: Kuraii se quedó con las ganas de un cuarto libro, pero en la web de Laura Gallego afirma que no lo habrá -w-**

**Yo: Nya~ ese juego tiene tan buena pinta T^T Una amiga lo tiene y me lo restriega por la cara (en plan broma, obviamente), y mi madre se niega a comprarme la psp hasta navidades -w- Si contamos a Roxas en la organización, también es favorito de ésta xD Pues…la verdad, no tengo favorito, me gustan todos.**

**Miyako: ¡Suerte con geografía! Es terrible.**

**Yo: Esperaré pacientemente a tu historia, no te sientas presionada n.n**

**Kaoru: Disfrutas con mi sufrimiento T^T…pero ese perro también sufrirá ¬¬**

**Brick: ¡Empecemos el capítulo! Este va para z-bang, obviamente.**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Boomer se sentía mal, corría por las calles como si se tratara de un alma en pena, sus pasos resonaban en el silencio de la noche, roto solamente por los gritos de júbilo de las familias que celebraban alegremente la Navidad. Por un momento, el Rowdyruff Boy Z deseó tener una familia a parte de sus hermanos para poder celebrar aquel acontecimiento._

_Pero había muchas cosas que deseaba, y no había obtenido ninguna._

_Notó que el agudo dolor del brazo se intensificaba, cogió aire y apretó los dientes para aguantarlo. Debía huir, avisar a alguien…cualquier cosa. Pero no quería volver allí._

_Antes de darse cuenta, estaba frente a una enorme casa de estilo japonés, la reconoció en pocos segundos: Era la casa de Bubbles. No, eso era un fallo, no era la casa de Bubbles…era la casa de Miyako._

_Boomer se atrevió a subirse silenciosamente al muro, provocando de nuevo esa sensación que parecían mil agujas clavándose en su piel, se sentó sobre la fría piedra y observó, solamente observó. Podría haber entrado, podría haberse salvado a sí mismo y a sus hermanos, porque si algo tenía Boomer claro era que Bubbles ayudaría a cualquier ser vivo, y sin embargo, se quedó allí, mirando embelesado la escena._

_Miyako abrazaba a dos figuras, seguramente sus padres, las lágrimas bañaban el rostro de la chica, pero él estuvo seguro de que eran por la pura felicidad de ver a sus progenitores, la abuela de la muchacha llegaba en ese momento con un enorme pastel y Miyako sonrió al verlo y ayudó a la anciana para llevarlo hasta la mesa, donde el dulce presidió al resto de los alimentos._

_Boomer se levantó y bajó del muro de un salto, notó un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas, no podía ponerla en peligro, aunque eso significara continuar metido en medio de aquel infierno._

_Miró por encima del hombro, donde aún se escuchaba la voz feliz de la chica llamando a sus padres para cenar, Boomer se limitó a susurrar:_

_-Guardé tu secreto._

_Y, tras esto, huyó. Corrió desesperadamente para alejarse de la casa de Bubbles, sabiendo que tarde o temprano le encontrarían o volvería por su propio pie, tan solo para no dejar solos a sus hermanos._

_Y se continuó corriendo, de cabeza a su infierno en vida._

El chico se levantó de un bote de la cama, notaba el pelo pegado a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, soltó un gemido y escondió el rostro entre las manos, tratando de olvidar, solamente de olvidar…

-¿Boom…Hikaru?—Inquirió de forma preocupada su hermano pelirrojo, que aún trataba de acostumbrarse al nuevo nombre del rubio.

-¿Otra vez has soñado con eso?—Preguntó Koji tratando de sonar indiferente, y para quitar hierro al asunto se burló.—No seas niñita.

-No pasa nada, Hikaru, son solo recuerdos.—Comentó Masaru mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-Los recuerdos no pueden dañarnos físicamente, pero sí mentalmente, Masaru, no lo olvides.—Dijo sabiamente Koji, ante lo que Masaru abrió al máximo los ojos.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi hermano? ¡¿Butch, puedes oírme? ¡Quiero de vuelta a mi cabeza hueca!—Se burló, ante lo que pronto tuvo encima a el muchacho de ojos verdes dándole con una almohada.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Llámame Koji, ahora ese es mi nombre! ¡Y haz el favor de morirte y dejarnos tranquilos!

Hikaru alzó la vista, viendo a sus hermanos pelearse aquel tiempo solo ocupado por el dolor parecía lejano, sonrió levemente y les lanzó una almohada, ambos le miraron a una, con Koji aún tratando de golpear a Masaru y éste con las manos del primero agarradas.

-¡Dejad de pelear, parecéis críos!—Y les lanzó otra almohada.

-¡Y tú una nena, lanzando almohadas! ¡Como se nota que no puedes con el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!—Se burló Koji.

-¡Ven aquí, hijo de…argh! ¡Te vas a enterar de quién no puede pelear!—Y se lanzó contra sus hermanos.

Mientras comenzaban a pelearse, entre puñetazos y patadas, una mujer de unos treinta y pico años entró en el cuarto, quedando de piedra al ver a los chicos convertidos en una nube de polvo de la que eventualmente salía un pie o una mano.

-¡NIÑOS!—Gritó con fuerza, y a una los tres pararon y se pusieron en pie.

-¡Miyu-san!—Dijeron a una los chicos.

La señora Miyu, una mujer con el pelo color arena y los ojos oscuros llameantes como fogones, la piel se arrugó alrededor de los ojos cuando frunció el ceño, enfadada.

-¿Otra vez peleando?—Casi chilló.

-No, Miyu-san…-Masculló de forma nerviosa Hikaru.

-¡Eso espero! ¡Ya sabéis que no me gusta que os peleéis!—Reprendió la mujer.

Miyu Kurayami era la madre adoptiva de los muchachos, ni siquiera ella sabía muy bien por qué había terminado así la cosa: Al principio, los chicos no fueron más que sus jardineros, hasta que la mujer se enteró de que no tenían padres, ni papeles, y que entre todos pagaban como podían un piso a las afueras, quizá fuera por eso, o quizá solamente porque los había terminado queriendo antes incluso de que pasaran a formar parte de las familia.

Pese a todo, Miyu había permitido a los chicos elegir el apellido con el que figurarían en el registro del ayuntamiento, tras un par de días de deliberación, ellos habían decidido apellidarse Him, cosa que a la mujer le resultó muy extraña. De una forma o de otra, había prometido dejarles elegir.

Por su parte, ellos sabían que a Miyu no le molestaba tenerlo en su casa…bueno, casa no era la palabra más apropiada: Mansión, era más correcta. Los rowdyruff boys Z no sabían en qué trabajaba su madre adoptiva, pero era lo suficiente como para mantener a una familia de seis a cuerpo de reyes.

Sí, seis. Miyu tenía dos sobrinas que cuidaba como si fueran sus hijas: Natsuki y Kasumi Kurayami eran dos chicas que a ellos les resultaban casi divertidas, quizá fuera solamente por lo sencillo que era picarlas.

-¡Tía Miyu!—Gritó la vocecita de Natsuki desde alguna parte del edificio.-¡Kasu-chan y yo vamos ya a la escuela, si no llegaremos tarde! ¡ADIÓOOS!

Miyu miró a los chicos con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Y vosotros?

La mujer empezó a ser rodeada de un aura sombría que hizo sentir un escalofrío a los muchachos…antes de que Miyu se diera cuenta, ellos estaban con el uniforme perfectamente puesto y las mochilas sobre un solo hombro de forma que les daba un aire de indiferencia.

-¡Sayonara, Miyu-san!—Gritaron a una mientras salían corriendo, el color negro que rodeaba a Miyu se esfumó y ella sonrió como una madre cariñosa.

-Sayonara, chicos.—Se despidió felizmente.

Los tres muchachos caminaron hacia la escuela, Kasumi y Natsuki estudiaban en una algo más lejana, así que ellos suponían que iban con tiempo. Sin embargo, Miyu era impredecible con su humor, y a veces…daba realmente miedo.

El instituto se presentó ante ellos como si fuera una cárcel, aunque desde luego habían pasado por cosas peores…Aunque las fans enloquecidas inspiraban algo de temor.

-¡Masaru-kun! ¿Saldrías conmigo ésta tarde?—Preguntó una.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.—Se excusó el muchacho con una mirada divertida.

Ella soltó un quejido de decepción, mientras tanto una loca trataba de abrazar a Koji.

-¡Koji-kun, Koji-kun! ¿Tienes novia?

-No te importa.—Dijo él desviando la mirada con casi enfado.

-H-Hi-Hikaru-san…-Murmuró tímidamente otra.-¿Vendrías a comprar un regalo para mi hermana conmigo?

-Gomen (perdón) ésta tarde he prometido a mi madre que iría a pasear con ella.—Mintió el muchacho rápidamente poniendo su típica cara de ángel, la chica se derritió.

Entraron al salón de clases con toda la rapidez que sus piernas les permitían y se sentaron en sus asientos resoplando, sus estómagos gruñeron al unísono.

-No hemos desayunado.—Se quejó Hikaru.

-Demonios, Miyu nos hizo correr demasiado.—Masculló Koji.

-Mirándolo por el lado bueno, llegamos antes que esas chicas.—Rió Masaru, aunque sus hermanos no entendían muy bien por qué, el pelirrojo y la tal Momoko no se llevaban muy bien.

Pero ellas no tardaron en llegar, riendo de algo ante lo que Miyako se sonrojaba fuertemente.

-Ah, no seáis malas.—Reprochó la rubia mientras se sentaba en su lugar, frente a Hikaru, sus amigas susurraron algo y se rieron, y Miyako con un puchero se giró hacia el chico.—Ohayo.

-Buenos días.—Respondió él sonriendo confuso, ¿desde cuándo ella le hablaba con tanta soltura?

-¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?—Inquirió ella, Hikaru pudo notar la mirada estupefacta de sus hermanos.

-Bastante bien, me he despertado temprano, ¿y a ti?

-Bueno, la abuela dice que mañana empezaremos la limpieza de la casa, y eso siempre me ha aburrido así que…no sé.

Él soltó una risita y ella se la devolvió, comenzaron a hablar de minucias sin importancia, antes de darse cuenta estaban metidos en su propia burbuja de felicidad, haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de la clase.

-Buenos días.—Saludó amablemente el señor Kotaro, entrando en la clase.

-¡Ohayo, Kotaro-sensei! (forma de llamar a un profesor)

Miyako y Hikaru dejaron de mirarse a regañadientes para volver su vista al recién entrado profesor, que comenzó con la charla de historia, antes de darse cuenta, Hikaru tenía una nota en la esquina de su mesa, miró a su amiga justo a tiempo para ver como ésta apartaba la mano y sonreía.

"_Te he traído las galletas. Lo prometido es deuda."_

Hikaru sonrió levemente y asintió con la cabeza, de forma que ella pudiera ver el gesto por el rabillo del ojo, Miyako esbozó una tierna sonrisita y continuó tomando apuntes.

El tiempo que tardó el almuerzo en llegar se le hizo eterno al Him más joven, el chico recogió sus cosas y comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor con sus hermanos y la masa de fans, perdió de vista a la rubia en los pasillos, no le gustó nada cuando al llegar al comedor vio a un chico arrodillado ante ella y besándole la mano, Hikaru apretó los dientes tratando de no darle un puñetazo, sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que no supo interpretar. Quizá estuviera malo.

Miyako se despidió del chico con el que hablaba y giró la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a su amigo, ella se acercó con andares rápidos y seguros hasta él, las chicas que se concentraban a ambos lados de Hikaru le miraron mal, él hizo caso omiso mientras sonreía.

-Aquí tienes.—Susurró ella sonrojada tendiendo un paquete envuelto en una tela de color azul, él sonrió al notar el detalle del color elegido.

-Gracias, Miyako-san.—Comentó con un leve rubor que le hacía ver ciertamente adorable.

-Sólo te las doy porque mi abuela ha horneado demasiadas.—Apuntó ella rápidamente.

Sus hermanos le miraron mientras le hacían un gesto para que le siguieran hacia la mesa, él dio un par de pasos antes de darse la vuelta de súbito y preguntar casi mecánicamente:

-¿Quién era el chico que te besaba la mano…?

-Ah, ¿él? Koushiro, el líder de los chicos que me siguen a todos lados…es algo extraño, pero no suele molestarme mucho, excepto por los regalos y las flores…me pregunto por qué me las regalará…-Dijo inocentemente.

-Ah, vale…bueno, hasta luego.—Se despidió con una mano mientras se sentaba junto a sus hermanos, pensando en lo totalmente inocentona que resultaba esa chica.

Un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos negros se quedó mirando a Hikaru con casi odio, el rubio le devolvió una mirada indiferente mientras le reconocía con rapidez: Era el tal Koushiro.

-Esa estúpida vuelve a estar con su novio…-Masaru soltó un bufido al ver a Momoko recibiendo un pastel de parte de Ashashi, ella se sonrojó con ojos en forma de corazón.

-Masaru…¿Estás celoso?—Inquirió Koji con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Por esa come-dulces que va a tener cartucheras? ¡Claro que no!—Negó el mayor rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

Hikaru y Koji se miraron con complicidad al ver el sonrojo de su hermano.

**Yo: Adoro los celos de Brick.**

**Brick: ¡No son celos!**

**Yo: En fin, tenía ganas de hacer un capítulo sobre el día a día de los Rowdy, además, me dije: Teniendo dieciséis, ¿cómo se mantienen solos?**

**Miyako: Y de ahí salió Miyu.**

**Kaoru: Lo de las hermanas Natsuki y Kasumi fue solamente una diversión, a Kuraii-chan le encanta crear personajes.**

**Momoko: Ellas no interferirán mucho n.n**

**Butch: ¿Y mi apuesta con esa perdedora? ¬¬**

**Kaoru: ¿Te refieres a mí, idiota? Ò.Ó**

**Yo: Eso será en el próximo capítulo n.n**

**Boomer: Ah~ en fin, dejémoslo por hoy…¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Capítulo 7: El partido

**Yo: se me acabó el chollo, ya hay deberes -w-**

**Brick: Te lo mereces ¬¬U**

**Yo: Qué cruel T^T**

**Miyako: Contestemos el review de Sakuya-san ^^ Yo solo le doy galletas porque mi abuela es una burra que hace bandejas enormes -/-**

**Yo: Seeh…y por eso esa cara no? ¬¬**

**Momoko: ¿Y por qué no me las das a mi? T^T**

**Miyako: P-Porque…no quiero que engordes O/O**

**Brick: ¡A mí no me gusta la gorda!**

**Momoko: ¿A QUIÉN DEMONIOS LLAMAS GORDA, IDIOTA?**

**Brick: ¿ves cómo no me tiene loquito? ¡Es una gritona!**

**Yo: Cortando la discusión…me alegro mucho de que te gustara éste capi n.n**

**Boomer: ¡Me apoyan! Matemos a Koushiro Ò.Ó**

**Yo: ¡Yo también quiero!**

**Miyako: Pobre Koushiro-kun…él no hace nada malo…**

**Kaoru: ¿No te has fijado en la descripción de Koushiro?**

**Miyako: ¿A qué te refieres?**

**Yo: No, nada…**

**Butch: Mojo era una madre horrible, pero Miyu es muy severa T.T**

**Brick: Seeh -.-**

**Kaoru: Bien, ¡que empiece el cap!**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

El aire frío atacó la cara de Kaoru en cuanto la chica salió al patio y se encaminó a la pista de fútbol (soccer), sus ojos recorrieron el lugar mientras ella se arrebujaba en el abrigo color verde claro, el uniforme no era adecuado para jugar, por suerte y como siempre, ella llevaba debajo unas calzonas.

Miyako y Momoko tomaron asiento en las gradas, su amiga de ojos rosas se había armado con dos pompones de éste color. No por nada Momoko era la jefa del equipo de animadoras (¿Porristas?) del equipo de baloncesto.

Miyako, por su parte, soltó una risita al ver la cara de frustración de su amiga "verde", pues pasaban quince minutos de la salida y el chico con el que había apostado no llegaba.

La rubia comenzó a canturrear en voz baja mientras Momoko cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por la dulce voz que Miyako poseía, aunque la muchacha solamente cantaba en presencia del resto de las Powerpuff Girls Z.

-¡O llega en diez segundos o le daré el partido por perdido!—Exclamó Kaoru enfadada.-¡Uno, dos, tres, cuatro…!

-Ya voy, ya voy…qué poca paciencia.—Dijo con sorna una voz indudablemente varonil. Kaoru no había especificado quién la había retado en aquella ocasión en un partido, y al ver allí a los Him al completo, Miyako y Momoko abrieron los ojos al máximo.

Koji se colocó frente a la muchacha de pelo negro, mientras sus hermanos se sentaban en las gradas, Hikaru dio un par de pasos con intención de tomar asiento junto a Miyako, pero Masaru le detuvo cogiéndole abruptamente por la chaqueta.

-Tú te quedas conmigo.—Casi ordenó.

-Pero…-Trató de rebatir el rubio, pero Masaru no se lo permitió.

-No quiero ponerme al lado de la come-pasteles.—Masculló el mayor, y Hikaru tomó asiento a su lado, comprendiendo.

-¿A quién demonios llamas come-pasteles, baka (idiota)?—Gritó Momoko levantándose de golpe.

-¡A ti, gorda!—Respondió con sorna el Him mayor, ante lo que la chica se puso roja de ira.

-Momoko-chan…déjalo…la semana que viene es el primer partido de la temporada, ya le demostrarás lo que puedes hacer.—Pidió Miyako en voz baja.

-Está bien.—Gruñó la rosa.—Va a enterarse ese de lo que valgo yo.

Miyako sonrió levemente y Masaru desvió la mirada, enfadado, Hikaru suspiró de forma cansada.

La chica rubia se levantó y, con ágiles saltitos, bajó de las gradas para quedar justo en la línea que delimitaba el cambo.

-¡Ahora comienza el uno contra uno! Gana el primero que marque.—Dictaminó la rubia cumpliendo su trabajo de árbitro, y Kaoru junto con Koji asintieron.

-¡Te voy a machacar!—Comentó él con burla.

-Morderás el polvo.—Gruñó ella.

-¡Empezamos!—Gritó Miyako dando la señal a la par que se daba la vuelta y volvía a su lugar con Momoko.

Kaoru reaccionó rápido y se apropió del balón mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la portería de Koji, éste la siguió de cerca y robó la pelota, de forma que la chica tuvo que reaccionar rápido y dar la vuelta de golpe.

-¡Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru…!—Cantaba Momoko mientras movía rítmicamente sus pompones, sin mostrar ni un tercio de su talento como animadora (porrista? Sigo sin estar segura -w-)

El partido comenzó a ponerse reñido, ambos jadeaban y, pese al frío, el pelo se pegaba al cuerpo por culpa del sudor, los músculos se tensionaban sin un momento de relajación.

Los estudiantes que habían salido tarde o remoloneado por allí cerca, comenzaron a apiñarse alrededor del campo o a sentarse cómodamente en las gradas, todos deseaban saber el resultado entre los que parecían los dos mejores deportistas de ambos géneros, para ser sinceros muchos dejaban llevar su voto por el que más le atrajera físicamente.

-¿Esto no se llena mucho…?—Susurró Momoko dejando de mover los brazos al notar un empujón.

-S-Sí…sorprendente lo que puede hacer el buen fútbol…-Dijo Miyako mirando hacia todos lados. Había perdido de vista a Hikaru entre el gentío, pero sospechaba que el chico estaba en medio de aquella masa de chicas rodeada de corazones.

"Sí, y los buenos cuerpos" Pensó Momoko, sin embargo no lo dijo en voz alta, pues sabía que Miyako era demasiado inocente como para entenderla. En ese momento, la vista de la chica de ojos rosas se fijó en la alta figura de Ashashi, bajó paso a paso y entre empujones las gradas, dejando a Miyako más sola que la una.

-Momoko-chan…-Susurró la rubia, sintiéndose levemente ignorada.

Sin embargo, y en cuanto se vio sola, un grupo de chicos la rodeó, pidiéndole sentarse a su lado para ver el partido, una cita, o exigiendo saber por qué le había dado galletas al chico nuevo. Miyako se sintió algo presionada, y trató de calmarlos sonriendo levemente y haciendo gestos para que bajaran la voz, finalmente la cabellera castaña y los ojos negros de Koushiro se abrieron paso entre el grupo de chicos.

-Miyako-san, como presidente de tu club de fans me veo obligado a expresar los sentimientos de todos: Tras tanto tiempo adorándote y colmándote de atenciones, das las primeras galleras que regalas a un chico que acaba de llegar y que…¡Ni siquiera se ha unido a nosotros!

Ante el discurso, la rubia se quedó a cuadros y simplemente se defendió con una frase:

-Hikaru-kun es solo mi amigo…

Y las replicas de sus fans volvieron a la carga, mientras ella se encogía en su asiento y se preparaba para escucharlas durante un rato.

Por su parte, Momoko tropezó con uno de los escalones, y cerca estuvo de caer, sin embargo alguien la sostuvo de nuevo, al sentir unos brazos fuertes rodeándola de forma protectora, la chica pensó que era Ashashi quien la sujetaba, y alzó la cabeza dispuesta a agradecérselo…encontrándose con la estúpida cara del mayor de los Him.

-¿Y tú eres jefa de las animadoras? (porristas? Voy a dejar de ponerlo, porque quizá me equivoque y sería un corte xD)

-¡No es mi culpa que el suelo esté resbaladizo!—Se quejó ella.

Era cierto que de niña no hubiera podido aspirar a ser si quiera la peor del equipo, pero ser una Powerpuff Girl Z había mejorado su equilibrio de forma sorprendente. En un principio no le interesó entrar al equipo pero…Ashashi estaba en baloncesto y era el capitán, y ella creía que era casi el deber de la jefa de animadoras y el capitán del equipo de baloncesto estar juntos, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

-Además, parece que me sigues para que no caiga.—Casi gritó ella, enfadada.

-¡Eres tú la que parece querer caer en mis brazos!—Le espetó él.

-¡JÁ! Ya te gustaría.—Comentó Momoko de forma sarcástica.

-¡Eres una…!—Masaru iba a decir una barbaridad por la que seguramente hubiera recibido una bofetada, llevado por la pelea. Sin embargo, la mirada fija y malévola de un grupo de chicas y chicos les hizo darse cuenta de algo.

Al incorporarse de la casi caída, los brazos de Masaru habían quedado inconscientemente alrededor de Momoko, y las manos de ella en el pecho del chico.

Se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados a más no poder, Masaru carraspeó y explicó:

-Me voy, solamente había ido a por un paquete de chicles al quiosco de enfrente.

La chica entendió entonces porque el aliento de él había olido a fresa cuando le había gritado. Espera…si había podido oler su aliento…¿Tan cerca habían estado?

-Pues alah, intenta romperte una pierna.—Dijo ella con acritud pero aún sonrojada mientras terminaba de bajar.

-¡Ashashi-kun!—Chilló Momoko, el chico se giró y la abrazó.

-¡Momoko-chan!—Dijo felizmente, saludándola con un beso en la mejilla. (**Yo: No suelo meterme en la historia pero…tenía que decir esto: ¬¬U)**

Ella se quedó como un tomate maduro…muy maduro, sus ojos se volvieron corazones cuando comenzó a charlar alegremente con su proyecto de novio.

-¡Argh, demonios!—Gritó Kaoru frustrada mientras corría jadeante tras Koji.-¿Es que no vas a cansarte nunca?

-¡No pienso perder contra una chica!—Respondió él mientras continuaba su camino, sintiendo las piernas pesadas.

-¿Sabes? ¡Me recuerdas a un maldito idiota que conocí!—Espetó ella mientras le robaba el balón como buenamente podía, y le esquivaba para ir hacia su gol.

Kaoru se acercaba peligrosamente a la portería de Koji, quien resbaló con una placa de hielo que se había formado por el frío en la hierba. El muchacho cayó al suelo y se levantó con una sonora maldición, Kaoru sonrió viendo su victoria a unos pasos…hasta que escuchó un infernal pitido.

"No, ahora no" Suplicó mentalmente al ver su cinturón parpadear con una luz verde.

"¿Por qué a mí?" Se preguntó Momoko de forma desesperada separándose de Ashashi.

"¡SÍIIII! Al fin podré salir de aquí…" Se dijo Miyako mientras se disculpaba de sus fans y salía poco a poco.

-Em…Ashashi-kun…gomen (perdón) pero me duele la cabeza…¡Tengo que ir a la enfermería!—Se despidió la chica mientras salía a correr, dejando al chico del que creía estar enamorada de piedra.

-Ey, idiota.—Kaoru paró abruptamente y se giró hacia Koji.-¿Lo dejamos en empate?

-¡Obviamente, no, no pienso perder contra una chica!—Espetó él.

-Pues pospongámoslo…-Pidió ella.—Cuando no haga tanto frío continuaremos, ¿qué te parece?

Él gruñó, pero tras unos momentos asintió de mala gana con la cabeza, Kaoru sonrió ampliamente y salió corriendo a toda velocidad sin dar motivo alguno, las gradas se quedaron petrificadas mientras algunas quejas se esparcían por el aire junto con las preguntas de hacia dónde habrían ido las chicas. Sin embargo, los hermanos Him sonrieron de medio lado sin darse, a la vez. Ellos sí entendían la prisa de las muchachas.

Las Powerpuff Girls Z hicieron su aparición en medio de la ciudad, el profesor solamente les había hablado de un atraco y de algo sobre recuperar popularidad.

La tarde anterior, las tres muchachas habían acudido al laboratorio para ver a sus antiguos amigos, cuando Miyako y Momoko habían abrazado afectuosamente a Ken y Kaoru había destruido medio laboratorio para matar a Puchi por cierta falda, el profesor les pidió que trataran de dialogar con Mojo la próxima vez que lo vieran y así saber dónde había estado por ese largo periodo de tiempo.

Quince minutos exactos después, las chicas tenían a dos hombres con pasamontañas a sus pies y la policía se lo agradecía repetidamente una y otra vez.

Ellas se despidieron y se marcharon a toda velocidad hacia un callejón en el que se transformaron normalmente. Aquella misma noche, todas durmieron en casa de Miyako. Tras aquella limpieza en la que la casa se enfadó con ellas y las asustó terriblemente, se había convertido en tradición ayudar a la rubia en su "enjuague" a la enorme casa.

-¡Miyako-chan, ¿por qué no cantas algo?—Pidió Momoko a la mitad de la noche, mientras jugaba con un mechón de su largo pelo.

-P-Pero…-Trató de rebatir la rubia con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Vamos, has pedido reto!—Exigió Kaoru.

Y allí estaban ellas, jugando a verdad o desafío, tras que la dueña de la casa se negara a responder a la pregunta: "¿Te gusta alguien?" debía pagar la prenda.

-You want me this prommes to say by my side

But after sometime you just put me aside

You never thought that a girl coulg be strong

Now I´ll show you how to grow old

Be my Bad Boy

Be my man

Be my weekend lover

But don´t be my friend

You can be my Bad Boy

But understand

That I don´t need you in my life again

Se calló abruptamente levemente sonrojada sus amigas la miraron de forma pícara y la chica solamente alcanzó a mirar hacia el suelo, avergonzada.

-Una vez hiciste esta promesa  
De quedarte a mí lado  
Pero después de un tiempo me dejaste a un lado  
Nunca pensaste que una chica podría ser tan fuerte  
Ahora te mostraré como seguir adelante

Se mi chico malo, se mi hombre  
Se mi amor de fin de semana  
Pero no seas mi amigo  
Puedes ser mi chico malo  
Pero entiende  
Que no te necesito más en mi vida de nuevo

Tradujo Kaoru con una sonrisita sarcástica.

-¿La has hecho tú? ¿A quién?

Miyako no respondió, se limitó a echarse en su saco de dormir y decir:

-Es tarde, durmamos.

Momoko y Kaoru no insistieron, sabían que su amiga era totalmente vergonzosa en esos temas, a una ambas se lanzaron al suelo y sonrieron mientras comenzaban a charlar en voz baja:

-Nee, Momoko, es raro es ti no estar loca por el chico nuevo, por cualquiera de los tres.—Comentó Kaoru pícaramente.

-¡Ese Masaru es un total idiota!—Chilló la rosa mientras alzaba la barbilla desafiante.—No deja de molestarme.

-Celos.—Susurró Miyako con una risita.

-Tú cállate, Miyako, que pareces tener algo con el tal Hikaru.—Y Kaoru se echó a reír.

-¡Hikaru solo es un amigo!—Respondió ella totalmente sonrojada.

-Además, Kaoru, ese Koji parece perfecto para ti.—Contraatacó Momoko.

-¿Ese? ¡Ni de coña! Es un…un…¡Argh, no sé ni decir un insulto lo suficientemente malo!

-Nee, (oye, creo. n.n) chicas…-Susurró la rubia, que fue la primera en intentar compartir su preocupación con sus amigas.-¿No os recuerdan ellos a…a los Rowdyruff boys Z?

-Ellos desaparecieron.—Dijo Momoko, pero no contestó.

-Mojo Jojo también.—Acotó Kaoru, y las tres se quedaron en un total silencio.

-Pero es imposible, aún no han hecho ningún destrozo así que…¡No pueden ser ellos!—Dijo la chica del pelo largo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma más que a sus amigas. Y dejaron el tema.

Pasaron la noche hablando de chicos y cosas sin importancia, y por un momento les pareció volver a ser unas niñas que no tenían preocupaciones, por un momento dejaron de ser las Powerpuff Girls Z, y casi se olvidaron de éste echo.

**Yo: La canción ésta vez es Bad Boy, de Cascada.**

**Brick: ¿Sabéis qué es lo peor? Que tampoco escucha mucho esa canción -w-**

**Butch: ¿EMPATE? ¿EMPATE?**

**Kaoru: ¡NO PUEDO QUEDAR EMPATE CON ÉSTE IDIOTA, YO SOY MEJOR!**

**Yo: Yatta, yatta…prometo hacer el desempate, pero entonces ganará quien tenga más votos.**

**Momoko: ¿QUÉ? O.O**

**Yo: Es que no podía elegir quien debía ganar -/-**

**Miyako: Fans del demonio T^T**

**Boomer: Ò,Ó**

**Yo: No soy de las que ponen muchas canciones en sus fics…pero había que rellenar xD**

**Brick: Y yo sigo sin estar celoso ¬¬**

**Yo: claro, claro, claro…jajajaja *Ataque de risa***

**Boomer: Nos leemos ;P**


	8. Capítulo 8: Nuevos sentimientos

**Yo: Como siempre, gracias por los reviews ^^ ¡Hemos llegado a diez! ¡Es más, son once! Gracias a todos! ^^**

**Boomer: *Aparece con una tarta con diez velas.***

**Yo: Arigato a GhostWishper por el review n.n Como es la más reciente que lee, éste capi va para ella ;P**

**Kaoru: Gracias z-bang por querer que yo gane n.n**

**Yo: Y, por último pero no menos importante, Sakuya-chan! ^^ A mí también me gustó más como me quedó el anterior xD En realidad, lo de un gol lo puse para no explayarme con el partido, porque no quería que ninguno marcara gol.**

**Miyako: Pobre Koushito, ¿hay alguien que no quiera matarle?**

**Boomer: ¡`NO! ¬¬U ¿ves? Formaremos un grupo mata-fans-locos Ò.Ó**

**Brick: Por primera vez estoy con mi hermano -w-**

**Momoko: Eso que huelo es…¿tarta? *O***

**Yo: ¡Que empiece el cap mientras nos la comemos! **

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El tiempo pasó con rapidez, sin que ninguno de ellos parecieran advertirlo, la relación de Miyako y Hikaru creció hasta el punto de que se dirigían al otro por el nombre sin ningún sufijo, las miraditas disimuladas o las risitas escondidas en clase no pasaron inadvertidos a nadie, y a los fans de cada uno de ellos no les gustaba demasiado éste echo.

Por su parte, Momoko y Masaru a cada día se odiaban más, las peleas llegaron al punto de que fueron castigados en repetidas ocasiones tras las clases por ponerse a pegar gritos e insultarse con el profesor delante, ni siquiera el señor Kotaro podía permitir eso.

Mientras, Kaoru y Koji continuaban peleando por todo y retándose a cualquier tontería, cuando uno perdía (normalmente por suerte) el otro se jactaba de meterse con él, hasta que el perdedor ganaba en algo y las tornas cambiaban, Miyako (que al fin y al cabo era la única que acababa mirando las cosas con cabeza fría) creía empezar a ver en ellos una relación que pasaba del odio al amor-odio, pese a que la chica verde lo negara todo completamente.

Mojo Jojo continuó haciendo de las suyas, rápidamente se le unió Fuzzy, sin embargo eran los únicos villanos de los que las chicas sabían algo, el resto continuaban desaparecidos sin dejar rastro. Más de una vez habían tratado de hacer caso al profesor y preguntar por el tiempo en el que no habían estado, pero la reacción de los villanos siempre era violenta…o simplemente huían.

Antes de darse cuenta, Halloween estaba al caer, en clase no se hablaba de otra cosa, las chicas hablaban animadamente sobre qué hacer el esperado día cuando Himeko (princesa) se puso frente a toda la clase y anunció:

-Voy a dar una fiesta en mi casa, espero que todos acudáis vestidos para la ocasión, habrá una parte de la mansión destinada al terror, otra al baile…y un largo etcétera, en otras palabras, ¡la fiesta del siglo! Y todos estáis invitados.

Estaba claro que lo único que Himeko quería era llamar la atención y quedar por encima de las tres muchachas siendo "buena" e invitándolas también, sin embargo la idea no dejaba de hacerles ilusión tan solo por eso. Pese a que Himeko era odiosa, una ocasión así no se presentaba fácilmente, y ellas no pensaban faltar.

-Yo me encargaré de los disfraces.—Propuso felizmente Miyako.

-Está bien, pero recuerda…-Trató de advertir Kaoru, pero la rubia le cortó con un ademán de la mano.

-Sí, sí, lo sé…tú pantalones.

La chica asintió con la cabeza con una mirada que decía a las claras: "Me timas y mueres"

Cuando los Rowdyruff boys Z llegaron a casa, iban hablando sobre la dichosa fiesta y de cómo eso afectaría a su reputación porque, obviamente, no irían.

-¡Claro que no!—Casi gritó Masaru.-¡A la mierda la reputación, no voy a ir!

-¡¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos acosen? – Dijo Koji con un ademán de la mano despectivo.

-Sí, tenéis razón, encima abría que buscar los disfraces.—A la mente de Hikaru vino Miyako, y por un momento se preguntó de qué iría ella.

-¿De qué habláis, chicos?—Preguntó la señora Miyu saliendo de la cocina, llevaba un delantal totalmente manchado de nata, los chicos sonrieron ampliamente: Eso era pastel de postre.

-De nada.—Respondió Masaru con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Hablan de una fiesta de Halloween que va a preparar una chica de su clase y a la que no parecen querer asistir.—Dijeron a una dos voces desde la entrada.

Y allí estaban, con el pelo negro como el azabache, corto y revuelto la una, largo y esmeradamente peinado la otra. La misma piel pálida, los mismos ojos de color violáceo, las mismas expresiones aniñadas pese a sus quince años…Las gemelas: Natsuki la del pelo corto, Kasumi la del cabello largo.

-Buenos días, tía Miyu, buenos días, chicos.—Saludó alegremente Natsuki, cuya personalidad era arrolladora.

-Ohayo.—Saludaron ellos al unísono con los dientes apretados por el abrazo en el que la niña les acababa de estrechar, quisieron matarla pero Miyu no toleraba los golpes en su casa.

-Hola, chicos, por cierto, deberíais ir a la fiesta.—Comentó Kasumi sonriendo y dando un beso en la mejilla a su tía.

-No podéis obligarnos.—Dijo Masaru obstinadamente.

-Ellas no, pero yo sí.—Replicó entonces la señora Miyu con el ceño fruncido.—No me parece bien vuestra poca vida social, sé que os tenéis los unos a los otros, pero creo que debéis ampliar vuestro círculo de amigos.

-¡Miyu-san, siempre estamos rodeados de chicas!—Espetó Koji.

-Lo sé, pero esas no son vuestras amigas.—Rió la mujer mientras les señalaba acusadoramente con un cucharón que llevaba en la mano.—Iréis.

-No nos obligues.—Suplicó Hikaru con carita de ángel. Pero Miyu era ya inmune.

-Nada de "no nos obligues" ¡O vais u os echo!

-Iremos.—Respondieron a una los Rowdy, con un bufido.

Miyu sonrió con aprobación, tuvo ganas de abrazarlos para quitar la expresión de enfado, pero sabía lo suficiente de sus hijos adoptivos como para entender que, si los abrazaba, ellos se sentirían aún más incómodos, así que se limitó a sonreírles.

-Bien, y ahora a cenar.—Fue todo lo que dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina.

En algún lugar de la ciudad, dentro de una enorme casa estilo japonés, una chica con lo que parecían millones de alfileres en la boca se esforzaba en dar las primeras puntadas a una tela de color negro, frunció levemente el ceño tratando de pensar en cómo combinarla para que quedara perfecta con el pelo de Momoko, finalmente suspiró y comenzó a clavar los alfileres en el pequeño cojín que usaba para esto.

Miyako miró la hora, eran las cuatro. En treinta minutos empezaría el partido que seguramente se convertiría en el más importante de la temporada, su instituto jugaría contra sus enemigos acérrimos: El instituto Kyoshi.

La rubia abrió su armario mientras sacaba una camisa de color negro y una falda azul cielo, los colores de su equipo. Momoko iría y, obviamente, había pedido a sus amigas que estuvieran allí para apoyarla. Miyako sonrió levemente mientras se vestía con rapidez y cogía la cámara de vídeo, se puso unas botas y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejó sus mechones rubios sueltos de forma informal.

Sonrió a su reflejo y salió corriendo de casa, no sin antes despedirse de su abuela con un beso en la arrugada mejilla de ella.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Kaoru peleando con Koji sobre quién podría comer más, a Miyako le pareció algo tonto este echo, pero ya se había acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amiga con ese chico.

-Koji-kun, no quiero molestarte pero…¿Dónde está tu hermano?—Preguntó suavemente.

-Hikaru acaba de entrar, a Masaru hemos tenido que traerle a rastras.—Informó Koji sin dejar de mirar a Kaoru, entre ambos parecía haber una chispa de competencia.

-¿Masaru-kun ha venido?—Casi gritó la rubia sorprendida. El mayor de los Him no solía presentarse en aquellos eventos, era más, nunca hasta entonces lo había echo.

Miyako les dejó solos mientras entraba al gimnasio, faltaban tan solo cinco minutos para que comenzara el partido y las gradas estaban atestadas de gente, la rubia suspiró desesperada y soltó un gemidito de frustración al notar que sus fans le habían guardado un sitio.

-¡Miyako!—Llamó una voz conocida, la chica reconoció la mano que se alzaba entre montones de cabezas femeninas, ella se acercó felizmente.

-¡Hikaru!—Saludó, el chico llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y sonreía de forma distraída.

-Te he guardado un sitio.—Comentó señalando el asiento vacío de su lado, la masa de chicas miró a la rubia con enfado, sin embargo ella se sentó con un movimiento grácil y femenino y sonrió de forma amplia.

-Gracias.—Fue todo lo que dijo.

El chico sonrió mientras la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, Miyako observaba aparentemente embelesada hacia el frente, y el chico se dedicó a recorrer con la vista sus ya conocidos rasgos. Los ojos azules como el cielo que brillaban con fuerza, la piel pálida pero de mejillas y labios rosados, las facciones finas y femeninas que traían locos a tantos chicos…entonces se fijó en algo: Por primera vez desde que la conocía, la joven llevaba el pelo suelto, cayendo en tirabuzones libres.

-Te queda bien.—Comentó en voz baja.

Ella pareció salir de una ensoñación.

-¿El..qué?

-El pelo suelto, siempre lo llevas recogido.—Sin a penas darse cuenta, Hikaru extendió una mano y colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de ella, que se sonrojó violentamente.

Al darse cuenta de su gesto, él también se volvió algo parecido a un tomate y giró de golpe la cara.

Quiso decir algo, explicarse, decirle que no lo había echo a posta…y, sobre todo, sintió el impulso de repetir aquel gesto y después abrazarla, negó fuertemente con la cabeza y abrió la boca para disculparse…

Pero comenzó el partido.

Momoko estaba nerviosa, jugueteaba con sus manos mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Aún faltaban unos minutos para que comenzara el evento (**Yo: Siento intervenir…hagamos como si hubiésemos vuelto un poco para atrás ^ ^) **y ella ya estaba, obviamente, completamente preparada. El uniforme azul y negro de las animadoras se pegaba a su cuerpo revelando la forma de éste, los pompones de estos mismos colores estaban en sus manos y el pelo había sido esmeradamente peinado en dos coletas atadas por lazos de color azul, los ojos rosados estaban brillantes de la felicidad y emoción. En el descanso. Bailaría en el descanso.

Escuchó un par de risitas de sus compañeras, se giró dispuesta a ver a qué venían y…lo descubrió al ver acercarse a Ashashi, Momoko se sonrojó violentamente. ¿Es que acaso él no sabía que tendría problemas si le encontraban allí? Casi como si le leyera el pensamiento, el chico rápidamente dijo:

-Sólo venía a desearte suerte.

-Ah, gracias.—Sonrió felizmente Momoko.—Lo mismo digo, éste partido es muy importante.

-Vamos a machacarlos.—Aseguró el otro mientras depositaba en un gesto acostumbrado un beso en la mejilla de Momoko.—Esperaré impaciente tu baile.—Susurró en el oído de ella.

-Am…etto…¡Sí!—Dijo ella con un leve sonrojo.

Y él se fue, pues no faltaba mucho para que comenzara el partido.

Momoko no pudo ver cómo iba, se limitó a escuchar los gritos de la gente desde el vestuario, donde ella daba rápidas órdenes a sus compañeras para que todo saliera perfecto. La líder no dejaba de sonreír ampliamente. Él le había dicho que esperaría impaciente su baile…¡Ashashi!

-Bien, chicas, ¿lo habéis entendido?—Preguntó finalmente.

-¡Sí!—Gritaron todas a una, justo a tiempo para escuchar su presentación.

Ellas salieron corriendo y ordenadamente se colocaron en posición, justo en medio. Las luces se apagaron hasta que todo quedó en penumbra, alumbrado tan solo por los focos que las enfocaban a ellas. La coreografía comenzó, muchos chicos parecían a punto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal ante los movimientos de las animadoras. No eran nada atrevidos, ni mucho menos, pero hasta un simple saludo con la mano de esas chicas resultaba increíblemente atrayente.

El lugar se iluminó de golpe mientras el baile proseguía, Momoko sonreía llena de ilusión mientras seguía los pasos que ella misma había creado. Todo iba perfecto, ni un solo fallo en su perfecto día. Podía notar la mirada de Ashashi desde algún lugar, aunque no sabía muy bien de cuál. Hasta una simple mirada le ponía el pelo de la nuca de punta.

Cuando todo terminó, las chicas estaban echas una pirámide cuya cúspide era la líder, Momoko aún sonreía de forma infantil que le daba un aire inocente nada coherente con su cuerpo de mujer, las chicas deshicieron su construcción y fueron directas a los probadores, la muchacha de ojos rosas volvió la cabeza hacia todos lados, sin embargo no vio a Ashashi, aunque sí a Masaru, a quien le sacó la lengua.

Por su parte, el mayor de los Him estaba rodeado de chicas hermosísimas, sin embargo a él no le interesaban demasiado, ni la que prácticamente se aplastaba contra él había llamado más su atención que el baile de las animadoras (¿porristas? En serio, no lo sé –w-) Cuando Momoko le sacó la lengua, él le devolvió una mueca de desagrado, ¿quién creería que aquella chica de actitud infantil era la misma que se había mostrado arrebatadoramente hermosa y llena de energía? Peor aún, ¿qué hacía él pensando eso? ¡Maldición!

Miyako se levantó de un salto aplaudiendo con fuerza la actuación de su amiga, sus voces de ánimo quedaron acalladas por el estruendo de los gritos, el equipo del contrario salió a hacer su número, y para desgracia de muchos, llegó a ser incluso mejor que el suyo, aunque Miyako jamás diría eso ante Momoko.

Tras el partido, Hikaru se despidió de Miyako amablemente y salió fuera para esperar a sus hermanos, Koji pasó prácticamente sin verle por su lado, pues iba echando humo y mascullando pestes sobre cierta muchacha de su clase cuyo nombre empezaba por "K" y acababa por "U". Hikaru soltó una risita mal disimulada mientras llamaba la atención de su hermano, éste cayó mirándole fijamente y, tras unos momentos, se apoyó en la pared junto al rubio.

Masaru tardó diez minutos más en salir, y cuando lo hizo llevaba la mayor cara de pensativo que jamás habían visto ninguno de sus hermanos , quienes se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Masaru? ¿Pasa algo?—Preguntó Hikaru mientras caminaban hacia casa.

-No, nada.—Respondió el mayor sin mirarle a la cara y aún pensativo.

-Ey, idiota, apuesto lo que quieras a que no eres más rápido que yo.—Comentó Koji intentando hacerle reaccionar.

-Hum…lo que tú digas.—Masculló el otro sin dejar de caminar, ni siquiera enfadarse.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Nos lo han cambiado!—Gritó Hikaru "horrorizado" mientras se levaba ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Cualquier cambio sería para mejor.—Añadió burlón el chico de ojos verdes.

Cuando llegaron a casa, la señora Miyu tomó la temperatura de Masaru tres veces, preocupada por su estado, y al no notarle enfermo se contentó con ver cómo cenaba bien y se metía en la cama, como siempre les revolvió cariñosamente el pelo antes de salir de la habitación. Los Him aún pudieron oír los pasos rápidos de la hiperactiva Natsuki tras los serenos de su hermana.

Cerraron los ojos a una, sin darse cuenta, para tratar de dormir. Pero dos de tres no eran capaces.

Koji cayó dormido en cuestión de segundos.

Masaru, por su parte, no dejaba de pensar en el comportamiento infantil de Momoko, y no podía evitar querer pegar a Ashashi y patearle una vez en el suelo por tomarse tantas libertades con la chica de pelo naranja…Sin embargo, aquello no estaba bien. Es decir, no eran celos. Simplemente no le gustaba que alguien se acercara a su enemiga con buenos fines.

Por otra parte, Hikaru rememoraba una y otra vez los hermosos rasgos de Miyako, los labios hechos especialmente para sonreír, los ojos profundos rodeados de largas pestañas de color negro, el pelo rubio del que el Sol sacaba hermosos destellos, la piel suave, el delicioso sabor de las galletas que la chica había comenzado a llevarle una vez por semana, pues su abuela horneaba siempre demasiadas…

"¿Siendo sincero?" Se preguntó a sí mismo Hikaru de forma reflexiva, suspiró pesadamente al notar las primeras palabras que afloraron en sus pensamientos.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando."

**Yo: O.O**

**Brick: Sigo sin estar celoso!**

**Yo: *De nuevo ataque de risa.***

**Momoko: En fin…aquí dejamos esto, que Kuraii-chan está cansada por andar mucho.**

**Butch: Lo sentimos, mañana con suerte el próximo capi.**

**Kaoru: ¡Nos leemos! ^ ^**


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Noche horrible?

**Yo: ¡Ha habido más reviews de lo esperado!**

**Brick: Increíble -w- ¡Todos decís que soy mono celoso, pero es que yo no tengo celos!**

**Kaoru: Gracias a Palurockandrollen, Angelic-Bloody-Night, Eiko Hiwatari y OFIXD, éste capítulo va para vosotros n.n**

**Miyako: Y, como siempre…¡Arigato, Sakuya-chan!**

**Yo: No pasa nada porque no comentaras, tranquila, bastante que gastas tu tiempo en hacerlo ^ ^ Gracias, la verdad es que me gustó la idea de los celos de Brick, y además no sabía muy bien como juntar a esos dos…**

**Brick: QUE YO NO ESTOY CELOSO.**

**Boomer: Bah, éste es como las montañas rusas, un día está todo feliz y al siguiente te pega -w-**

**Butch: Pero seguimos sin verle sano si está pensativo…¿Desde cuándo tiene cerebro?**

**Yo: ¡Butch, sin insultar! ¬¬U ¡SÍII! Llevémosle al psicólogo ^ ^**

**Brick: NOOO! T_T**

**Boomer: Cambiando de tema, Kuraii-chan me ha contado que pronto revelaré el paradero de los villanos y el por qué de mi trauma, pero no calcula muy bien los capítulos -w-**

**Momoko: La pareja favorita de Kuraii-chan también es kaoruxButch, pero suele dejarla para el final, esencialmente para explayarse con ella n.n**

**Miyako: En fin, y aquí el capi de la fiesta…**

**Yo: ¡Capitulo 9!**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Halloween continuó acercándose cada vez más, hasta el punto de que nadie reparó en ello hasta que solo faltaba un día para la esperadísima fiesta de Himeko (Princesa), todos salieron en tropel de clase quedando de forma atropellada para comprar disfraces, al ser Viernes se libraban de tener que hacer nada relacionado con los estudios por la tarde, Miyako se limitó a mirar a sus amigas con orgullo y anunciar:

-Mañana os daré vuestros disfraces.

-¿Mañana? ¿No habría que probárselos…?—Propuso Kaoru con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¡Claro que no!—Miyako casi parecía ofendida.—Llevo años confeccionando vuestra ropa, conozco vuestras medidas como la palma de mi mano.

-Lo sabemos, Miyako-chan, igual que confiamos en tu buen gusto.—Trató de animarla Momoko con una sonrisa. Funcionó.

Durante la comida, Ashashi decidió acercarse a la mesa de las chicas, Miyako y Kaoru se sonrieron mientras se excusaban de forma amable, Momoko, que estaba de espaldas a Ashashi y no sabía nada, se ofreció a acompañarlas, pero ellas se negaron.

-Chicas…-Trató de decir la chica de ojos rosas, pero Ashashi la cortó.

-Momoko-chan, buenos días.—Saludó el joven colocándose a su derecha.

-¡A-Ashashi-kun!

-¿Qué tal el día?—Preguntó él mientras tomaba asiento.

-Muy bien…-Dijo Momoko mientras sus ojos se volvían corazones de color rojo.—Pero mejor ahora que te he visto.

Él rió.

-Dime, Momoko-chan…a la fiesta de Himeko no se debe ir con pareja, ¿no?

-Em…no.—Dijo la chica sin saber a dónde quería llegar.

-Ah, qué mal…quería invitarte. En fin, espero que me reserves un baile.—Colocó de nuevo un beso en su mejilla y se fue.

**{Al día siguiente…}**

-Amor no es aquello que queremos sentir, si no aquello que sentimos sin querer.—Citó en voz baja el joven Hikaru de forma que sus hermanos no le oyeron, tratando de explicarse a sí mismo el por qué de sus alocados sentimientos por la muchacha rubia.

Ah, cielo santo, aquello era una soberana tontería. Ni él mismo se lo creía cuando comenzó a caminar por el camino rodeado de rosas que llevaba a la fiesta. Las luces se veían desde cualquier lugar de la ciudad, el ruido era atronador, los fuertes sonidos dejaron medio sordos a los Him, pero sonreían para contentar a sus fans.

Las chicas eran fácilmente identificables entre el gentío, pues eran rodeadas de millones de muchachos que peleaban por tener un baile con cualquiera de las tres, las miradas de ellos se dirigieron casi inconscientemente hacia ellas, quizá por la forma de llamar la atención.

Miyako iba disfrazada de diablesa, llevaba un corpiño de color negro con detalles en rojo, dejando a la vista su hermosa figura, la falda roja casi parecía formar un vestido con la camiseta, ésta era corta, permitiendo ver las piernas torneadas de la rubia, llevaba de forma totalmente obvia una cola de color rojo terminada en punta que llegaba justo hasta donde empezaban las botas de color negro, que era hasta la rodilla. Los cuernos de color rojo resaltaban sobre su pelo rubio, atado de nuevo en dos coletas, permitiendo así ver sus bonitos pendientes en forma de calavera, todo adornado por unos guantes sin dedos y largos hasta el codo a rayas negras y rojas.

Momoko, por su parte, llevaba un vestido de color negro que caía con vuelo hasta tres dedos por encima de sus rodillas, adornado por su cinturón negro, continuaba con unas botas con algo de tacón que la hacían mínimamente más alta, el gorro de color negro estaba un poco descolocado, dándole un toque informal que era concluido por sus guantes concluidos en puntilla, concluyendo su disfraz de bruja. El pelo caía suelto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, adornado por adornos en forma de gatos negros o estrellas de éste color.

Por último, Kaoru ejercía el perfecto papel de vampiresa, con los colmillos sobresaliendo levemente de su labio superior y rozando el inferior, los labios pintados de rojo sangre le daban un aire tétrico. Llevaba el pelo descolocado como siempre, una capa de color negro que casi llegaba a arrastrarse por el suelo, una camiseta roja de tirantas con pequeños murcielaguitos negros en los tirantes junto con unas calzonas (¿shorts?) de color negro profundo, llevaba un par de anillos en forma del animal predilecto de prácticamente cualquier vampiro, los botines negros parecían tan cómodos como cualquier deportiva (tenis).

Ellos soltaron un bufido al ver corretear por ahí la menuda figura de Natsuki, quien iba disfrazada de demonio, seguida de cerca por un ángel que debía ser Kasumi. Era sorprendente que siempre estuvieran en algún sitio.

Hikaru, perfectamente disfrazado de la Parca, se acercó a Miyako dispuesto a saludarla, pero fue detenido por las fans enloquecidas, que se habían puesto de acuerdo para alejarles. El chico suspiró y comenzó a charlas con ellas, tratando de complacerlas.

La gente bailaba, algunos restregándose entre ellos provocadoramente, otros simplemente divirtiéndose con un amigo cercano. Koji estaba apoyado contra una pared, hacía rato que se había escapado de sus fans, iba disfrazado de un hombre lobo, y daba la casualidad de que su eterna rival Kaoru iba de vampiresa…suele decirse que los licántropos y los vampiros se odian, ¿no? Rió por lo bajinis al darse cuenta de la situación al ver cómo ella se escondía de unos diez chicos diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Se acercó a la mesa de las bebidas escupiendo maldiciones por lo bajo, y Koji no pudo resistirse a acercarse para "jugar" un rato con ella.

-Anda, si es drácula…uy no, que es una chica.—Comentó burlón.

-Ah, demonios, no me dejas sola ni en una fiesta…¡Muérete de una vez!—Espetó ella frunciendo fuertemente el ceño.-¿A caso vives solo para hacerme la vida imposible?

-No sé por qué esos chicos quieren bailar contigo.—Continuó él haciendo caso omiso de los insultos que ella comenzó a dedicarle en ese momento.—Seguramente tengas dos pies izquierdos.

-¡JÁ!—Rió ella sarcásticamente.—Seguro que mejor que tú.

-Imposible.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-Sí.

-No.

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

Se quedaron unos minutos mirándose fijamente, echando prácticamente chispas por los ojos.

-¡Bailemos!—Gritaron a una, dispuestos a demostrar su superioridad sobre el otro. Y todas las miradas se posaron en la pareja que, de lleno, se puso en mitad de la pista.

Momoko buscaba con la mirada a Ashashi, sin resultado alguno, justo cuando suspiró de forma desesperada su vista se fijó entonces en un muchacho cuyos ojos rojos, y pese a estar rodeado de chicas, estaban fijos en ella. Sin saber por qué, la chica se sonrojó violentamente. Masaru la estaba mirando como si fuera la única persona de la fiesta.

Y, por si fuera poco, iba de brujo. Genial, hacían juego.

La chica comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, se giró de golpe sonrojada como un tomate y continuó buscando a su proyecto de novio, vio a Ashashi hablando tranquilamente con una chica y un ramalazo de celos la sacudió, cosa que desapareció al notar que, nada más verla, Ashashi iba a su encuentro.

-¡Momoko-chan!—Saludó felizmente.

-¡Ashashi-kun!—Respondió la chica de ojos rosas mientras le daba un abrazo.

-Me debes un baile.—Le recordó el joven.

-S-Sí…-Asintió ella levemente sonrojada mientras Ashashi se la llevaba.

Definitivamente, aquella era su noche.

La joven Miyako se reía de la ocurrencia de uno de sus fans, el chico era divertido pese a ser un poco pesado. La enorme sonrisa se borró de su rostro al darse cuenta de que Hikaru bailaba con una chica, a penas reparó en lo condenadamente aburrido y desinteresado que parecía el Him.

La chica salió de la casa tras explicar a sus fans que deseaba tomar un poco el aire _a solas_, cosa que ellos parecieron entender a la primera. Miyako dejó que el aire nocturno y frío acariciara su piel, y se apoyó en la barandilla perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

A los pocos minutos, una joven pareja llegó besuqueándose, Miyako puso cara de decepción al saber que no podría pasar allí mucho rato, sin embargo no quería volver al agobiante ambiente de la fiesta, así que caminó. Solo caminó.

Llegó a una de las partes más desiertas del edificio, ésta estaba totalmente vacía y la fuerte música casi no llegaba hasta allí, notó unos pocos pasos a su espalda y se giró de golpe, con los reflejos propios de una superheroína. Por un momento pensó que podría ser Hikaru y su expresión se suavizó, sin embargo su ceño volvió a fruncirse al reconocer la figura masculina que estaba ante ella.

-¿Koushiro-san…?—Preguntó suavemente, tratando de sonar amable.

-Exactamente.—Asintió el chico.-¿Qué haces tan sola, Miyako-chan?

¿Desde cuándo ese "chan" y no un "san"? ¿Y esa confianza?

-Quería tomar el aire.—Explicó de forma nerviosa.

-Pero estás muy lejos…alguien podría aprovecharse.—Comentó Koushiro casi burlonamente con una sonrisa. Miyako tuvo la sensación de que jugaba con ella a algún juego privado que solo él entendía.

-Bueno, ya no estoy sola.—Dijo ella tratando de ser optimista.

-¿Y quién dice que no soy yo el que quiera aprovecharse?—Él se acercó peligrosamente.

-T-Tú no harías eso.—Volvía a tratar de ser optimista.

-¿Te he dicho que te estás muy guapa (linda) con el pelo mojado?—Preguntó él cambiando súbitamente de tema y empujándola contra una pared.

Colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de la rubia, entonces Miyako recordó la sensación de sentirse observada tras la ducha, la carta…y sintió miedo. Un sentimiento antiguo como la vida misma e irracional. Miedo.

-K-Koushiro-san…por favor…-Suplicó ella, pero al notar el aliento de él cerca de su cuello Miyako supo que no serviría de nada.

Quiso pegarle, transformarse en Bubbles para defenderse, quiso hacer muchas cosas…pero el miedo borró toda información de su mente.

Las manos de Koushiro comenzaron a tocarla de arriba hacia abajo, ella soltó un jadeo ahogado con desesperación, ella trató de apartarle de forma casi mecánica, y en respuesta Koushiro sujetó las pequeñas manos de la chica con una de las suyas, sujetándolas sobre la cabeza de ella, que sintió como los ojos le escocían. Miyako cogió aire dispuesta a gritar…y la boca del chico se unió a la suya en un beso fiero, desesperado y no correspondido, pero dado aún así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por el rostro de la rubia. Su primer beso.

Miyako notó como una de las rodillas de Koushiro se metían entre sus piernas para separarlas, y las lágrimas cayeron de su rostro más rápido, finalmente el castaño separó sus labios de los de ella, que gritó con fuerza, sin embargo no fue escuchada. ¿Quién le hubiera mandado a ella ir a ese lugar?

-…Te queda tan bien ese disfraz…-Susurró él mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja, y ella volvió a sollozar.

Hikaru se aburría, había bailado una canción con diez chicas diferentes, y no era capaz de recordar el nombre de ninguna de ellas, finalmente salió al jardín con la necesidad de pasar un rato a solas, sin embargo el patio estaba lleno de parejas. Comenzó a pasear a través de la prácticamente interminable mansión de Himeko, hasta llegar a una zona que parecía desierta, sin embargo le pareció escuchar un ruido en la siguiente esquina, suspirando la giró de forma curiosa.

Una pareja se besuqueaba, nada nuevo…Pero sus ojos se abrieron al máximo al ver que se trataba de Miyako, se giró de golpe para irse, sintiéndose herido en lo más hondo de su ser al ver a su mejor amiga besarse de esa forma con otro cuando escuchó algo, un jadeo ahogado, una súplica sin aire:

-P-por favor…d-dé-déjame…-Y un suave sollozo.

Hikaru se giró, con las manos vueltas puños y el ceño fruncido, aquello NO ERA permitido, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta de la forma en la que Miyako era sujeta? ¡Maldición, los celos le habían cegado!

Se acercó como un huracán y de un puñetazo, un confuso Koushiro estaba espatarrado en el suelo, Hikaru se agachó y, cogiendo al castaño por las solapas de su disfraz, le obligó a levantarse y le estampó contra la pared.

-Escúchame bien, ¿de verdad crees que la quieres? ¿De verdad puedes decir eso y después tratarla así? Eres un maldito…-Comenzó a decir palabras que es mejor no nombrar por ojos delicados que lean esto.—Así que escúchame bien…Si vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima, a acercarte a ella, a mirarla o a simplemente pensar en Miyako…juro por Dios que te mato.

Y le soltó. Rápidamente, Koushiro salió corriendo, y Hikaru se giró hacia la chica.

Miyako se había dejado resbalar hasta el suelo, miraba a la nada, con los ojos muy abiertos e infestados de agua, tenía los labios hinchados y expresión de infinito dolor. Los rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas eran claramente visibles, Hikaru se arrodilló a su lado, preocupado.

-¿Miyako…?—Preguntó suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de ella.

-Estoy sucia…-Susurró ella, llorando más fuertemente.

-Miyako, no pasa nada, estás bien, yo estoy contigo.—Dijo él de forma tranquilizadora, abrazándola, tras unos segundos, las manos de ella se alzaron y se aferraron con desesperación a la espalda del chico.

-Me ha besado, Hikaru, mi primer beso…¡Con él!—Y volvió a sollozar.

-Ey, Miyako, mírame, por favor.—Suplicó el rubio, y ella alzó su mirada, en la que se leía un dolor profundo, entonces a Hikaru se le ocurrió una estúpida idea, ni siquiera lo pensó.

Se limitó a juntar sus labios contra los de ella, suavemente, con cariño que rozaba la adoración, fue tan solo un roce, sin embargo logró que las lágrimas de la chica abandonaran sus ojos hinchados para dejar paso a la incredulidad.

-Puedes decir que éste ha sido tu segundo primer beso.—Comentó él con una leve sonrisa.

-H-Hikaru, yo…-Ella miró sus ojos y le abrazó más fuertemente, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, pensó en devolverle el beso, incluso alzó la mirada para hacerlo, pero en el último momento los azules ojos del chico le recordaron a los de otra persona…-No, Dios mío, esto está mal, yo no puedo…

Se levantó de golpe, separándose de él, y en un impulso echó a correr, estaba cien por cien segura de hacia dónde iba, sus pasos eran seguros y firmes y su carrera inesperada rápida. Pronto estaba frente al hospital.

Entró aún corriendo y abrió la puerta del cuarto de Takaaki, el chico cerró el libro mirándola interrogante, ciertamente, totalmente sucia, con cabellos escapando de sus normalmente perfectas coletas, los labios y los ojos hinchados…tenía un aspecto horrible.

-¿Miyako…?

-Lo siento.—Fue todo lo que dijo ella, se colocó junto a la cama y arrodillándose hundió la cara entre las sábanas.—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Repetía ella entre sollozos una y otra vez, y no estaba segura de si se lo decía a sí misma, a Takaaki, a Hikaru o al universo en sí.

Desde la puerta y sin que ninguno lo advirtiera, Hikaru lo observaba todo. Había seguido a Miyako confundido por su actitud, y aquello lo explicaba todo. Miyako amaba a otro chico. A alguien que no era él.

Escuchó el ruido de su corazón al romperse.

**Yo: Sí, pasteloso y dramático -w-**

**Momoko: Indudablemente.**

**Miyako: T_T Qué cerca han estado de hacerme cosas innombrables…**

**Yo: Ya, pero tienes tu príncipe azul particular.**

**Boomer: O/O**

**Yo: En fin, cambiando de tema…¿Pensasteis que se lo pondría tan fácil? ¡Pues no! Ahora jugaré con el triángulo TakaakiXMiyakoXBoomer muajajaja!**

**Momoko: loca…**

**Yo: ¡Y tú te callas, que también jugaré contigo y el celoso! Junm!**

**Brick: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CELOSO!**

**Yo: En fin, éste tipo de capítulos se suele hacer con Halloween próximo, pero es que me hacía ilusión n.n**

**Kaoru: Uff…**

**Butch: ¿Qué pasa?**

**Kaoru: ¿No has leído lo del principio? Nos usará para explayarse…**

**Butch: O/O ¡Es cierto!**

**Yo: Jejejeje n.n En fin, nos leemos! ^ ^**


	10. Capítulo 10: Confusión

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**Yo: ¡Capítulo 10 con 21 reviews! ^^**

**Momoko: De nuevo, gracias a todos, Angelic-Bloody-night, vale-alice, Sakuya-chan y Airi n.n**

**Miyako: Entendemos que algunos solo puedan leer los fines de semana n.n**

**Boomer: -w- Me han dejado plantado**

**Yo: ¿Hacemos un club anti-koushiro? ¡Es odioso! Ò.Ó**

**Kaoru: Y desalmado ¬¬**

**Brick: Que yo no estoy celoso!**

**Yo: Brick, que no admitas lo evidente empieza a ser algo triste -w-**

**Brick: Vale…lo admito…¡Estoy UN POCO celoso! ¬¬**

**Momoko: ¿QUÉ? O.O**

**Brick: Nada, yo no he dicho nada O/O**

**Yo: Claro, claro…¬¬**

**Butch: Venga, hombre, contestemos reviews ¬¬**

**Yo: ¡Sí! Sakuya-chan, tienes razón, juntar a Brick y Momoko es muy difícil -w- Pero yo ya tengo la idea, solo queda llevarla a cabo…**

**Boomer: Pero ahora nos toca a Miyako y a mí con nuestros problemas xD**

**Yo: Airi, me alegro de que te guste el fic! ^^ A mí me da pena Miyako T^T**

**Miyako: ¿Por qué me tienen que hacer esas cosas a mí? -w-**

**Butch: Si te lees los libros, no olvides darle tu opinión a Kuraii-chan.**

**Yo: Ah! Y Sakuya-chan, seguiré esperando tu fic n.n**

**Momoko: ¡El capi va! ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

Miyako lloraba. No era la primera vez que lo hacía desde aquella fatídica fiesta de Halloween. Se acurrucó un poco más en el rincón de su cuarto que ocupaba y dejó que el dolor contenido saliera a la luz. Ocultó el rostro entre las manos, provocando un leve escozor en varias partes de su cuerpo cuya piel había sido arrancada por la fuerza con la que la muchacha había frotado su cuerpo en la bañera, nada más volver a casa, queriendo quitar todo rastro de Koushiro de su piel.

Otro sollozo.

El chico había abandonado su club de fans el día después de la fiesta, dejando asombrados a la mayoría, Miyako pudo ver el ojo morado del muchacho a lo lejos, y en cierto modo sintió una tenebrosa satisfacción por ésta venganza. Koushiro no se había vuelto a acercar a ella, como tampoco había vuelto a sentir la maldita sensación de estar siendo observada a todas horas. Miyako no había denunciado, pese a deber haberlo echo, no había tenido el valor para admitir la vergüenza de haber sido tocada por él.

Por suerte, su abuela había salido. Miyako había tratado de mantenerse normal, como siempre, sin embargo Momoko y Kaoru habían notado al instante el estado de ánimo de su amiga oculto tras las falsas sonrisas. Ellas ni siquiera se imaginaban lo que pasaba, ambas pensaban que había discutido con Hikaru.

Éstos pensamientos la llevaron hacia su antiguo mejor amigo, el chico no se había mostrado frío o enfadado exteriormente, pero ambos habían dejado de hablarse, ya no había notas en medio de clase, risitas mal disimuladas o miradas con las que se entendía todo. Ahora todo parecían ser gestos amables sin sentimientos, miradas vacías y cortesía.

Volvió a llorar.

Porque, todo aquello, era su culpa, ¡su maldita culpa! Si ella no hubiera salido de la fiesta, Koushiro no le hubiera echo eso, si ella no hubiera dejado que Hikaru la besara, entonces él no estaría en ese estado melancólico, si ella no hubiera corrido hasta llegar al hospital de Takaaki, éste no estaría preocupado por las lágrimas derramadas aquella noche, si ella no hubiera nacido, todos serían más felices. Podría haber echo millones de cosas, pero no había echo ninguna. Y ahora solo podía llorar.

Además, y por si todo esto fuera poco, estaba confusa. Toda su vida había pensado que amaba locamente a Takaaki, tenía todos los años que viviría perfectamente planeados en compañía de su primer amor. El que creía su príncipe azul. Todo parecía ser perfecto. Pero entonces había llegado Hikaru, poniendo su mundo patas arriba, la personalidad amable y arrolladora del muchacho le había echo olvidar todos sus planes, y aquello era algo que odiaba y adoraba a la vez…¿Amaba a Takaaki o a Hikaru? ¡A Takaaki! ¿Cierto? Pero, entonces, ¿por qué casi le había devuelto el beso a su antiguo mejor amigo? ¿Por qué solamente la culpabilidad y las dudas le habían echo huir?

Le gustaría ser como Momoko. Pese a ser tan enamoradiza, la chica de ojos rosas lo tenía todo claro, si le gustaba un chico iba a por él, si comenzaba a gustarle otro cambiaba rápidamente de estrategia…Ella lo hacía ver todo tan sencillo…

Sin embargo, Miyako sospechaba que la escasez de dudas de la chica de ojos rosas era causa de que aún no había encontrado a un amor real.

¿A caso lo había echo ella misma?

Hipó, librándose de las lágrimas como buenamente podía al escuchar a su abuela llegar a casa, se levantó de un salto y se encerró en el baño, encendiendo la llave de la ducha para ganar tiempo, y rápidamente entró en ésta, dejando a la vista el color rojizo de las heridas provocadas por la esponja.

-¿Qué me está pasando?

Susurró apoyada contra la pared, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

Volvió a recordar el roce de las manos del pervertido por su cuerpo, casi pudo sentir de nuevo el aliento de Koushiro sobre su cuello, y sintió náuseas de sí misma, seguía estando sucia, tan sucia…Sin poderlo evitar, agarró la esponja y volvió a frotar con fuerza las zonas ya heridas de su cuerpo, el dolor sacó de sus ojos un par de lágrimas, pero ella tenía que limpiarse…

Trató de serenarse al ver su esponja azul manchada de rojo sangre, la dejó caer, asombrada, y se deslizó hasta el suelo volviéndose a convertir en un bulto convulso por el llanto. En ésta ocasión revivió los labios de Hikaru contra los suyos, suaves, delicados, cariñosos…y las palabras de él "Su primer segundo beso" Sí. Había dado su primer segundo beso con Hikaru…incluso estando confusa, sabía que era mejor que darlo con Koushiro.

Lejos de allí, Hikaru estaba sentado junto a sus hermanos frente a un suculento pedazo de pastel de cerezas preparado por Miyu, quien observaba al rubio con preocupación. Hacía tan solo un par de días que Masaru había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora le llegaban con eso.

-Hika, hijo…¿No vas a probar bocado?—Inquirió preocupada la mujer.

-No, señora Miyu, no tengo hambre.—Respondió el otro dirigiendo a su madre adoptiva una mirada.

Una mirada que hizo estremecer a la mujer. La mirada de Hikaru solía ser feliz, llena de vida, de ganas de vivir esa vida. Sin embargo ahora sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo eran dos agujeros que no dejaban ver nada más que vacío.

Masaru y Koji se miraron entre ellos, impotentes. El ambiente era tenso y poco relajado, al contrario de lo que solía ocurrir Natsuki no parloteaba sobre cualquier tontería, tampoco Kasumi decía nada. Los mayores Him se encontraban preocupados por el echo de que su joven hermano estuviera…muriéndose por dentro. Exactamente eso era lo que parecía. No le habían visto así desde…desde…No querían recordarlo.

-No tengo hambre.—Repitió Hikaru mientras se levantaba.—Me voy a mi habitación.

-Hik…-Trató de detenerle Masaru, pero fue acallado por la señora Miyu.

-Yo hablaré con él.—Y la mujer fue directa al cuarto de los chicos.

Encontró a Hikaru tumbado en su cama, con la cara oculta en la almohada, por un momento pensó que el chico estaba llorando, pero cuando el rubio alzó la mirada sus ojos vacíos seguían secos.

-¿Desea algo, señora Miyu?

-Sí, quiero saber qué demonios te hace estar así.—Rogó la mujer.

-No estoy de ningún modo.—Mintió con descaro el chico.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡No soy tonta, Hikaru! Soy tu madre ahora, y no soporto verte así.

-¡No eres mi madre, yo no tengo madre!—Explotó el chico.

Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de la mujer, eran las primeras palabras con sentimiento que Hikaru pronunciaba en días, y habían sido justamente aquellas tan sumamente hirientes.

-Entiendo…-Susurró ella.

-Señora Miyu, yo…-Hikaru se había arrepentido nada más soltar aquellas hirientes palabras a su madre adoptiva. Había estado enfadado con el mundo, guardando todos los sentimientos en su interior…¡Pero no debía soltarlos con Miyu! ¡Miyu, la mujer que le había cuidado, protegido, sacado de aquel infierno…su madre!

-No, no digas nada, ya lo has explicado todo, Hikaru.—La mujer intentó salir de la habitación, pero el rubio cogió su brazo y miró hacia el suelo.

-Lo siento.—Susurró.—Tú…tú eres la única madre que he tenido, pero no puedo explicarte esto, es algo que debo superar solo.

Y, por primera vez desde que conoció a los chicos, abrazó a Hikaru, y por primera vez, al chico no le incomodó ese gesto de parte de una chica (que no fuera Miyako, obviamente)

En la planta de abajo, los Him restantes salieron a dar una vuelta.

Kaoru dio una fuerte patada al suelo, al ver su balón colarse en la propiedad del viejo que vivía al lado del campo donde ella solía entrenar. Podía darlo por perdido, aquel hombre nunca devolvía nada…aunque sí se hartaba de mirar las piernas de la chica.

Para hacerlo todo endemoniadamente malo, aquel balón había sido un regalo de la única chica que había sido una auténtica rival para ella, la muchacha llamada Miku se había ido de la ciudad un año atrás, dejándole a su amiga como recuerdo la pelota con la que solían jugar cada partido. Resumiendo: Tenía un valor emocional enorme.

-Vaya, veo que tienes problemas.—Rió una voz real y conocidamente odiosa tras ella.

-Cállate, idiota…No estoy de humor, me he quedado sin balón.—Confesó enfadada arreando otra patada al pobre suelo.

-Oh, mira que penita me da…¿Y por qué no puedes recuperarlo?—Preguntó entonces.

-¡El maldito viejo que vive ahí no devuelve nada!—Espetó de mal talante la chica de ojos verdes.

-Te apuesto a que yo consigo traerte la pelota.—Dijo él con superioridad.

-¿A que no?—Preguntó ella desafiante.

-¡Pues sí!—Espetó él antes de ir rápidamente hacia la puerta de la casa.

Momoko se sentó en un banco del parque, dejando sus pompones a su derecha junto con la mochila en la que guardaba ordenadamente su querido uniforme, abrazó sus rodillas dejando escapar un suspiro.

Verdaderamente, aquellos entrenamientos la dejaban agotada.

Por un momento, se preguntó a sí misma por qué seguía en aquel equipo lleno de chicas que le clavarían un puñal por la espalda para conseguir su puesto, soltó las dos coletas en las que peinaba su pelo mientras se lo recordaba: Estaba allí por Ashashi. Estaba allí por el guapísimo chico que la había invitado para ir a pasear por el parque, según sus cálculos en diez minutos exactos.

Ató su cabello de color zanahoria que tan poco atractivo le parecía en una coleta alta con su habitual lazo (listón) rojo. Vio a lo lejos una figura masculina que parecía dar un paseo, entrecerró los ojos sintiendo que le sonaba…

-¡Argh! El idiota de Masaru no me deja en paz ni ahora.

Susurró ella abrazando sus rodillas. No entendía por qué a tantas chicas de su colegio les gustaba el idiota ese, no entendía por qué se sonrojaban con solo la mención de su nombre, no entendía cómo podían considerarle atractivo o divertido…¿Por qué? Solo porque su sonrisa era bonita y contagiosa, solo porque tenía un cuerpo de infarto, solo porque su pelo sedoso parecía echo para ser acariciado o…o sólo porque esos brillantes ojos rojos podían atravesarte y quitarse el aliento…como en ese momento le ocurría a ella.

-¿Momoko-chan?—El hechizo pareció romperse cuando ella escuchó la voz de Ashashi, miró al chico sonriendo y se levantó de golpe para poder ser abrazada por él.

-Ashashi-kun.—Saludó ella felizmente, giró brevemente la cabeza hacia el lugar que momentos antes ocupaba Masaru…quien había desaparecido.

-¿Te apetece un chocolate, Momoko-chan?

-C-Claro.—Dijo ella sonriendo, levemente dudosa por la rápida desaparición del otro chico.

-¡Caray, lo has conseguido!—Elogió Kaoru a Koji cuando éste se presentó con su balón…y un ojo morado.

-Me ha costado más de lo esperado.—Dijo él con un suspiro.

-Ya, claro, bueno, ahora dámela, que tengo entrenamiento en quince minutos y debo estar allí…-Pidió ella, o más bien ordenó.

-¿Pero qué te crees? ¡Después de lo que me ha costado no te la voy a dar!—Espetó Koji.

-¿QUÉ?—Casi gritó Kaoru.

-¡Lo que has oído! ¡La pelota es ahora mía!—Y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Se giró al notar que, al contrario de lo que él había pensado, Kaoru no le estaba gritando ni insultando, ella estaba con la cabeza baja, los ojos verdes tristes, los hombros caídos…

Ah, demonios, resultaba tan…adorable.

Koji soltó un bufido y continuó caminando, dejando a Kaoru perdida en sus recuerdos, en los que corría junto a Miku a toda velocidad, pasándose el balón la una a la otra, marcando goles en equipo…en ese momento, la esfera chocó suavemente contra uno de sus pies, y ella levantó la vista, asombrada.

-No fue tan difícil conseguir el balón, no merece la pena.—Dijo Koji, y se fue.

Dejando asombrada a la chica de ojos verdes.

-Momoko-chan, tienes manchado de chocolate.—Rió suavemente Ashashi, acercando su dedo a la comisura del labio de la chica para quitar el antes nombrado dulce.

Momoko se sonrojó.

-A-Arigato, Ashashi-kun…-Susurró ella suavemente.

-No es nada, Momoko-chan.—Dijo él sonriendo.—Por cierto…

-¿Si?—Le animó Momoko a continuar mientras miraba por la ventana de forma distraída.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace mucho tiempo…-Susurró el chico, algo cohibido.

-¿Y qué es?—Ella mostró más interés mirándole a los ojos.

-T-Tú…es decir, a ti…bueno…nosotros…

-Vamos, dilo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.—Volvió a animarle.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Yo: No me gusta como me ha quedado el capi, pero estaba un poco falta de inspiración…estúpidos domingos ¬¬ ¡Mañana es Lunes! T^T**

**Momoko: Tranquila Kuraii-chan… n.n**

**Miyako: En fin, y ya directamente, lo dejamos aquí n.n**

**Brick: NOOO! Yo quiero saber qué dice Momoko T^T**

**Butch: Pues en el próximo capi ¬¬**

**Kaoru: ¡Eso, eso! Por cierto, no me esperé que Boomer le dijera eso a Miyu.**

**Boomer: ¡Dejadme en paz! Estoy estresado T^T**

**Miyako: ^^U En fin…¡Nos leemos!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Decisiones

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**Momoko: Kuraii-chan siente mucho el tema de la tardanza n.n**

**Kaoru: Es que ayer estuvo escribiendo una historia de un capítulo para Sakuya-chan, que por cierto acabó ^^**

**Yo: Lo sientooo! T^T Pero aquí está el nuevo capi n.n Gracias a Bruzzxa-k, vale-alice, Eiko Hiwatari, airi y…**

**Brick: Fany, te devuelvo el saludo n.n**

**Miyako: Y, como tenemos prisa porque Kuraii-chan tiene que irse a estudiar, aquí va el capi ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Momoko se quedó en su lugar, estática, repitiéndose una y otra vez las palabras del chico en su cabeza, ¡su sueño echo realidad! ¡ASHASHI LE HABÍA PEDIDO SER SU NOVIA! Abrió la boca para gritarle una afirmación y lanzarse en sus brazos…

…Pero algo le hizo cerrarla. Una melena de color naranja entre la cabellera de los clientes, en cuanto ésta se movió Momoko pudo ver que no era más que una chica de unos quince, ¿pero por qué había dudado?

¿Masaru?

No, desde luego no podría haber dudado por el recuerdo de Masaru, ella le odiaba, ¿no? ¡Claro que le odiaba! Masaru era un idiota sin sentimientos, sin embargo, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, rojo contra rosa, el ambiente parecía cargarse de electricidad y soltar chispas, antes de darse cuenta la chica estaba levemente sonrojada y giraba la cabeza, obtusa y confundida.

Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? Ella era la líder del equipo de animadoras solamente para poder salir libremente con Ashashi sin habladuría ninguna de por medio, sin embargo allí estaba, preguntándose si aceptarle o rechazarle.

-¿Momoko-chan…?—Preguntó el chico, que esperaba respuesta desde hacía un par de minutos, ella cogió aire.

Estaba claro, debía responder con el corazón y no pensarlo.

-Ashashi-kun…creo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.—Susurró ella con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada. Tantísimo tiempo persiguiendo a Ashashi como una loca, deseando los labios del chico…y, de pronto, cuando podría ser feliz, dudaba.

Las fuertes manos del chico aprisionaron las suyas, y Momoko alzó la mirada, confundida.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo.—Le dijo el chico con los ojos claros y sinceros.—Tu corazón pertenece a otro.

-¿QUÉ?—Casi gritó ella, confusa porque él pensara eso…-¡Claro que no, a mí no me gusta ese idiota…!

-Ah, así que es alguien que SE SUPONE que odias.—Él continuaba sonriendo, aunque Momoko sospechaba el daño que le había echo.

-Yo…yo…-Ella estaba confusa aún, así que se limitó a levantarse, ponerse el abrigo de color rosa y susurrar.—Me voy a casa, nos vemos luego.

-Adiós, Momoko-chan, suerte al aclararte.

Ella salió del local arrebujándose en su ropa, sintiendo el frío en su piel, respiró hondo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el parque, perdida en sus pensamientos, la nieve que había caído el día anterior lo llenaba todo, haciendo resonar suavemente los pasos de ella. El tiempo estaba raro últimamente.

Notó una bola de nieve estamparse contra su nuca, se giró de golpe echa una furia y dispuesta a matar a quien la hubiera interrumpido en sus pensamientos…encontrándose cara a cara con una sonrisa burlona y unos ojos carmesíes brillantes. De nuevo, las chispas, la electricidad, el sonrojo de ella, el desvío de mirada. El corazón latiendo rápidamente sin motivo alguno.

-¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?—Grito ella. Quizá sus latidos fueran por el enfado.

-Porque parecías tan pensativa que no pude evitarlo.—Rió él cogiendo otra bola y lanzándosela, ésta vez en plena cara.

-¡Demonios, Masaru, no sabes con quién te estás metiendo!—Chilló ella agachándose para recoger la blanca masa y amasándola volviéndola una bola en menos de cinco segundos.

La lanzó.

-¡Ah, esa me la pagas!—Gritó el chico quitándose la nieve de la cara.

Comenzaron a lanzarse nieve, empezó como una competencia, entre insultos y palabrotas por cada bola impactada en el otro, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta, tan solo jugaban para divertirse, se lanzaban bolas a toda velocidad, gritándose el uno al otro tonterías sin sentido entre las risas, en un momento dado Masaru desapareció sin que Momoko lo advirtiera, ella miró hacia derecha e izquierda, buscando al chico, sin embargo antes de darse cuenta unos brazos la empujaron desde la espalda, ella se dio cuenta justo a tiempo como para agarrarse al abrigo de él, que igualmente rodó junto con ella por el suelo.

-¡Ah, me has tirado!—Acusó Masaru mientras trataba de meter un puñado de nieve en la boca de ella.

Momoko reía mientras escupía pedazos de la sustancia blanca y trataba de echarla por encima de la cabeza de su amigo-enemigo-cosa indefinida.

Cuando terminaron de jugar, ambos se sentaron de forma cansada apoyados en el tronco de un árbol, jadeaban pese al frío que acusaba sus cuerpos manchados de nieve.

-Eres…buena.—Masculló Masaru con dificultad mientras resollaba.

-Tú…también.—Admitió Momoko entre resoplidos.

-Por…cierto…¿Por qué…no estás…con tu novio?—Inquirió él, ella se levantó de golpe, enfadada y, olvidando el cansancio, le gritó:

-¿Es que incluso cuando nos divertimos tienes que sacar ese tema? ¡ASHASHI-KUN NO ES MI NOVIO!

-Pues lo parece.—Masculló Masaru, bajando la mirada.

-¡Pues no lo es!—Repitió Momoko.—Y si eres tan idiota como para pensarlo, entonces es que no mereces la pena, Masaru.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?—Preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Por tu nombre, idiota!—Le chilló enfadada la "rosa"

-¡Exacto! Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.—Especificó él, y Momoko se quedó de piedra al darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

-¿Crees que…?

-¿…Podría ser el principio de una amistad?—Completó por ella el muchacho.

-Quizá.—Ella sonrió mientras le veía levantarse.

-Creo que con un "quizá" me conformo. Mi madre debe estar preocupada, adiós—Y se fue despidiéndose con una mano levantada aparentando no tener mucho interés.

Ella se preguntó cómo podía largarse tan abruptamente, resopló y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, con una mezcla de enfado y felicidad.

**{Al día siguiente…}**

-Miyako, por favor, tienes que arreglar las cosas con Hikaru.—Casi suplicó la "rosa" a su amiga durante el recreo (receso?). Estaban en el patio, Kaoru sentada tranquilamente sobre una de las ramas bajas del árbol mientras las otras se encontraban al pie de éste, sobre una manta que Miyako había llevado.

Aquel mismo día habían avisado de una futura excursión, en una semana cogerían un autobús a las montañas, donde serían instruidos en un deporte familiarizado con la nieve, las parejas se formarían una vez llegar allí, y las chicas temían que a Hikaru y Miyako les tocara juntos mientras estaban enfadados.

-No hay nada que arreglar.—Susurró tristemente la aludida, bajando la mirada.

-¡Claro que lo hay! ¡Hasta hace poco erais amigos inseparables!—Trató de animarla Kaoru.

-Pues todo ha cambiado.—Volvió a hablar en un murmullo a penas audible.

-¡Se acabó, Miyako! ¡Como tu líder y amiga no voy a dejarte que te hundas en un pozo de miseria y desesperación!—Se hartó Momoko mientras se levantaba de un salto y cogía el brazo de la rubia, obligándola a levantarse. Ésta no opuso resistencia, como si fuera un muñeco sin vida.

-Momoko, ¿qué vas a hacer?—preguntó Kaoru bajando del árbol con un ágil salto.

-¿A caso no está claro?—Le gritó Momoko por encima del hombro mientras continuaba tirando de Miyako, Kaoru las alcanzó rápidamente.—Voy a llevarla hasta Hikaru para que arreglen las cosas.

-¿QUÉ?—Reaccionó entonces la rubia, tratando de pararse de forma inútil, pues ahora que sabía las intenciones de su amiga Kaoru la empujaba desde atrás.-¡NO!

-¡Sí!—Dijeron sus dos amigas a la vez.

-Por favor, yo no…-Trató de convencerlas Miyako, pero en ese momento llegaron frente a los Him, cuyas fans se apartaron para dejarles hablar con las chicas.

-¡Tú!—Llamó Kaoru la atención de Hikaru, éste miraba al suelo ante la presencia de Miyako.

-¿Qué pasa?—Respondió por su hermano Koji, alzando una ceja.

-¡Esto no va contigo, baka (idiota)—Espetó la "verde" mientras empujaba a Miyako hacia el rubio de los Him.

-¡Deben hablar!—Explicó Momoko a los hermanos del "azul", ellos no entendieron del todo, pero asintieron con la cabeza y pidieron a las fans de forma suave pero que no admitía réplica que se fueran.

-Buenos días, Miyako-san.—Saludó amablemente Hikaru, pero su voz carecía de sentimientos.

-Ohayo, Hikaru-kun.—Respondió Miyako de forma triste y sintiendo ganas de llorar ante la frialdad del chico.

Unos minutos de total silencio se extendieron entre ellos, Miyako y Hikaru se miraron fijamente mientras el resto compartía una mirada de confusión.

-¿Con-Contentas? ¡Ya podemos irnos!—Gritó Miyako, y sin esperar respuesta salió a correr.

Sus amigas se giraron para mirar a Hikaru, Kaoru estaba ya cogiendo aire para chillarle que era un idiota…Pero el rubio había desaparecido, en su lugar solamente estaban sus dos confundidos hermanos.

-Ha ido tras ella.—Dijo Koji, y ambas Powerpuff Girls Z respiraron con facilidad de nuevo.

Hikaru sentía la respiración pesada, gracias a la charla con su madre adoptiva había entendido una cosa: No debía guardarse sus sentimientos para sí. Debía hablarlo con Miyako, debía arreglarlo todo, estaba decidido.

La encontró en el aula (salón) de clases, Miyako estaba sentada sobre una mesa, balanceando los pies hacia delante y atrás, tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada confusa y perdida, Hikaru cogió aire, la había herido, aunque no tanto como ella a él. Aunque no era la intención de Miyako romper su corazón, y él debía intentar ponerle una tirita, arreglarlo medianamente…curarlo, por él, por ella y por todos.

"Qué cursi, si Brick supiera que he pensado eso, me mataría." Se dijo el chico a sí mismo usando el nombre de su hermano más mayor.

-¿Miyako…?—preguntó él suavemente.

Ella le miró, sorprendida, y Hikaru se acercó para apoyarse contra el cristal con un suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y pensando en cómo comenzar.

-Lo siento.—Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió, Miyako le miró sin entender.

-Pero si he sido yo la que…

-Tú no has hecho nada.—Cortó rápidamente él.—Soy yo el que ha estado más frío.

-Pero fue mi…-Volvió a tratar de decir la rubia, Hikaru la cortó con un suspiro exasperado.

-Mira, si he estado así es porque…Porque estoy echo un lío.—Admitió el chico.—Creo que no debería de pasar más tiempo contigo hasta que deje de sentir esto.

Ella se quedó de piedra, pensaba que Hikaru estaba enfadado, desde luego no que lo hiciera por ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?—Trató de entender Miyako.

-Que algún día volveremos a ser amigos, pero tendrás que esperarme.—Sonrió y le tendió una mano, ofreciéndole un trato.-¿Qué me dices?

Miyako no tomó la mano de Hikaru, en su lugar se lanzó a los brazos del chico, abrazándole.

-Te esperaré, Hikaru. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Él sonrió y se permitió abrazarla una vez más, respirar el aroma que ella desprendía. Sabía que no sería sencillo olvidarla y convertirla en tan solo una amiga, sin embargo estaba seguro de que Miyako le aceptaría con los brazos abiertos.

-¿Te parece si te acompaño a casa por última vez hasta dentro de un tiempo?—Él sonrió, y ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza.

Aquella misma tarde, ambos rubios caminaban hacia la casa de ella cuando escucharon unos ruidos extraños en un callejón secundario, se miraron sorprendidos y se adentraron en la oscuridad, alumbrando con el móvil (celular) de Hikaru, pudieron vislumbrar una caja de cartón, Miyako la abrió mientras el chico la alumbraba…y vieron a tres pequeños cachorritos que respiraban lenta y pausadamente.

El primero era un gatito de color negro con una mancha de color blanco en la frente, estaba tumbado junto a una hembra blanca con una marca negra justo donde el anterior, a Miyako le recordaron a un ying-yang. A parte, y algo más alejado, había un pequeñín marrón chocolate, la chica se sintió conmovida y no pudo evitar tomarlos entre sus brazos.

-¡Qué cruel el haberlos abandonado!—Gritó ella, enfadada.

-Deben de ser hermanos…-Convino Hikaru.-…No podemos dejarles aquí.

-¡Claro que no! Mi abuela me tiene que dejar tenerlos…-Dijo la rubia con una mirada infantil y brillante, aunque no muy convencida.

-Yo podría quedarme uno.—Ofreció Hikaru, y ella dirigió hacia él unos ojos ilusionados.

-¡Claro! ¡Toma!—Colocó entre las manos de él la hembra, mientras acariciaba de forma cariñosa la cabecita del macho negro.—Nadie debe enterarse de que los tenemos, mi abuela quizá me obligaría a dejarlos en un refugio.

-Pues Natsuki trataría de cuidarle…compadezco al animalito.—Comentó con burla el Him.

-Lo mejor sería mantenerlo en secreto.—Propuso ella.

-Nuestro pequeño secretito de antiguos amigos.—Aceptó él mientras reemprendían la marcha.

-¿Y cómo vas a llamar a los tuyos?—Preguntó Hikaru con curiosidad tras unos momentos.

-Mmmm…el marrón será Sora.—Sonrió.—Y el negro se llamará Boomer.

Hikaru se quedó de piedra, ¿iba a ponerle SU nombre a un gato?

-¿Boomer? ¿Cómo el Rowdyruff Boy Z? ¡Pero si él es malo!—Trató de convencerla, nervioso.

-Pues…yo creo que en el fondo no tanto.—Miyako sonrió, melancólica, antes de preguntar.-¿Y la tuya?

Ah, iba a devolverle el favor, claro que sí. Seguía teniendo un poco de orgullo.

-Se llamará Bubbles.—Sonrió orgulloso.

Ésta vez fue ella la que trató de convencerle sin éxito, Hikaru alegó que era su Powerpuff Girl Z favorita, a lo que ella se quedó sin argumentos, llegaron a la puerta y, tras una mirada que dijo más que mil palabras, se despidieron.

Miyako entró en casa y preparó en su propia habitación una cama improvisada para los animalillos, usó ropa vieja o de la que se había aburrido. Se cambió con rapidez y bajó a la cocina, su abuela estaba en la compra así que no tuvo que esconderse cuando cogió leche y la vertió en un tazón que solía usar para los fideos, lo llevó arriba y lo colocó frente a Boomer y Sora, que comenzaron a beber entre algo parecido a maullidos.

Se tiró sobre la cama pensando en Hikaru, algún día volverían a ser amigos, se sorprendió a sí misma deseando egoístamente que él no se alejara, ¿tan cruel se había vuelto? Hikaru merecía olvidarla y ser feliz con una chica que le correspondiera.

¿Y ella no le correspondía? ¡NO! Se gritó a sí misma. A ella no le gustaba su amigo.

Se libró de esos pensamientos levantándose de un salto y comenzando a preparar una maleta para la excursión que llevarían a cabo una semana después, con las tranquilizantes respiraciones de sus nuevos gatitos como único sonido reinante en la habitación.

**Yo: Algo aburrido, pero no todo puede ser acción xD**

**Butch: Ya veremos en el próximo n.n**

**Boomer: Ah, el gato se llama como yo T^T**

**Yo: ¿Merezco reviews? ^^**


	12. Capítulo 12: Excursión en la nieve

**Yo: ¡Buena~s! ¡Nuevo capítulo! n.n**

**Miyako: ¡Sí! ^^**

**Momoko: ¡Respondamos reviews!**

**Brick: Sakuya-chan, precisamente lo del gato fue por el KH xD, ella tuvo una cobaya negra y blanca llamada Roxas (por la ropa de él)**

**Butch: ¡Motes a mí no!**

**Yo: ¡A todos! MUAJAJAJA**

**Kaoru: -w- **

**Yo: Bruzzxa-k, sí, le dijo que no xD Pensé en que aceptara, pero Ashashi en el fondo me cae bien OwO solo porque acepta que a ella le guste otro**

**Momoko: Y habrá KaoruXButch mas adelante n.n**

**Yo: vale-alice, como siempre, tus reviews NO SON NADA latosos ^^ Uyy…si mueres cuando acabe el fic se queda inconcluso ¬¬U**

**PPGZ y RRBZ: ¡Saludos a ti también! ^^**

**Yo: ¡Muchas gracias por tu opinión Eiko Hiwatari! ^^ Yo también creo que abandonar gatitos es una salvajada ¬¬U**

**Boomer: Pobres misinos -w-**

**Butch: Sin más, allá va el capítulo!**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Bubbles llegó a casa aún transformada, era noche cerrada y su abuela dormía tranquilamente cuando la chica entró por la ventana como una vulgar ladrona, suspiró mientras volvía a su forma original, llevaba el pijama, pues el aviso había sido cuando ella comenzaba a conciliar el sueño, volvió a su lecho y, a los pocos minutos, el pequeño Sora seguido de Boomer se colocaron sobre ella, que acarició distraída sus cabecitas.

-Ese estúpido Mojo…¿es que él no duerme?—Susurró de mal humor, la suave lengua de Boomer pasando por su mano alivió su enfado, y la chica cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.—Buenas noches, chicos.

Se despidió de ambos felinos mientras caía en un profundo sueño, los gatos maullaron suavemente y se hicieron un ovillo dispuestos a seguir a su dueña en lo que respectaba al descanso.

Miyako despertó con el irritante sonido del despertador y lo apagó de golpe, pues no quería que su abuela tuviera que entrar a su cuarto y encontrarse esas dos bolitas peludas allí, la rubia había aprovechado los momentos en que la anciana salía de casa para salir a comprar comida de gatos, tenía su propia reserva, pese a que por ahora los pequeños se alimentaran de leche.

-Hoy es la excursión, ¿no es fantástico?—Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras apartaba a los felinos y se levantaba.-¿Qué creéis que debo ponerme para el viaje? Tiene que ser cómodo pero abrigado…

Por respuesta, sus mascotas la miraron fijamente, ella entró (literalmente) en su armario y comenzó a rebuscar.

-Esto mismo servirá.—Se convenció mientras se desnudaba y cambiaba su habitual pijama por una camiseta negra de manga larga, unos pantalones de color azul claro y un abrigo a juego junto con unas botas que su abuela le había comprado especialmente para aquella excursión, se peinó delante del espejo prestando atención al más mínimo detalle.

Tras esto, se colocó en cuclillas frente a ambos felinos y acarició sus cabecitas de nuevo y como acostumbraba a hacer.

-Voy a estar fuera el fin de semana, os he dejado mucha leche, hay casi cinco platos, sí, no me miréis así. Sé que solo consumís uno al día, pero mejor prevenir que curar, ¿no?—Casi les gritó ante la mirada "extrañada" de los gatos, se levantó y salió de la habitación dedicándoles una sonrisa a cada uno. Cerró con llave, cosa que no hacía desde que tenía cinco años, y colgó ésta con un hilo azul a su cuello.

-Lo siento, abuela, los secretos entre nosotras últimamente están creciendo.—Susurró a la nada y con pesar, su abuela, que siempre había sido su mayor confidente, era ahora sustituida por sus amigas y…Hikaru.

No, debía de dejar de pensar en Hikaru como un confidente o siquiera un amigo, tal y como el chico advirtió, dejó de hablar con ella el día siguiente, y no se habían dirigido la palabra aún. Como si fueran desconocidos.

Miró una última vez la puerta…¿y si los gatos se escapaban? ¿Y si morían de hambre? ¡No podía dejarles allí! Sin pensarlo dos veces, volvió a abrir la puerta, metió a Boomer y Sora en su mochila y equipaje de mano en el autobús, y se fue volviendo a cerrar tras de sí la puerta.

Momoko y Kaoru la esperaban fuera, tan abrigadas como ella y con una maleta cada una, Miyako cogió la suya propia, que tenía en la entrada preparada desde hacía tres días, y tras dar un cariñoso beso a su abuela salió de casa.

-¡Buenos días!—Gritó alegremente.

-Buenos días, Miyako-chan…¡Qué botas tan bonitas!—Gritó Momoko asombrada y señalando las susodichas, Kaoru soltó un bufido confundido con un "Ya empiezan."

-Hola, Miyako.—Sonrió levemente la "verde" antes de empezar a caminar sin dirigir una triste mirada a ninguna.

-¿Qué tal la noche?—Preguntó la chica de ojos rosas.

De golpe, Kaoru comenzó a soltar improperios sobre Mojo.

-Vale, creo que eso lo define todo.—La cortó Momoko con una mueca de dolor por el vocabulario de su amiga.-¿Y tú, Miyako? Por cierto, ¿tu abuela ha encontrado ya los gatos?—Preguntó de súbito.

Ah, por si se me olvidaba decirlo…Momoko y Kaoru también sabían de la existencia de los felinos.

-No.—Negó felizmente la azul.

-¿Entonces…?—Quiso saber Kaoru.-¿Qué harás con ellos este fin de semana?

-Pues…em…espero que no os importe pero…-Miyako rebuscó en su mochila, sacando a ambos misinos que miraron a las amigas de la rubia con ojos penetrantes.

-¿VAS A LLEVARLOS?—Chilló Momoko, su amiga le hizo un gesto de silencio con la mano.

-No podía dejarlos morirse de hambre.—Se excusó.

-Claro, ¿y si los pillan?—Objetó Kaoru.

-¡Por eso mismo! ¡Tenéis que ayudarme!—Suplicó la rubia.

-Está bien, Miyako, el alcalde ha estado haciendo malabares para que estemos en la misma cabaña, supongo que para algo servirá.—Expresó ya más tranquila la líder.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…-Chilló la rubia de forma feliz mientras daba un par de vueltas sobre sí misma, abrazando a los misinos.

-Vale…suelta a los gatos, que vas a matarles.—Trató de tranquilizarla Kaoru mientras cogía en brazos al negro.-¿Cómo se llaman?

-Éste es Sora.—Sonrió Miyako mirando al gatito marrón de sus brazos antes de sonrojarse levemente y mirar al negro.—Y éste…es Boomer.

-¿QUÉ?—Gritaron a una ambas chicas mientras Miyako acogía de nuevo al gatito negro y metía ambos en su mochila.

-Pues…eso, que se llama Boomer.—Respondió ella volviendo a caminar.

-Pero, Miyako-chan, Boomer es…-Dijo como si no fuera evidente Momoko.

-…un Rowdyruff Boy Z.—Completó Kaoru.

-Bueno, ¿y qué?—Respondió ella de forma despreocupada.—Es mi gato, y yo elijo el nombre.

Las otras dos suspiraron a una mientras seguían a sus amigas, a lo lejos podía verse ya el autobús.

Hikaru estaba el último en la fila para subir al autobús, junto a sus hermanos, habían logrado librarse de las fans…lo cual era ya de por sí un milagro. Sin embargo, los tres Him sabían que a uno de ellos les tocaría compartir asiento con otra persona, el problema era, ¿cuál de los tres sería el elegido?

Un maullido salió de la mochila de Hikaru, el chico miró hacia todos lados, nervioso, antes de darse cuenta de que tan solo sus hermanos parecían haberlo escuchado. Por suerte, ambos sabían de la existencia de la pequeña Bubbles.

-Hikaru, calla a la gata.—Le pidió Koji de mala gana.

-No es mi culpa, ella elige lo que hace.—Se defendió el más jóven.

-Dejaos de peleas, nos toca subir.—Ordenó Masaru señalando las escaleras que les llevarían al autobús, los otros dos obedecieron, de lo que el joven líder no se dio cuenta era de que, al salir el último…tendría que compartir asiento con alguien.

**{Quince minutos más tarde…}**

-¡Por Dios! ¡Paren el autobús que me bajo!—Chilló Momoko enfadada tratando de pegar al mayor de los Him.

-¡Pensé que podríamos ser amigos!—Rió éste, divertido.

-¡Dije "quizá" y ahora lo retiro! ¡No sería tu amiga ni en un millón de años!—Fue la infantil contestación de ella.

-Mejor, porque no quería que te hicieras ilusiones.—Le espetó el otro sin perder la sonrisa traviesa.

Miyako y Kaoru soltaron una risita desde la parte de atrás, divertidas, Koji y Hikaru hicieron lo mismo desde el asiento contiguo al de ellas. Ninguno pensó que a esos dos les tocaría juntos, pero el viaje prometía ser divertido…y exasperante.

-¡Muérete, Him!—le chilló ella.

-Las damas primero.—Fue la cortante respuesta de él.

Las chicas de los alrededores soltaban murmullos, y éstos llegaban a los oídos de Momoko provocando unas irresistibles ganas de matar a alguien.

-¿Pero cómo puede decirle eso a Masaru-kun?—Susurró una, rubia de bote.

-Si él no mataría ni a una mosca.—Murmuró su compañera morena.

-Dejadla, Momoko-san no tiene gusto para los chicos.—Farfulló otra.

La chica de ojos rosas respiró profundamente, tratando de no matar a nadie, ¿cómo había podido rechazar a Ashashi por Masaru? ¿Cómo había podido dudar? ¡Qué gi********!

-Malditas idiotas.—Masculló enfadada la chica de ojos rosas.—Caen en tus encantos cuando no saben lo que hay debajo.

-Ah, ¿y tú si?—Preguntó él sarcástico.

-Claro, eres un idiota.—Respondió felizmente Momoko.

-¿Eso crees?—Fue todo lo que dijo él, y ninguno añadió nada más…hasta que volvieron a pelear.

Nada más llegar, ambos líderes se pelearon por salir el primero, pero terminaron justo a la vez…porque cayeron al suelo entre nieve.

-¡Por tu culpa!

-Idiota!

-¡Niña estúpida!

-¡Niñato engreído!

-¡Gorda!

El señor Kotaro les pidió seriedad, y a regañadientes ambos se levantaron, Ashashi tendió una mano que Momoko aceptó gustosa, provocando una extraña sensación en el estómago de Masaru, sin embargo ésta desapareció al ver como ella le soltaba con una simple sonrisa de agradecimiento, no una de adolescente enamorada.

-¡Bien! Ahora repartiré las cabañas, seguidamente os daré la pareja con la que pasaréis el día mañana haciendo lo que queráis, pasado tendremos clases de esquí con monitor que el instituto a pagado, pero si creéis que no lo necesitáis no será necesario y…

El señor Kotaro continuó parloteando antes de cumplir todas sus palabras, ellas estaban en la cabaña 17, ellos en la 10. Sonriendo, el profesor comenzó a repartirles en parejas con maestría y sin notar las miradas de reproche hacia él o los insultos susurrados en voz baja.

-Mmm…a ver…Miyako-chan, tú irás con Hikaru-kun.—Los músculos del chico se agarrotaron, ¿es que el universo estaba contra él?

-¿Por qué?—Preguntó el muchacho.

-Porque lo estoy haciendo sin ningún tipo de orden, y vosotros vais de azul.—Fue todo lo que dijo el profesor antes de continuar.—Momoko-chan, para que aprendas a llevarte bien con el joven Masaru-kun…iréis juntos.

Momoko dio una patada al suelo, y Masaru miró hacia otro lado, enfadado, mientras el profesor concluía con los dos restantes.

-Kaoru-chan, tú irás con Koji-kun.

-¡Sensei (profesor)!—Gritó Kaoru.-¡Por favor, no me llame "Kaoru-chan"!

-Perdón, siempre se me olvida.—Se disculpó el hombre con una mano en la nuca.

Las chicas se fueron a su respectiva cabaña con una mueca en el rostro, colocaron sus cosas, encendieron la calefacción…y sacaron a los gatos.

-Boomer-chan, Sora-chan, ¿qué tal el viaje?—Charló la rubia con sus mascotas.

Tras conversaciones y risitas, las muchachas salieron fuera, donde el señor Kotaro rodeado del resto de los alumnos les daba las advertencias sobre las montañas.

-En la parte más alta de las montañas hay un refugio al que podréis ir solo hoy, os darán lo que queráis si subís sin teleférico…pero me temo que no deberíais, hará frío…¡Ah, y os quiero aquí a las diez!

Siguió dando la charla, diez minutos después todas las parejas tuvieron vía libre para ir donde quisieran.

-Bien, se supone que debemos ir en parejas pero…¿y si CASUALMENTE quisiéramos hacer la misma ruta?—Propuso Kaoru sabiamente.

-¡Claro!—Chilló Momoko.-¡Gran idea!

-Está bien, supongo.—Asintió Koji con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Estupendo.—Dijeron a una los "azules", se miraron de reojo levemente sonrojados sin saber muy bien por qué, y apartaron la mirada.

-Con tal de no ir solo con la gor…-Trató de decir Masaru, pero fue cortado por su contraparte.

-Acabas esa frase y mueres.

Antes de que comenzara la pelea, Miyako cogió la mano de Momoko y tiró de ella hacia la montaña.

-¡Paseemos!

Así, los seis comenzaron a caminar hablando entre ellos de cosas sin sentido, Kaoru y Koji se lanzaban bolas de nieve de forma juguetona, pese a la competencia algo parecido a la amistad parecía florecer en ellos.

-¡Mañana te patearé en snow board!—Le gritó Kaoru mientras lanzaba otra bola.

-¡JÁ! ¡Creo que seré yo quien gane!—Fue la respuesta del joven.

-Pero si eres un debilucho.

-Mira quién fue a hablar.—Rió él.

Sin darse cuenta, cada vez subían más, hasta que el viento era demasiado fuerte para su gusto, Miyako propuso bajar.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Dicen que ahí arriba hay un enorme refugio!—Gritó Kaoru emocionada.

-¡No queda mucho!—Aceptó Koji.

-Creo que podré llegar…-Fue la respuesta de la chica de ojos rosas.

-Está claro que puedo hacerlo.—Dijo felizmente el joven Masaru.

-¡Pues yo voy a bajar! ¡Hace mucho frío!—Se excusó Miyako mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente.

-Iré con ella, podría perderse, y soy su pareja.—Susurró Hikaru mientras seguía a la rubia.

Los otros cuatro suspiraron pesadamente mientras continuaban la subida hacia el refugio de la cima, Koji y Kaoru competían para ver quién era más rápido, mientras Momoko y Masaru trataban de avanzar despacio.

-Sigue haciendo frío.—Susurró Miyako abrazándose a sí misma.

-Creo que se está levantando una vestisca.—Susurró Hikaru.

Miyako no podía ver lo que tenía delante, al igual que Hikaru, y ambos caminaban con cuidado, sin embargo Miyako resbaló en la nieve, cayendo por un terraplén.

Hikaru soltó una maldición cogiendo la mano de la chica, lo que provocó que él la siguiera, sintiendo su cuerpo herido por las piedras el chico abrazó a la rubia, que se aferró a él con un grito de terror.

Sin a penas darse cuenta, la mano de Hikaru se dirigió al reloj azul de su muñeca y pulsó un botón, inmediatamente una luz azul envolvió al Him.

Boomer cogió a Miyako y se alejó volando del lugar, buscando rápidamente una roca tras la que se escondió, la rubia le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sin entender, así pues, el chico volvió a la normalidad y se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo.

"Oh, mierda…¿Pero qué he hecho? ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO? "

Un par de kilómetros más lejos, Koji y Masaru se miraron, con la mirada confusa.

-¿No has sentido algo extraño…?

-Sí, pero es imposible que sea eso, debe ser nuestra imaginación.—Susurró el chico de ojos rojos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, continuemos. Él no sería tan inconsciente.—Comentó Koji.

-¡Ey, si no llegáis ahora mismo nos vamos sin vosotros!—Gritó Kaoru a lo lejos.

-¡No se te ocurra!—Fue la cortante respuesta de Koji.-¡Está claro que llegaré antes!

Y los dos hermanos echaron a correr montaña arriba, ignorantes de que Hikaru se encontraba en apuros, pues tenía una explicación pendiente…

**Yo: Sí, vale, final malo? -w-**

**Miyako: Pero es que…tenía que dejarlo así por una razón en especial.**

**Boomer: ¡Para demostrarlo, allá va un adelanto!**

**ADELANTO**

Hikaru sentía el cuerpo de Miyako acurrucado junto a él, tratando de mantener el calor, suspiró mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de ella, no se veía nada, todo era tapado por el blanco manto de la nieve cayendo, ni siquiera transformados saldrían de allí antes de que la nevara acabara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué has vuelto cómo otra persona? ¿Y por qué te puedes transformar?—Preguntó ella seriamente, y él suspiró.

-Son muchos por qué, creo que para responderlos todos lo mejor será contarte mi historia…

Ella guardó silencio, esperando a que él comenzara.

-No es una historia bonita, tampoco esperes un cuento de hadas, ni siquiera sé aún si tendrá un final feliz.—Ella le miró, apenada por el dolor reflejado en los ojos claros de Hikaru.—Todo empezó cuando…

**Fin de adelanto!**

**Yo: Sí, contaré finalmente que pasó con los villanos.**

**Kaoru: Pero será en el próximo…**

**Butch: ¡Adiooos!**


	13. Capítulo 13: Perdidos en la vestisca

**Yo: ¡EXTRA, EXTRA! ¡Capítulo especial de MiyakoXHikaru, BubblesXBoomer o como lo queráis llamar!**

**Miyako y Boomer: O/O ¿QUÉ?**

**Yo: Jejeje…sí n.n**

**Momoko: ¡Contestemos reviews!**

**Brick: Bruzzxa-k, gracias a ti por perder tu tiempo escribiendo el review n.n**

**Kaoru: El colegio de Kuraii-chan lo da, pero sale muy caro, te cobran 80 euros O.O**

**Butch: Nos alegramos de que te guste n.n ¡Besos!**

**Yo: Eiko-chan, gracias a ti también por tu review ;P Espero que el capi alcance tus expectativas n.n Seeh…me encanta la relación entre Momoko y Masaru xD Y Kaoru y Koji…bueno, su relación es muy rara, pero yo tengo una parecida con un amigo .**

**Kaoru: Si, ya verás cuando me entere de que son el mismo ¬¬**

**Butch: Va a matarme…T^T**

**Yo: Intento escribir en mis ratos libres n.n Y los fines de semana escribo menos porque estoy con mis amigos por ahí ;P Pero los días de diario casi no tengo deberes, y aún no tengo ninguna actividad extraescolar ^^ ¡Besos a ti también!**

**Momoko: vale-alice, como siempre, gracias por tu review ^^ ¡Claro que lo tomamos en cuenta! XD ¡Cuídate tú también! ¡Besos!**

**Kaoru: ¡Y Sakuya-chan, como siempre, gracias! ^^ Seh, es mala xD Pero a ella le encanta serlo.**

**Boomer: Tenía una cobaya porque su vecino se la regaló xD Pero se murió T^T Ahora tiene un perro…¡¿Minino? O.O**

**Yo: ¡Minino! XDDD**

**Butch: Si no se te ocurre, por mi mejor ^^**

**Kaoru: Y por mí peor ¬¬U**

**Brick: Him-presionante?**

**Yo: XDD, Desde luego, tienes una chorra…¡Pero qué suerte que la tienes! :D**

**Miyako: El señor Kotaro es majo n.n**

**Yo: Escribe, escribe, que me tienes enganchada a tu fic xD¡Besos!**

**Momoko: ¡Y aquí va el capi!**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

-¿Cómo es que no han llegado aún?—Preguntó Kaoru sentándose sobre la cama de Koji.

Habían pasado tres horas desde el momento en que se separaron, ellos habían llegado a la cima, tras recibir "mimos", comer, reír y darse un baño en un jacuzzi de agua caliente, habían vuelto a bajar en teleférico, así pues nada más llegar a su cabaña las chicas se dieron cuenta de que Miyako no estaba allí, lo primero que habían pensado era que estaría hablando con Hikaru en la cabaña de los chicos pero…

-Aquí tampoco está. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera, espero que ella esté bien—Suspiró Momoko.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? ¡No han podido tardar tanto en bajar!—Se preocupó Kaoru.

-Hikaru cuidará de ella.—Animó Masaru de forma despreocupada.

-Nuestro hermano no es de los que se pierden…¡Y TÚ QUÍTATE AHORA MISMO DE MI CAMA!—Gritó enfadado Koji señalando de forma acusadora a Kaoru.

-No, es más cómoda que la mía.—Se burló ella.

-¡Bien dicho, Kaoru!—Animó Momoko.

-¡Eh, tú no te metas! ¡Koji debe hacerse valer!—Reprochó Masaru.

Y dado que la pelea puede durar lo suyo, pasemos con la parejita perdida en medio de una ventisca…

Miyako llevaba ya mucho rato en silencio, él comenzaba a preocuparse, la miró de reojo, pudiendo así observar que la muchacha estaba mirando a la nada de forma seria, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Hikaru sentía el cuerpo de Miyako acurrucado junto a él, tratando de mantener el calor, suspiró mientras pasaba un brazo por el hombro de ella, no se veía nada, todo era tapado por el blanco manto de la nieve cayendo, ni siquiera transformados saldrían de allí antes de que la nevara acabara.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué has vuelto cómo otra persona? ¿Y por qué te puedes transformar?—Preguntó ella seriamente, y él suspiró.

-Son muchos por qué, creo que para responderlos todos lo mejor será contarte mi historia…

Ella guardó silencio, esperando a que él comenzara.

-No es una historia bonita, tampoco esperes un cuento de hadas, ni siquiera sé aún si tendrá un final feliz.—Ella le miró, apenada por el dolor reflejado en los ojos claros de Hikaru.—Todo empezó cuando nos despedimos aquel día bajo la lluvia, ¿lo recuerdas? Bien, pues volví a casa, Brick y Butch estaban peleando por la última magdalena, recuerdo que la música estaba puesta muy alta, y que a mí me comenzó a doler la cabeza…Pero eso no es lo importante.

Calló, cerrando los ojos con fuerza para que éstos no se llenaran de lágrimas, Miyako le abrazó, tratando de hacerle sentir mejor, y le dijo con suavidad:

-Si quieres puedes esperar…

-No, no quiero, deseo contarte lo que pasó.—Cortó él.

-Está bien…-Susurró ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Una figura entró en la casa, nosotros nos pusimos instantáneamente en guardia, Brick y Butch dejaron de pelear de golpe, la figura iba envuelta en una capa de color negro, su cara era tapada por una capucha."¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres?" Le preguntó Brick. Él nos dio un nombre falso, Kazuki, dijo que se llamaba. Nosotros amenazamos con echarle, pero él nos ofreció algo a lo que ninguno nos podríamos resistir en aquel tiempo.

-¿Qué os ofreció?—Inquirió Miyako al ver que Hikaru no parecía querer continuar.

-El poder para derrotaros.—Admitió él.—Aunque ahora nunca lo aceptaría.

-No importa.—Sonrió, sabía que Boomer (o Hikaru) había cambiado muchísimo.—Continua.

-Aceptamos, obviamente. Él nos dijo que para ello debíamos acompañarle, reticentemente accedimos, Kazuki nos tapó los ojos, explicando que su hogar era totalmente secreto, pudimos sentir que bajábamos…mucho. Cuando nos quitó las vendas con las que cubría nuestras miradas, pudimos observar un enorme laboratorio, Kazuki nos dijo que era suyo, que en él nos brindaría los poderes de los que tanto hablaba, pero para ello deberíamos esperar. Nos llevó a lo que calificó como una habitación…a mí me pareció más una celda, pero cuando se lo comenté a Brick él se rió, llamándome cobarde, así que me tragué las palabras y esperé a que Kazuki volviera. Él nos dejó unas pulseras, diciendo que aumentarían nuestros poderes, al colocarlas en nuestras muñecas, descubrimos sus verdaderos usos.

Volvió a guardar silencio, dejó escapar aliento en forma de vaho y continuó.

-Era…horrible. Es decir, las pulseras emitían descargas eléctricas que podrían matarnos en suficiente cantidad, Kazuki se rió, admitiendo por fin su objetivo: Nos quería para experimentar. Nos había engañado. Lo primero que hizo Butch fue tratar de arrearle un puñetazo pero…una descarga lo dejó retorciéndose en el suelo. No tuvimos más remedio que quedarnos allí. Experimentaba con nosotros a menudo y no era…agradable.—Parecía que casi le costaba describirlo.

-¿Qué…qué os hizo?—Susurró la rubia con un nudo en la garganta.

-No sé cómo explicártelo…nos sacaba sangre a menudo, nos ponía electrodos…eso por no hablar de las operaciones.

-¿OPERACIONES?—Casi chilló ella.

-Bueno…sí. Digamos que ahora tenemos más cicatrices que hace tres años.—Susurró él con una sonrisa sarcástica.—Brick era el que peor lo pasaba, ese idiota…

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, sintiéndose zarandeado por los recuerdos, como si aún estuviera preso sin contacto con el mundo, como si aún sintiera el abrumador dolor de ver llegar a Kazuki, sin dejar ver su rostro, como siempre.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Boomer sintió un escalofrío cuando vio abrirse la puerta, se arrinconó algo más contra la pared, sintiendo el metal de ésta en su espalda, Butch se puso en pie, alzando la barbilla con orgullo, pero el rubio sabía que su hermano temía tantísimo la tortura a la que seguramente se verían sometidos como él._

_-Oh, mis niños.—Dijo felizmente Kazuki.—Hoy he encontrado algo que os podría hacer muy fuerte si sale como quiero, pero para ello necesito saber si el experimento de ese mono os hizo como humanos anatómicamente.—Y sonrió.-¿Algún voluntario para probar?_

_Boomer sintió un nudo en la garganta, sabía que Kazuki lo decía de forma sarcástica, ninguno de ellos se arriesgaría a…a eso._

_-¿Nadie?—Preguntó Kazuki con un pucherito.—Entonces supongo que tendré que elegir yo…_

_-Yo me ofrezco.—Dijo entonces la inconfundible voz de su hermano mayor, Boomer se levantó de un salto del catre que usaba como cama._

_-Brick…-Susurró el rubio, asustado.—No tienes por qué hacerlo…_

_-Es cierto, no DEBES hacerlo.—Acotó Butch colocándose frente a su hermano mayor, Boomer se puso justo a su lado, y Kazuki se apoyó en la puerta, observando de forma interesada_

_-Apartaos.—Fue todo lo que dijo el chico de ojos rojos, sus hermanos no se movieron.-¡QUE OS QUITÉIS!_

_Bramó, y sin saber por qué, ambos obedecieron a una. Brick seguía siendo el líder, al fin y al cabo, y en el fondo era capaz de sacar su lado "alfa" a la luz, era sorprendente como lo ocultaba tras esa capa de "idiotez"_

_-Vamos, querido niño, vamos.—Nunca les llamaba por sus nombres, Boomer se dio cuenta justo cuando la puerta se cerró tras Kazuki._

_-Brick…-Susurró el rubio._

_-¡ES UN MALDITO IDIOTA! ¡Si se cree que por esto se va a ganar mi respeto se equivoca! ¡Acaba de perder el poco que le tenía!—Gritó Butch pateando aquello que llamaban cama pero que ni siquiera se le parecía._

_-Lo ha hecho por nosotros.—Susurró Boomer apoyándose contra la pared y dejándose resbalar hasta el suelo.—Por nosotros.—Repitió._

_Butch también se dejó caer al suelo, derrotado, y los ojos de Boomer se llenaron de lágrimas al tan solo pensar que el pelirrojo estaría siendo operado en esos momentos._

_Brick volvió casi cinco horas después, siendo cargado por Kazuki, quien le dejó de cualquier manera en la cama, Boomer y Butch le miraron con odio antes de correr hacia su hermano, se dieron cuenta de que la camiseta estaba manchada de sangre, y al levantarla descubrieron una larga raja que llegaba desde su pecho hasta el estómago, recién cosida y rodeada del vital líquido._

_-Hijo de ****-Fue todo lo que dijo Butch, Boomer no añadió nada más, se limitó a callar._

_Después de eso, la herida de Brick se infectó, la fiebre le subió mientras impotentes sus hermanos solo podían ponerle encima las gasas empapadas en agua helada que Kazuki les llevaba tres veces al día. El chico de ojos rojos deliraba, decía cosas sin sentido una y otra vez, y Boomer pensó que se suicidaría antes de seguir viendo así a su hermano mayor._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-Oh, Hikaru.—Miyako soltó algunas lágrimas, el chico la apretó un poco más fuerte contra él.

-A veces lograba escaparme e iba a echarte un vistazo, tan solo para saber si estabas bien.—Confesó.—Pero no me atrevía a pedirte ayuda, temía que acabaras como yo. Después volvía, incapaz de dejar solos a mis hermanos, pues ellos habían sido pillados tratando de escapar la primera vez, y sus pulseras estaban a más potencia que las mías…el castigo era peor. Sin embargo, al volver…-Calló.

-Entiendo.—Susurró Miyako, tratando de imaginar las burradas que le harían.

-Aunque aún falta por contestar tu pregunta de por qué puedo transformarme.—Dijo Hikaru mientras continuaba narrando.—En una ocasión, Kazuki logró conseguir rayos Z blancos. Parecía muy feliz con eso, y no paraba de decirnos que aún no sabía si usarlos en nosotros, rezamos porque no lo hiciera, pero de nuevo tuvimos mala suerte. Nos lo administró. Dolió mucho, los rayos Z negros y los blancos luchaban entre ellos en nuestro interior, el que peor lo llevó fue Butch. Pero sobrevivimos, y nos aparecieron éstos relojes en las muñecas.

Mostró el reloj azul y negro que llevaba, con una "R" dibujada.

-Desde entonces, podíamos cambiar, como vosotras. Nuestras armas evolucionaron, cosa que pareció fascinar a Kazuki.

-Pero…estáis aquí ahora.—Objetó la rubia.

-Sí. Kazuki se dio cuenta de algo: No podríamos aguantar mucho más. Solo quedábamos los que teníamos más aguante. Solamente Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy y nosotros, el resto…-Guardó silencio, y Miyako se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando una exclamación horrorizada.—Nos dejó libres, diciendo que serían unas "vacaciones" antes de continuar, que tarde o temprano volvería a por nosotros. Kazuki podía detectar los rayos Z negros, aunque no sabemos cómo, así era como me encontraba a mí al principio, cuando escapaba. Es por eso que prometimos no transformarnos más, así no le daríamos pistas de dónde encontrarnos. No queremos volver.

Miyako le abrazó, ocultando la cara en su pecho.

-Pero ésta vez era necesario, alguno podría salir herido.—Se excusó Hikaru.—Después de eso, la señora Miyu se convirtió en nuestra madre, y la queremos como si lo fuera. Y te conocí.

-¡Ya lo hacías desde hace mucho!—Objetó ella, sonriendo levemente.

-Pero no de verdad.—Dijo él, un músculo dio un tirón en la comisura del labio de Hikaru.—Nunca había visto ese brillo en tus ojos cuando te sientes realmente feliz, tampoco había notado cómo sonreías ampliamente, ni cómo tu pelo relampaguea a la luz del sol. Mucho menos me había fijado en tu personalidad tranquila y alegre, ni en tu forma de ver las cosas de forma positiva.

Miyako le miró fijamente, con los ojos llorosos, y por un momento todas sus dudas se disiparon, dejó de pensar en Takaaki, dejó de pensar que estaban en medio de una tormenta o que Hikaru era en realidad Boomer. Y solo quedaron ellos, Miyako y Hikaru. Y se acercó a sus labios, suaves, que le transmitían seguridad, se limitó a saborearlos mientras él salía de su sorpresa y le correspondía.

-¿A qué viene esto? No quiero que lo hagas por lástima.—Susurró Hikaru al separarse de ella.

-No es por lástima. He tenido dudas, lo admito. Llevo toda la vida enamorada de un chico, y de pronto noto que siento algo por otro, estaba confusa. Pero ahora no. Te…te quiero.

Le costó más pronunciar aquellas palabras que vencer a cualquier villano, sin embargo Hikaru sonrió y volvió a besarla.

-Y yo a ti, mi pequeña Burbuja.—Rió.

-Hablando de eso. Creo que…creo que podemos irnos ya.—Susurró ella, sonrojada.—Estoy segura de que nosotros podemos contra ésta nevada ahora que ha empezado a amainar.

Bubbles se levantó, comenzando su transformación, justo a la vez que el botón del reloj de Hikaru era pulsado por éste. Al hacer sus respectivas poses, ella rodeada de burbujas y él de "X", éstas quedaron combinadas, de forma que casi parecía hecho a posta.

Salieron volando a una, notando el aire zarandeándoles, al llegar a las cabañas ambos volvieron a sus formas humanas. Escucharon jaleo en la cabaña de los chicos, y se miraron cómplices.

-Nada de lo que ha ocurrido a nadie, ¿No?—Susurró él para asegurarse.

-Nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.—Aceptó ella.—Bueno…hay algo que sí podemos contarles.

Él sonrió mientras cogía su mano, y juntos abrieron la puerta, Momoko encima de Masaru trataba de arañar la cara de éste, por su parte Kaoru y Koji estaban compitiendo para ver quién era mejor en un videojuego. Todos pararon sus actividades a una para girarse hacia la pareja de rubios, cuyas manos estaban unidas.

-¿Cómo habéis podido tardar tanto?—Gritó Kaoru.

-¡Hikaru, idiota! ¡Mira que perderte en medio de la nevada!—Fue todo lo que dijo Koji.

-Más importante.—Cortó Momoko.-¿Estáis juntos?—Gritó.

-Em…-La parejita se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.—Nosotros…esto…

-No me lo esperaba de ti, Hikaru.—Dijo Brick con el ceño fruncido.—Pero supongo que, si es lo que quieres, está bien.

El mayor trató de encogerse de hombros, pero Momoko volvió al ataque, Kaoru le gritó a Koji que era un tramposo cuando éste quitó la pausa y comenzó a jugar sin ella sacando clara ventaja, Miyako y Hikaru se miraron entre ellos, sonriendo.

-Al menos, ya no nos prestan atención a nosotros.—Fue el feliz comentario de ella.

**Yo: ¡Pastelosoooo!**

**Momoko: O.O Alah, pues…sí.**

**Miyako: Tierno n.n**

**Kaoru: Puajj…Miyako con Boomer…**

**Yo: Espera, que a ti te tocará con butch ¬¬**

**Butch: NOOO T^T**

**Brick: En fin, dejémoslo aquí, que es tarde…**

**Yo: O.K,**

**Todos: ¡Nos leemos! ^^**


	14. Capítulo 14: No te fíes de los policías

**Yo: ¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón…!**

**Momoko: Kuraii-chan tiene excusas para vosotros…**

**Brick: Éste puente ha estado en el pueblo, así que no ha podido escribir, y ahora mismo tiene exámenes así que casi no pasa tiempo escribiendo…**

**Miyako: De verdad que ella lo siente mucho…**

**Yo: Perdonadme T^T**

**Kaoru: Normalmente, ahora contestaría reviews, pero le quedan diez minutos con el ordenador (computadora) y no tiene tiempo, también lo siente mucho, pero lo último que añade son éstas notas.**

**Butch: A cambio a tratado de hacer un capítulo ameno n.n ¡Allá va!**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Momoko giró la cabeza, levemente confusa, mientras veía a su amiga rubia abrazar el peluche de un pulpo morado, la expresión de Miyako se suavizó al cerrar los ojos con aquel animal inanimado entre ellos, Kaoru soltó un "tsk, demonios" desde su puesto, apoyada en la pared.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices, Miyako-chan?—Preguntó la chica de ojos rosas.

-Lo estoy.—Susurró la susodicha, con las facciones de nuevo contraídas en una mueca de pena.—Se confesó, Momoko-chan, justo después de que le contara sobre mi relación con Hikaru.

Todas guardaron silencio unos segundos, el dolor de Miyako era casi palpable, pero era algo normal, pese a su actual relación de pareja con Hikaru, la chica aún tomaba a Takaaki como uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?—Indagó Kaoru.

-N-No dije nada…Cuando le conté que estaba con Hikaru él me dijo "Ojala estuviera en su lugar." Y yo me quedé callada…No quería hacerle daño…-Se excusó ella, abrazando más fuerte su peluche.

-Miyako…-Trató de decir la líder, pero la rubia la cortó rápidamente.

-No pasa nada.—Aseguró.—Haré como si esto no hubiera pasado…no puedo corresponder sus sentimientos. Yo…yo le esperé mucho tiempo, estuve años deseando que él me correspondiera. Pero perdió su oportunidad…mi corazón ya ha sido regalado a alguien que sí lo ha aceptado.

-¡Qué cursi!—Fue todo lo que dijo Kaoru con una mueca de asco, pero sonrió demostrando que simplemente era una broma.

-Bien, chicas, es Sábado, pero son ya las cuatro de la mañana, y Kuriko nos despertará con sus chillidos pronto.—Dijo de forma nerviosa Momoko.—Durmamos un poco, ¿de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron, quedarse a dormir en casa de la chica pelirroja (Aunque tampoco se pueda llamar así) era ciertamente divertido, tras vaciar la despensa de dulces ante las incansables quejas de Momoko, haber luchado en una pelea de almohadas que indudablemente ganó Kaoru, haber visto tres películas y, por último, charlado sobre chicos, las chicas estaban agotadas.

Se tiraron sobre los colchones de cualquier manera, quedando dormidas al instante.

**MESES DESPUÉS.**

Momoko se rió de todo y nada a la vez, las plantas comenzaban a enseñar sus verdes hojas y flores de vivos colores, los pájaros cantaban amablemente y…la gata que se había tropezado y de la que se reía resultó ser Bubbles.

-Ah, buenos días, Hikaru-kun.—Saludó al ver al chico cogiendo a la felina.

-Buenos días, Momoko-chan.—Respondió el chico sonriendo, desde que el rubio había comenzado su relación con Miyako las cosas con las otras dos chicas estaban bastante bien, aunque Kaoru había amenazado su vida en caso de que la rubia soltara una sola lágrima.-¿Vas ya al partido?

-¡Sí!—Gritó la chica felizmente, bamboleando la bolsa en la que iba su uniforme.

-Te deseo suerte, yo me llevo a ésta tonta.—Tocó cariñosamente la nariz de la gata con su dedo.—A casa, se me ha escapado…bueno, en realidad a sido a Natsuki.

-¿Natsuki?—Inquirió Momoko sin entender.

-Ah, cierto, no las conoces. Natsuki y Kasumi son mis primas.—Él soltó una risita mientras comenzaba a caminar tranquilamente.—En fin, algún día las verás. Por ahora me voy, he quedado con Miya-chan en media hora.

-¡Espero veros en el partido!—Gritó ella despidiéndose con la mano.

Al igual que siempre, todos se presentaron allí, en aquellos meses la relación entre Kaoru y Koji había avanzado muchísimo, hasta el punto de que podían llamarse "amigos", había que ser sincera: A la chica Koji le parecía un muchacho fascinante, lo mismo pensaba el joven de la chica, pero ninguno lo admitiría en voz alta.

Por otra parte, Momoko y Masaru no habían avanzado nada, seguían diciendo odiarse con toda su alma, pero las cosas eran al fin y al cabo igual: Miradas, chispas, corazones palpitando fuertemente, sonrisas que pasaban desapercibidas y palabras no dichas.

Momoko se estaba enamorando, pero jamás lo diría, ni siquiera ante ella misma lo deseaba admitir, _odiaba_ a Masaru, o al menos eso hacía creer a todos, sin embargo, y durante su baile, su mirada se dirigió al chico que rodeado de muchachas tenía la vista fija en ella…y sonrió, sin ni siquiera disimularlo.

Cuando concluyó, Momoko se cambió con rapidez y dejó su pelo tal como estaba, recogido en dos coletas, salió de los vestuarios cuando el partido concluía, los tres Him y sus dos amigas la esperaban en la salida, Miyako era abrazada por detrás por Hikaru, y ella tenía ambas manos colocadas sobre las de él para que no la soltara. Por un momento, Momoko deseó tener este vínculo con alguien.

-¡Onee-chan!—Gritó Kuriko en cuanto la chica llegó a casa, ella cogió aire con exasperación.

-¿Si, nee-chan?—Preguntó con aparente dulzura.

-¿Habéis ganado?

-Claro, Kuriko, como siempre.—Momoko sonrió enternecida por la mirada de su hermana y acarició su pelo con mimo antes de subir a su cuarto y ponerse el pijama para tumbarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente, Momoko se levantó dispuesta a escuchar la aburrida charla de un policía que les habían anunciado hacía tres semanas, llegó a su clase sonriente y se sentó en su sitio.

A los pocos momentos, y mientras las tres Powerpuff Girls Z charlaban de forma amena, llegó un hombre uniformado. Era rechoncho, de cara redonda y casi repelente, sorbió la nariz dejando un moco a su paso y pasó la manga sobre éste para quitárselo, Momoko hizo un gesto de asco.

-Bien niños.—Dijo la señorita Sakura entrando en clase.—Éste policía tan amable va a darnos una charla sobre cómo comportarnos, y espero que todos vosotros le escuchéis atentamente.

-¡Sí!—Gritó a una la clase, pero más de un alumno colocó la barbilla sobre la mesa dispuesto a dormir.

-Bien chicos, ahora me gustaría enseñaros como funcionan las esposas…-Dijo el policía mientras volvía a sorber por la nariz, Momoko estuvo tentada de prestarle un pañuelo. Además, eran adolescentes, todos habían visto suficientes películas de polis como para conocer el funcionamiento de unas esposas.—Necesito dos voluntarios.

Nadie levantó la mano, y encolerizada, la señorita Sakura señaló a los dos primeros que pilló. Momoko y Masaru suspiraron de forma sincronizada y se levantaron.

-Bien, mirad, colocaré esto en cada una de vuestras muñecas…-Siguió hablando sobre cómo se colocaban las esposas para no hacer caso al sospechoso, pero Momoko estaba demasiado ocupada mirando que la manga con la que el policía limpiaba su nariz no se acercara a su brazo, que la camisa del uniforme veraniego dejaba desnudo.

Un click le indicó que las esposas estaban puestas, por un momento se imaginó a sí misma de novia y a Masaru con un esmoquin mientras un sacerdote colocaba esas mismas esposas en sus muñecas y les decía "Yo os declaro marido y mujer." Soltó una risita.

-Bien, ahora buscaré la llave y…-Comenzó a rebuscar en su bolsillo, Momoko y Masaru le miraron impacientes por separarse.

-Vamos hombre, que no me gusta atado a la gorda.—Animó el pelirrojo (aunque no se le puede llamar así, "pelinaranja" sería más correcto.)

-A mí tampoco me hace mucha gracia, ¿y si se me pega tu estupidez?—Dijo Momoko con falso horror.

-Mmmm…Mmmm…juraría que la tenía por aquí…-Comentó el policía con cara de confusión.

Masaru y Momoko se miraron, entendiendo algo de forma estupefacta.

-La ha perdido.—Dijeron a una, y no fue una pregunta.

-Quizá…sí.—Admitió el policía, y toda la clase estalló en carcajadas.

-¡¿Y QUÉ DEMONIOS VAMOS A HACER?—Chilló Momoko, histérica.

-¡DEBE TENER UNA COPIA!—Gritó Masaru.

-Sí, la tenía pero…fue la que perdí la semana pasada. Pero tranquilos, en dos días tendré una llave.—Dijo el hombre uniformado tratando de ser positivo.

-¿DOS DÍAS? ¿Y CÓMO VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS DOS DÍAS?—La muchacha dijo esto con cascaditas en plan anime.

-¡No podemos estar juntos dos días enteros!—Fue el grito aterrorizado de Masaru.

-Claro que podéis.—Lo de la señorita Sakura fue una orden.—El señor policía no tiene la culpa…

-Sí, claro.—Bufó el chico enfadado.

El resto del día fue un martirio, en la comida comenzaron a pelear hasta el punto de que Masaru terminó con un plato de fideos en la cara y Momoko con un helado de chocolate en el pelo, la clase de educación física tuvieron que pasarla tratando de hacer las cosas ordenadas por su profesor con una sola mano, y por si eso fuera poco, sus fans no tomaron muy bien su reciente unión.

Cuando el timbre sonó, comenzó entre ellos una discusión…otra.

-¡Hoy dormimos en mi casa!—Le gritó Momoko.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡Hoy toca la mía!—Fue la rápida y cortante respuesta de Masaru.

-Vamos, chicos, podéis echarlo a suertes.—Propuso Hikaru conciliador.

-¡Eso! Elegid, cara o cruz.—Saltó Miyako, sacando una moneda de su bolsillo.

-¡Cara!—Gritó la chica de ojos rosas.

-Pues yo cruz.—Aceptó su contraparte.

Miyako lanzó la moneda al aire, y fue Kaoru la encargada de comunicar el resultado.

-Cruz.—Anunció la chica de ojos verdes.

Momoko comenzó a "llorar" desesperada, mientras sus amigas trataban de animarla, llamó a su madre con el móvil (celular) pero fue Kuriko la que contestó, la chica se preguntó quién le habría echado el gafe.

-¡Kuriko! Pásame a mamá.—Rogó la mayor.

-Pero…mamá y papá se han ido.—Indicó la otra.—Yo les diré lo que tú quieras.

-Diles que me tengo que quedar a dormir en casa de un amigo.—No dio detalles, no quería pasar aún más vergüenza.—Y que me llamen en cuanto puedan.

-¡Claro!—Aceptó Kuriko con una risita, Momoko se preguntó a qué vendría ésta, pero se calló temiendo que, si sabía el motivo, mataría a su hermana. Y sus padres se disgustarían mucho.

Colgó el teléfono y se despidió de sus amigas, no sin antes rogar cómicamente que le cortaran la mano, tomo el camino hacia casa de los Him con éstos tres.

-¡Vamos, Momoko-chan, no pasa nada!—Animó Hikaru.

-Si el idiota de nuestro hermano te hace algo, le mataremos.—Rió Koji. ¿Desde cuándo se portaban tan bien con ella? Se preguntó Momoko.

-¡No, no, no! No podéis cambiarme por ésta.—Dijo cómicamente el mayor.

Entre risas, bromas y peleas llegaron a la casa, Momoko quedó levemente sorprendida por lo enorme que era ésta, sin embargo no dijo nada por temor a parecer una cotilla, nada más cruzar el umbral los tres Him gritaron:

-¡Tadaimá! **(Creo que es una expresión que se usa para decir "estoy en casa" o algo así, no estoy segura pero me hacía ilu ponerlo xD)**

-¡Hikaru, Koji, Masaru!—Gritaron a una dos voces mientras se escuchaban pasos rápidos bajando las escaleras de madera.

-Supongo que finalmente sí conoceré a tus primas.—Comentó Momoko a Hikaru, éste simplemente asintió con la cabeza sonriendo antes de que Koji añadiera:

**-**Suerte para sobrevivir.

-¡Ah~!—Gritó una chica de pelo corto y oscuro.-¡Masaru se ha casado!

Momoko no pudo evitar una sonrisita, pues esa misma idea había tenido ella, sin embargo rápidamente el mayor de los Him pasó a explicar con detalle lo ocurrido, las dos muchachas, indudablemente gemelas, sonrieron y se presentaron.

-Yo soy Natsuki Kurayami.—Dijo la del pelo corto con una risita.

-Y yo Kasumi Kurayami.—Se presentó la otra de forma amable.

Momoko resultó llevarse estupendamente con las gemelas Kurayami, ambas la llevaron hasta el salón donde obligaron a Masaru sentarse para poder hablar tranquilamente con la chica, le contaron los secretos más vergonzosos que conocían sobre el mayor de los Him, él acabó sonrojado y la chica de ojos rosas muerta de risa.

-¡Chicos, ya he llegado!—Gritó Miyu desde la entrada, Masaru obligó a Momoko a levantarse tirando de su brazo para poder saludar a su madre.

Tras explicar a la señora Miyu la situación, justo después de que ésta bromeara con frases como "_Masaru, cuando te dije que era hora de que te ataras a alguien no me refería, ya sabes, a atarte literalmente."_ Esto provocó el enfado de las víctimas del error del policía y la risa de los otros cuatros integrantes de la casa, la señora Miyu preparó una cena excelente que a Momoko le resultó exquisita, y tras ésta todos se sentaron en el sofá para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-¡Masaru eres un idiota!—Gritó Momoko cuando, de nuevo, comenzó la pelea.

-¡Y tú una gorda!—Contraatacó el otro.

-¡No sé cómo alguien como tú puede tener una familia tan maravillosa!—Espetó la chica.

-¡Porque soy tan maravilloso como ellos!—Respondió él con sorna.

Momoko abrió la boca para seguir gritando, pero en ese momento su móvil (**celular)** comenzó a sonar insistentemente, la chica lo sacó de su bolsillo llena de ira y lo llevó a su oreja enfadadísima.

-¿Sí?—Preguntó cortante.

-¡MOMOKO AKATSUTSUMI!—Gritó su madre desde el otro lado de la línea, Momoko apartó el aparato de su oreja para no quedarse sorda, pero incluso así escuchaba a su progenitora, al igual que todos los que se encontraban en el cuarto.-¿PUEDE SABERSE QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO DE QUEDARTE A DORMIR EN CASA DE TU NOVIO?

Y ahí sí, la escena se volvió digna de una película de comedia, la señora Miyu comenzó a reír a carcajadas, Koji y Hikaru canturreaban "Alaah, eso no lo dijiste, hermano." Natsuki y Kasumi comenzaron a dar codazos de forma pícara a Masaru, éste estaba totalmente sonrojado ante la idea y Momoko…bueno, por su mente solo pasaba una cosa.

"_Kuriko no va a vivir para volver a ver la luz del día."_

De nuevo, a la chica le tocó explicar el tema de las esposas, el fallo del policía y un laaargo etcétera, cuando se despidió de su madre, lo último que ésta le dijo fue:

-Pero no hagas cosas indebidas.—Y de nuevo ese estúpido sonrojo.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irse a dormir, aunque mañana no tengamos instituto…habrá que madrugar para llevar a ésta "cosa" a su casa.—Dijo Masaru girando la cabeza, enfadado.

-¡¿A quién llamas cosa?

-¡A ti!

Ejem…en fin, pasemos unos minutos más de pelea…

-¡No puedo ponerme el pijama con solo una mano!—Se quejó la chica desde el baño.

-¿Y crees que para mí es fácil?—Espetó Masaru de mal talante, con un brazo extendido para que Momoko pudiera cambiarse dentro de un cuarto distinto.-¡Y da gracias a que tus amigas han podido ir a por tu pijama!

-¡Ellas sí son buenas personas!—Suspiró Momoko tratando de ponerse la camiseta sin éxito.

Al final, ninguno de ellos fue capaz de cambiarse la camiseta, así que Momoko terminó con una blusa que la señora Miyu le había puesto de forma difícil (era de tirantas, y éstas se desabrochaban junto con la parte de atrás para poderla poner…no había otra cosa.) y Masaru con el pecho descubierto, Momoko se sonrojó ante ésta visión y apartó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Ejem…No iremos a dormir en la misma cama.—Comentó ella.

-Vamos, ni que nunca hubieras dormido con un chico.—Ante la idea, una extraña sensación recorrió a Masaru, se reprochó a sí mismo por haber pronunciado ésta frase, pero la respuesta de ella le reconfortó:

-¿Por quién me tomas? ¡Claro que no! ¡ Idiota! ¡Y tú no vas a ser el primero!

Ya tenía por seguro que la chica no era una cualquiera.

-¿Os importa? Quiero dormir.—Dijo Koji tirado en su cama.

-¡Masaru, tú dormirás en el suelo!—Dijo la chica.—Eres el chico.

-¿Y qué? También soy el dueño de la casa.

Ésta vez, la pelea concluyó con cierto chico de ojos rojos tirado sobre la madera de su suelo **(piso)** mientras cierta chica de pelo naranja dormía en la cama de él, sonrojada ante esto echo, y con un brazo colgando para que el muchacho se sintiera más cómodo.

El día siguiente tenía pinta de ir a ser horrible.

**Yo: No tengo excusa para la tardanza, lo siento T^T**

**Boomer: Pobrecita -w-**

**Yo: ¡ Me quedan cinco minutos! Lo justo para subirlo ^^**

**Kaoru: ¡Que os guste! Los próximos reviews SÍ serán contestados n.n**

**PPGZ Y RRBZ: ¡Saludos y nos leemos!**


	15. Capítulo 15: Kuriko, la diablilla

**Yo: ¡Ea, capi especial!**

**Momoko: Boomer, Miyako, Kaoru y Butch hoy no presentan el capi, pero os mandan saludos a todos n.n**

**Brick: ¡Y no lo hacen porque es un especial BrickXMomoko! ¡Mierda ¬¬!**

**Yo: Naah, seguro que a mis lectores les gusta *O* Últimamente he andado falta de inspiración para éste fic, incluso he llegado a empezar uno del KH, pero…bueno, no pienso dejar éste Ò.Ó**

**Brick: De nuevo, no hay tiempo para contestar reviews, vuelve a ir con el tiempo pegado al culo -w-**

**Momoko: ¡Pero queremos que sepáis que os queremos a todos! ¡Y que esperamos que améis el cap! ^^**

**Momoko y Brick: ¡Dentro capítulo 15!**

**Yo: *susurrando* Hasta hablan a la vez como una parejita…**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

Cuando despertó, Momoko se encontró cara a cara con cierto chico cuyos ojos rojos estaban cerrados, quiso gritar una maldición al darse cuenta de que se había caído de la cama por la noche, y que en esos momentos el brazo de Masaru rodeara su cintura impidiendo que volviera a meterse entre las mantas del lecho no ayudaba mucho.

Por unos momentos, el corazón comenzó al palpitarle fuertemente, cuando Masaru no estaba despierto era casi…guapo (**lindo).**

Sin poderlo evitar, la chica de ojos rosas apartó un mechón de pelo naranja de la frente del chico y sonrió con ternura, él respiraba en un sueño tranquilo, Momoko pensó que no estaba tan mal eso de estar atados…y borró el pensamiento de su mente al segundo siguiente, enfadada. ¿Era tonta, o algo por el estilo? Bajó la mirada para no sentirse ofuscada por la belleza del chico, encontrándose con el pecho desnudo de él. Genial, iba de villa mala a villa peor.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención, dejando atrás todo sentimiento de vergüenza por estar dormida junto a un chico, Momoko se atrevió a recorrer con los dedos la rosada cicatriz que cruzaba el pecho del chico hasta llegar a su estómago, tragó saliva fuertemente, preguntándose cómo se habría echo eso y cómo le podría haber pasado a ella inadvertido la noche anterior.

"_Ah, sí, porque estaba demasiado enfadada."_

Se recordó mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos, decidida a preguntarle de dónde salía aquella línea, pero claro…eso sería después de dormir.

-¡Ah, ¿pero qué demonios haces aquí?—Vaya, que buena manera de despertar…

Estando ella dormida, Masaru había abierto los ojos y se había conmovido, incluso en sueños Momoko estaba levemente sonrojada y el pelo caía en mechones desordenados sobre su rostro, la chica sonreía levemente y se veía irremediablemente adorable. Pero claro, él se había visto obligado moralmente a gritar lo anterior, y pronto fue contestado.

-¡Me he caído de la cama!—Chilló ella con fingida sorpresa, pero Masaru la creyó.

-¡Pues vuelve a ella!—Espetó.

-¡Si me soltarás podría!—Fue la cortante contestación de "la rosa"

-¡¿YA DESDE TAN TEMPRANO?—Gritó Koji desde su cama, mientras colocaba la almohada sobre su oído.

-¡ES SÁBADO, QUIERO DORMIR!—Momoko no recordaba haber visto a Hikaru tan borde nunca.

Masaru la soltó de golpe, y ella se levantó de un salto sin acordarse de la esposa, cayendo al suelo…sobre el chico.

-Ah, demonios, iros a un motel.—Dijo Kasumi, quien acababa de pasar frente a la puerta abierta con una toalla alrededor del cuello y el pelo mojado producto de la ducha. Genial, chica madrugadora, qué mala suerte. Se dijo Momoko mientras se apartaba del muchacho.

-¡Es tu culpa que piense mal!—Grito Masaru furioso.

-¡Y LA TUYA QUE ME HAYA CAÍDO!—Chilló la otra.

En ese momento, dos almohadas fueron estampadas en la cara de Masaru y Momoko, respectivamente. Ellos se giraron a una, encontrando a los dos Him restantes tumbados con la cabeza sobre el colchón, porque _casualmente_ sus almohadas habían salido volando.

Ejem…y ojo, que he dicho _CASUALMENTE._

La "parejita" les miró con real enfado en sus ojos, sin embargo se levantaron y Masaru dejó suficiente espacio a Momoko para que ésta entrara en el baño y se cambiara.

Tardaron dos horas.

Momoko salió con el pelo desarreglado, y tuvo que apañárselas para colocarlo un poco durante el desayuno, Hikaru y Koji estaban ya preparados en la mesa, tirándose bolitas de papel el uno al otro.

-Espero que luego las recojáis.—Advirtió Miyu.

-Sí, mamá.—Dijeron a una como niños regañados ambos hermanos, comenzando a recoger su estropicio. Momoko y Masaru comieron en silencio, lanzándose miradas asesinas.

En ese momento, Natsuki llegó corriendo de forma atropellada y, robando el mando (**control?)** de la televisión a Hikaru, quien estaba a punto de presionar un botón, ella colocó su dedo sobre el "3" y apretó. Momoko abrió los ojos al máximo al ver las noticias.

-¡Las Powerpuff Girls Z acaban de aparecer! La sorpresa es que solo parecen estar Buttercup y Bubbles…¿dónde estará Blossom, su líder?—Decía la informadora.

Momoko bajó la vista, avergonzada por no estar ayudando a sus amigas. Por suerte, su cinturón a penas había brillado, Bubbles y Buttercup debían habérselo dicho al profesor.

-¡Ah, vamos chicas! ¡Matad a ese mono!—Dijo emocionada Kasumi.

-Kasu-chan, sabes que nunca matarían a nadie, ni siquiera a Mojo Jojo.—Reprendió Miyu.

Masaru, quien conocía desde hacía meses la identidad de la "rosa", miró de reojo a la chica, y seguidamente su vista se dirigió al más pequeño de los hermanos, cuya mirada preocupada estaba fija en la pantalla, más exactamente, en Bubbles.

¿A caso estaba eternamente condenado a tener relación alguna con las PowerPuff Girls Z?

-Mi madre debe estar preocupada, estamos desayunando a la hora de comer y necesito llegar a casa y matar eeem…digo…abrazar a Kuriko, sí, eso.—Se excusó Momoko mientras se levantaba y tiraba de Masaru para que la siguiera.

-¡Mi desayuno!—Gritó éste siendo alejado de sus tortitas.

Momoko cogió de la entrada la mochila en la que llevaba su pijama guardado, y Masaru la imitó cogiendo su propio utensilio rojo lleno de resignación.

-¡Adiós mamá! ¡Adiós idiotas!—Se despidió de su familia el chico de ojos sangre.

-¡Y no vuelvas!—Respondió felizmente Hikaru.

-¡Pórtate bien o te castigaré!—Rió Miyu desde la cocina.

La "felicísima" (nótese el sarcasmo) pareja salió de la casa y Momoko tomó rumbo hacia la suya, mientras mascullaba para sí misma.

-No, las puñaladas dejarían demasiada sangre…¿y si la ahogo en la bañera? No, mejor, envenenaré su postre, ella nunca me lo da, será una dulce ironía…me pregunto cuánto tiempo de cárcel será por matar a esa cosa…no, espera, seguro que por librar al mundo de esa plaga me hacen un monumento…

Masaru sabía que se refería a aquella niña llamada Kuriko y que parecía ser la hermana de la chica, sin embargo aquello no dejaba de darle miedo. Siendo él un RowdyRuff Boy Z, un "chico malo" jamás había pensado en matar de tales maneras a sus hermanos, y allí estaba la líder del grupo de superheroínas, pensando formas crueles de asesinato.

Al llegar a casa, y para desencantó de la chica, resultó que Kuriko no estaba, lo cual terminó con su palabrería.

-Esa enana malcriada, mira que irse justo ahora…-Susurró Momoko.

-Vamos, seguro que no es tan mala.—Reprochó Masaru.

-En seguida la conocerás.—Masculló la chica de ojos rosas al ver la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

-¡Onee-chan! ¡Qué clase de descaro traer tu novio a casa!—Gritó Kuriko entrando en la casa, alarmada.

-Kuriko.—Saludó Momoko con aparente frialdad.—No es mi novio y…¿dónde están papá y mamá?

-¡Comprando!—Explicó la niña.-¡Y estoy segura de que es tu novio! ¡Has dormido con él! ¡Seguro que has…!

-¡KURIKO, UNA PALABRA MÁS Y NO VIVES PARA VER EL MAÑANA!—Chilló Momoko, roja ante la idea, Masaru estaba igual.

-¡Pero es verdad!—Rió la niña mientras comenzaba a tararear una canción sobre amoríos, cambiando los nombres por los de la "parejita" que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¿Qué te dije?—Susurró Momoko mirando a Masaru de reojo.

-Matémosla.—Fue todo lo que respondió él.

-Todo a su tiempo, amigo, todo a su tiempo.

Momoko soltó una risita, y Masaru sintió una sensación cálida en su interior por unos instantes. Blossom había llamado su atención en secreto desde siempre, pero Momoko…Momoko era única, alegre, atrevida, divertida y una total idiota a la vez. Decididamente, la chica le gustaba más cuando no era una "superheroína loca por acabar con el chico malo."

Kuriko se fue literalmente saltando escaleras arriba, aún canturreando, y los esposados se sentaron en el sofá, o más correctamente se tiraron, Masaru no pudo evitar sonreír al caer en la cuenta de que la chica de ojos rosas tenía la misma manía de él para repantigarse en un asiento e, inmediatamente, dirigir su vista a la derecha brevemente sin a penas girar la cabeza. No por nada era su contraparte.

Cuando los padres de Momoko llegaron, se encontraron una escena enternecedora, la cabeza de la chica reposaba sobre el hombro de Masaru, y la boca de éste se apoyaba en la coronilla de ella, inconscientemente el brazo del chico había vuelto a rodearla. Obviando las cadenas…

-Una pareja muy tierna.—Susurró su madre.

-Está tocando a…mi…niña…-Masculló su padre con ira asesina en la mirada.

La mujer se dio cuenta de que su marido tenía razón…y de que esa noche su hija había dormido en casa de aquel chico.

-¡VOSOTROS DOS, ALEJÁOS AHORA MISMO!

De un salto, ambos adolescentes se levantaron del sillón, Kuriko bajó corriendo las escaleras.

-¿Les has pillado haciendo cosas indebidas, mami?—Gritó la niña.

-¿Pero qué clase de familia tienes?—Dijo Masaru, espantado.

-¡UNA DE PERVERTIDOS!—Chilló Momoko sonrojada.

Quizá, y solo quizá, aquellas esposas estuvieran logrando más en un solo día de lo que habían echo los castigos en tantísimo tiempo.

Cenaron con Masaru siendo acosado por las preguntas de los padres de Momoko, y ésta se sonrojaba más a cada comentario verde que hacía Kuriko, la mayor aún pensaba formas horribles de matar a su hermana cuando ella y Masaru se levantaron de la mesa.

Cuando todo terminó, Momoko fue ayudada por su madre a cambiarse en su cuarto mientras el chico lo hacía dentro del baño, a duras penas ambos se pusieron el pijama y se dispusieron a dormir.

-Mañana debemos ir a la comisaría para que nos quiten esto…-Susurró Momoko desde la cama haciendo un gesto hacia la esposa.

-Sí.—Aceptó de buena gana el chico de ojos color sangre, revolviéndose para buscar una postura más cómoda en el suelo.

Por primera vez, la chica sintió algo por él, una mezcla de ternura y pena que le obligaron a mirarle intensamente y decir:

-¿Quieres dormir hoy tú en la cama?

Él la miró, sin entender.

-Vamos, pero que sepas que no voy a acostarme en el suelo…-Al darse cuenta de que aquello podía malinterpretarse, añadió con rapidez.- ¡No vamos a hacer nada más que dormir!

Él soltó una risita mientras se colocaba junto a su ahora amiga bajo las cubiertas.

-Tranquila, ni que fuera un pervertido…pero sí soy vengativo, y creo que debemos hacer algo contra tu hermana.—Le confesó el chico, Momoko esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Estoy contigo.

El cuarto se llenó de los susurros producidos por sus planes.

Kuriko dormía tranquilamente en su cuarto cuando escuchó ruidos en la planta de abajo, con una sonrisa maliciosa cogió una cámara fotográfica de su mesita de noche y bajó las escaleras pensando en pillar a su hermana haciendo algo que a sus padres no les gustaría **(Yo: Está preparada para todo esta niña O.O)**

Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, encontró a Momoko con su mano libre tras la espalda y la atada sobre la mesa, el que ella creía su novio estaba en la misma postura, ambos sonrieron de forma confabuladora y…

-A por ella.—Susurró Masaru mientras ambos echaban a correr tras Kuriko.

Ésta terminó con un globo lleno de tomate y otro lleno de pintura rosa sobre el pelo, cuando las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en el rostro de la niña, Momoko se acercó peligrosamente a ella y susurró:

-Sabes que te quiero, hermanita tonta.—Kuriko quiso gritarle que era mentira, pero el abrazo de Momoko le hizo cambiar de opinión.—Pero necesitaba una pequeña venganza. Anda, lávate que no se entere mamá.

Kuriko salió corriendo hacia el baño, y Momoko se giró hacia Masaru sonriente.

-Tu idea ha sido algo impresionante, jamás olvidaré éste día, ha sido algo tan totalmente fantástico…-Dijo la "rosa" ilusionada.

-Propio de un Rowdyruff Boy Z, ¿no?—Rió él, y al darse cuenta de sus palabras tuvo ganas de darse cabezazos contra la pared.

-¿De qué conoces a esos?—Preguntó Momoko a la defensiva.

-¿No está claro?—Preguntó él ocultando su nerviosismo.—Todos los conocen, molestaban mucho a esas superheroínas…las Powerpuff Girls Z, las de esta mañana.

-Ah, sí.—Asintió la chica más tranquila.

Volvieron a la cama hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, había que ser sinceros, no les importaría pasar otro día esposados si compartían tal amistad.

Pero, obviamente, al día siguiente tuvieron que acudir a la comisaría, el inepto policía de la última vez les atendió y, finalmente, las esposas se abrieron con un "click" y ambos chicos se miraron, tan felices que no cabían en sí.

-¡LIBREEES!—Gritaron a una, y sin a penas darse cuenta ya estaban abrazados.

Se separaron sonrojados, y salieron de la comisaría casi corriendo para ir a sus respectivas viviendas, Momoko entró dando saltos de felicidad, y Masaru fue recibido por sus hermanos, que aclamaban el haber dormido a la perfección esa noche.

Sin embargo, y cuando llegó la tarde, el mayor de los Him no pudo evitar salir a dar una vuelta, y sus pasos le llevaron inevitablemente hasta la casa de la chica de ojos rosas, no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen: Momoko llevaba unas calzonas cortas de color rosáceo y una camisa de tirantes negra, estaba en el jardín sobre una alfombra a la que quitaba restos de jabón con una manguera.

-¿Puede saberse qué pasa?—Rió el chico.

-Dejamos pruebas.—Suspiró ella, señalando de forma acusadora una mancha de color rosa y otra de color rojo en la alfombra.

-Oh, vaya, fue un pequeño fallo.—Respondió él.—De todas formas, te mereces estar castigada por ser tan cruel con tu hermana.

-¿Te recuerdo que fue tú culpa? ¡Además, no tenían que irse al centro comercial sin mí durante todo el día!—Dijo de forma melodramática.

Masaru se rió y, arremangándose, se colocó sobre la alfombra con ella y le arrebató la manguera.

-Dame, anda, al fin y al cabo tienes razón en que fue mi culpa.—Suspiró.

-¡Ey, que lo estaba haciendo yo!—Se quejó ella, encontrando una excusa perfecta para discutir.

Trató de robarle la manguera, pero él la sostuvo más fuerte, comenzaron a pelear por ésta, provocando que sus ropas se llenaran de agua. Antes de darse cuenta corrían de un sitio para otro, olvidados de la limpieza de la alfombra, y se mojaban tan solo para jugar.

-¡Ah, demonios! ¡Estoy empapada!—Rió Momoko mientras lograba apagar la llave del agua y se tiraba en el césped de cualquier manera.

-¿Te crees que yo no?—Fue la contestación a carcajadas de su amigo mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

Se miraron, divertidos, y sonrieron ampliamente, y súbitamente, Masaru lo entendió todo.

Entendió por qué odiaba tanto a Ashashi, porque sentía esa extraña sensación cada vez que veía a Blossom resultar levemente herida por televisión, entendió la calidez que sentía en ese momento y entendió por qué tenía ganas de besarla.

¿Podía un Rowdy sentir amor?

Al bucear en los profundos ojos de ella, entendió que definitivamente sí podía. Era capaz de sentir amor y mucho más, se levantó usando para ello sus codos y miró inquisitivo a la chica de pelo naranja.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Adelante.—Ofreció ella.

Masaru fue directamente al grano.

-¿Yo te gusto?

-¿QUÉ?—Chilló Momoko tratando de levantarse, pero él no se lo permitió, pues se acercó a ella y colocó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso suave, cargado de sentimiento, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin embargo pronto volvió a cerrarlos, presa de los sentimientos. ¿Él le gustaba?

En cuanto se separaron, pudo responder con sinceridad, pero Masaru volvió a hablar antes:

-¿Te ha gustado?

Momoko se incorporó hasta quedar sentada, él la siguió esperando una contestación, y por toda respuesta la chica juntó sus manos tras la nuca de él y volvió a unir sus labios, tal y como siempre había soñado que sería.

**Yo: Vais a matarme por dejarlo ahí, pero no había forma de convencerme con este capi -.-**

**Momoko: Si matáis a la escritora, os quedaréis sin fic, recordadlo.**

**Brick: De todas formas, el final se va acercando…**

**Yo: Tengo miedo de que el fic acabe siendo monótono, y por eso nunca me convencen mis caps T^T**

**Brick: Pues nada, la dejaremos lloriqueando por aquí…**

**Momoko: ¿Reviews?**


	16. Capítulo 16: Confianza

**Yo:Sí, tardé mucho T_T**

**Momoko: Pero entre exámenes y falta de inspiración… -w-**

**Butch: Lleva todo el día escribiendo como una esclava…**

**Kaoru: De verdad que lo siente mucho, pero no piensa dejar este fic**

**Miyako: ¡Lo sentimooos! T_T**

**Boomer: Esperamos que nos perdonéis, pero de verdad que Kuraii-chan no tenía inspiración…¡Pero no va a dejar el fic! o Ni de coña**

**Capítulo 16**

Kaoru suspiró de forma aburrida mientras apoyaba la barbilla en la mano desinteresada, la clase continuaba ajena a todo esto y la profesora charlaba sin darse cuenta de que todos hacían caso omiso. La chica de ojos verdes se sentía frustrada, a parte de fastidiada por el comportamiento empalagoso de sus dos mejores amigas. Hasta aquel momento, habían sido ellas, quizá hubiera algún que otro chico que ocupaba sus conversaciones y algo de tiempo, pero no había nada más. Sin embargo, desde que Miyako y Momoko tenían novios, ella se sentía algo sola.

Claro, aquello había sido al principio. La chica de pelo negro sonrió de forma distraída mientras observaba de reojo al Him mediano, Koji no se dio cuenta de esto, pues estaba demasiado ocupado pintarrajeando algo en su libreta. Kaoru jugueteó con el lápiz recordando como, en un principio, ni siquiera se hablaban. Había sido aquella tarde en el parque, cuando ellas y ellos se habían encontrado, cuando el chico había dejado caer un "¡Cuánta cursilería!". Desde aquel momento, se había dado cuenta de que en Koji tenía un buen amigo, a parte de un rival.

El tiempo pasó lentamente, hasta que al fin Kaoru se vio libre. Se quedó esperando a sus amigas, quienes al contrario que ella lo colocaban todo. Momoko suspiró.

-Dios mío, ha sido el día más largo de mi vida…

-Claro, Momo-chan…-Tanteó Miyako.—Porque…

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Porque hoy Masaru y yo cumplimos ya…-Echó cuentas.—Un par de meses, ya sabéis, además, ahora que llega el verano el tiempo es idóneo y…

-Y se acercan los exámenes.—Avisó Miyako.

-Bueno.—Masculló la otra, suspirando.—A parte del último partido, así que tengo que ensayar, pero una cosa no quita la otra…

-¡Es cierto! ¡El partido es dentro de poco!—Gritó Kaoru chasqueando los dedos.

-La final, contra el mayor enemigo de nuestra escuela, que por cierto es de la ciudad vecina. El alcalde de nuestra localidad y la alcaldesa de la suya tampoco se llevan bien.—Citó Koji entrando a la conversación, seguido por sus hermanos. Masaru estampó un beso tan efímero como el aleteo de una mariposa sobre los labios de Momoko, y Hikaru dio uno en la mejilla de su novia.

-Exacto, sabía que te gustaba el fútbol pero no que supieras tanto.—Por primera vez, Kaoru alabó a Koji.

-Claro. Además, el año que viene me apuntaré al equipo…alguien debería quitarte el puesto de goleadora estrella y bajarte los humos.—Rió el chico.

-¡Ya te gustaría!—Espetó Kaoru, mientras todos salían de la clase.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que lo hago.—Rió Koji, mientras ella soltaba un bufido.

Momoko y Masaru compartieron una mirada con la que se lo decían todo, al fin y al cabo después de un tiempo saliendo se comprendían a la perfección. Se sonrieron y cogieron la mano del otro con cariño.

-Creo que vamos a acabar pudiendo salir en parejas, ¿no crees?—Susurró Miyako a Hikaru desde atrás. El chico asintió con la cabeza. Sin contar que los "verdes" tenían un oído bastante fino.

-¡No!—Negaron a una, con perfecta sincronización.

Los otros cuatro rieron, divertidos, y tanto Kaoru como Koji apartaron la mirada, sonrojados levemente y tratando de que esto no se notara.

Las dos parejitas y ambos amigos decidieron verse esa misma tarde en el parque, pues era ni más ni menos que Viernes, así que nada más llegar a casa Kaoru decidió meterse en la ducha.

-¡Tadaimá! **(Estoy en casa)** – Gritó para anunciar su llegada.

-Ah, ¿hoy no traes a tu novio?—Inquirió su hermano, Kaoru ahogó un grito de frustración.

-¡No es mi novio, por Dios!—Le espetó.

-Vamos…-Rió su hermano. Al fin y al cabo, Kaoru y Koji habían quedado en varias ocasiones para estudiar, y su familia había dado por sentado el echo de que era "su chico".

Siguieron discutiendo, y la charla acabó con Kaoru dando un portazo y mascullando insultos. La chica se quitó las zapatillas a patadas y tiró de cualquier manera la mochila, seguidamente salió del cuarto y se metió en la ducha **(regadera)**. Dejó que el agua caliente abriera sus poros y se llevara las preocupaciones, pasó así unos quince minutos y, cuando al fin se sintió totalmente relajada, se animó a echarse el gel, el champú **(shampoo) **y el suavizante para el pelo. Salió tarareando entre dientes una canción.

Se puso una sudadera de color verde y unas calzonas **(shorts) **de color negro, añadiéndole unas deportivas (**tenis)** que combinaban ambos tonos. Dejó el pelo revuelto, como siempre, con una gorra por encima. Suspiró mientras cogía el skate **(patineta) **y se despedía de su padre con un puñetazo cariñoso en el hombro.

-¿Ya te vas?—Inquirió su progenitor.

-He quedado con Miyako y Momoko.—Informó la chica.

-Y con su novio.—Susurró su hermano, tan solo para molestarla.

-¡No es mi novio!—Gritó la chica mientras, de nuevo, azotaba la puerta.

Koji tenía ganas de matar a sus hermanos, quienes no dejaban de soltar indirectas sobre su relación con la chica de pelo negro.

-Es Buttercup, siempre la he odiado, ¿cómo va a gustarme?—Espetó.

-Eso pensaba yo.—Corroboró de forma divertida Masaru.

-Pero vosotros sois unos blandengues.—Espetó el chico.

Sus hermanos bromearon un poco, metiéndose con él, mientras Koji se defendía como buenamente podía, replicando de forma borde.

La primera en llegar fue Miyako, que se sentía algo incómoda con la presencia de tantos chicos, aunque su novio trataba de evitar esto, seguidamente fue Momoko, quien saludó a Masaru con un leve beso, se notaba a la legua que era la más suelta.

Koji suspiró, sintiéndose un estorbo para las parejas. En ese momento, sintió un balón chocar contra su tobillo, al girar se encontró cara a cara con unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, por un momento pensó que era Kaoru, pensamiento que fue rápidamente desechado al notar la cascada de rizos castaños y la piel morena, la chica iba totalmente vestida de negro, con una gorra levemente ladeada.

-¿Me la pasas?—Preguntó de forma amable.

Por toda respuesta, él chutó la pelota, la chica la recibió, sorprendentemente sin ningún problema.

-Vaya…eres bueno.—Comentó ella impresionada.

-¿Lo dudabas?—Preguntó él con superioridad.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó una mano a la barbilla, como si dudara.

-Mmmm…no sé, comprobémoslo, ¿juegas?—Inquirió.—Seguro que soy mejor que tú.

Había dado en el blanco.

-Juego.—Asintió él, y sin siquiera avisar a "las parejitas" salió a correr.—Las damas sacan.—Ofreció con burla.

Ella se encogió de hombros y obedeció con una sonrisa. Koji pudo darse cuenta de que no solo en lo físico era parecida a su contraparte, la desconocida jugaba excelentemente al fútbol, sus tiros eran certeros y le esquivaba bastante bien. Koji lograba quitarle el balón a duras penas, a ella se la notaba ya levemente cansada cuando él marcó el primer gol. Continuaron jugando, y ella logró empatar, gracias a esto el chico se dio cuenta de que respecto a personalidad no eran tan parecidas, la chica castaña era amable y risueña, solía sacar la lengua de forma infantil al quitarle la pelota o pasar corriendo por su lado.

-¿Miku?—Gritó atónita una voz. Ésta vez Koji sí la reconoció como Kaoru.

-¡Kaoruuu!—Fue el chillido de Miku, que dejó de correr tras el chico para avanzar rápidamente hacia la otra.-¡Sabía que te encontraría tarde o temprano!

-P-pero Miku, ¿qué haces aquí?—Casi gritó Kaoru.

-Bueno, sabes que nos mudamos mucho…pues bien, verás, estamos en una ciudad de al lado. Sabes de sobra que hemos perdido el contacto, así que no he podido contártelo. La cosa es que entré al equipo de fútbol, y en una semana tenemos aquí un partido…

-¡Contra mí!—Entendió de golpe Kaoru.

-Exacto.—Asintió Miku.—Y...bueno, quería venir a decirte que no te lo voy a poner fácil, sabes de sobra que soy capaz de enfrentarme a ti.—Sonrió.—Y, ya que estaba, he venido a donde solíamos jugar juntas…y he conocido a ese chico. ¡Es muy bueno!—Señaló al atónito Koji.

-¡Tú!—Gritó Kaoru acusadoramente.

Así, comenzaron a hablar, Koji descubrió que había sido Miku quien le regaló a Kaoru el balón que él mismo recuperó una vez. Resultó que la castaña era una antigua amiga de la otra. Miku saludó también a Momoko y Miyako de forma efusiva. Y, tras otro par de horas de jugar a su amado deporte y de que Kaoru y Koji se gritaran insultos, Miku anunció que debía irse.

-Esperaré impaciente el partido, Kaoru, y no lo olvides…¡No te lo pondré fácil!—Gritó mientras se alejaba corriendo.

-Chst, fijo que si fuera yo la machacaría en el partido.—Fue todo lo que dijo Koji.

****Unos días después…****

Kaoru apartó a manotazos las motas de polvo, sin poder evitar estornudar fuertemente cuando éstas volvieron a su nariz. Allí estaba ella, con el partido más importante de su vida al día siguiente pero…¿entrando? ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué? (nótese el sarcasmo) Ella tenía que hacer su cuarto, algo muuucho más importante. Demonios…el armario estaba hecho una mierda.

-¿Una falda? Ah, sí, ésta me la regaló Miyako…creo que por eso no la tiré.—Suspiró.

Después de que su padre le hubiera pedido que hiciera las tareas, había decidido obedecer ante la amenaza de no poder ir al partido. Así que allí estaba, en lugar de salir con Koji a entrenar como tenía pensado, había concluido con medio cuerpo dentro de un armario.

Encontró una caja al fondo de éste. La sacó con cuidado y la abrió sin pizca de éste, descubriendo que en ese simple pedazo de cartón se encontraba guardada toda su vida. Desde su primera camiseta de equipo hasta la última fotografía de final de curso. Encontró una que Momoko había sacado a escondidas el día de la fiesta de Halloween de Himeko y debía haber entregado al padre de Kaoru. Ésta suspiró. En ella se les veía a ella y a Koji bailando, en la imagen no se notaba la mirada de desafío que se dedicaban.

La siguiente fotografía era de cuando acababan de convertirse en superheroínas. Momoko le había quitado la gorra en el último momento, "para que se viera ese pelo tan bonito" palabras textuales de la rosa. Miyako reía ante su expresión de sorpresa, y la líder era la única que había tenido tiempo a poner los dedos formando una "V"

También se vio a sí misma de niña, con una pelota más grande que su cabeza y una camiseta que le quedaba grande. Se rió al ver la mueca que llevaba pintada en la cara, quizá por el hecho de que su hermano le estaba haciendo burla desde detrás de la cámara.

Suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca de forma nerviosa. Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

¡Mierda! Quedaban quince minutos como mucho para que su padre volviera, y ella prácticamente no había avanzado.

El timbre sonó, y Kaoru maldijo por lo alto mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría ya excusándose.

-Papá, juro por Dios que he intentado orde…

-¿Kaoru?—Interrumpió Momoko, con expresión de duda. Miyako tampoco parecía entender. En ellas, Kaoru vio su salvación.

-¡Tenéis que ayudarme a limpiar!—Suplicó y, sin si quiera ponerlas al corriente, las arrastró dentro para que le echaran una mano.

El día siguiente amaneció perfecto, al menos así se lo pareció a Kaoru cuando salió de la ducha y se colgó la bolsa con el uniforme cuidadosamente guardado. Miró por la ventana, donde el cielo azul parcheado de algodonosas nubes y adornado por un radiante Sol le dio la bienvenida. Kaoru silbó una alegre melodía mientras salía trotando escaleras abajo. Miró el reloj de la cocina mientras desayunaba. Las diez. Desde arriba, aún escuchaba los ronquidos de su hermano.

Salió de casa dejando una nota en el frigorífico en la que explicaba que se iba antes de tiempo para hablar con Miyako y Momoko. Éstas la esperaban fuera de los vestuarios, no tardaron en comenzar a regañarla, que si el pelo de la chica de ojos rosas había quedado echo un asco, que si la ropa de la rubia estaba que daba pena…Kaoru solo asentía con la cabeza fingiendo desinterés.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes entró a cambiarse, las cuatro chicas del equipo ya estaban en medio del proceso.

-¡Buenos días, capitana!—Saludó una.

-¡¿Qué tal el día, Kaoru-san?—Preguntó amablemente otra.

Ella sonrió y devolvió los saludos, respondiendo preguntas mientras se ponía el uniforme. Siendo solo cuatro del sexo femenino en el equipo, que Kaoru hubiera logrado ser la líder de éste era algo que a muchos les parecía sorprendente.

Finalmente, salieron al campo. Koji y sus hermanos estaban en las gradas, Momoko llevaba unos pompones, aunque uno de éstos había sido abandonado para poder estrechar la mano de Masaru, Miyako sonreía feliz y orgullosamente, pues los uniformes del equipo habían sido diseñados por ella. Hikaru la abrazaba felizmente, comentándole algo.

-¡Kaoru!—Saludó Miku, ella acudió a estrecharle la mano.

-Buenos días, Miku.—Respondió la otra.-¿Eres…?

-Capitana, sí.—Asintió su amiga.—Tú contra mí, nena.—Rió.

-No seré clemente.—Dijeron a una, a sabiendas de que lo contrario sería un insulto para la otra, menospreciar sus habilidades.

El partido comenzó al pitido del arbitro, y todo parecía bastante igualado desde el primer minuto. El público animaba a uno o al otro, queriendo gritar más fuerte que las personas de las gradas contrarias. Sin embargo, Koji callaba, mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes que murmuraba maldiciones al ver acercarse el balón a su propia portería. Kaoru logró interceptarlo y salir corriendo, dispuesta a marcar.

-¡Vamos Kaoru, machácalos!—Gritaba emocionada Momoko.

-Loca…-Susurró Masaru.

-¿A quién llamas loca, idiota?—Inquirió ella.

-A ti, ¿quién si no? Deberías ir al psicólogo…- Dijo él burlón.

Era increíble que se insultaran sin soltarse de las manos.

Kaoru quiso gritar al sentir una patada en su espinilla, cayó al suelo con los dientes apretados, el árbitro sacó tarjeta amarilla, y el muchacho que le había dado (por accidente) se excusó diciendo que iba a por la pelota.

-¡***********!—En las gradas se gritaban cosas que es mejor no saber.

De nuevo, el partido continuó. Seguían empatados a cero cuando concluyeron los primeros quince minutos, y para los veinte seguían igual. Cada vez que Kaoru conseguía el balón, la última capaz de quitárselo era Miku…y viceversa.

De golpe, el cinturón de Kaoru comenzó a brillar, soltó una palabrota por lo alto, quizá por suerte justo en ese momento el árbitro dio el pitido que marcó el final de la primera parte. Kaoru alegó dolor en la pierna donde había recibido la falta, y diez minutos después Miku se acercaba a ella.

-Kaoru…me han dicho lo que ha ocurrido. He logrado convencer al entrenador y al arbitro…puedes elegir a quién te sustituirá.

-¿Qué?—Gritó la otra.-¡Imposible!

-Mi padre es importante en este mundillo.—Miku guiñó un ojo.—Recuerda esto: La persona tiene que ser de tu completa confianza y debe ser capaz de pelear conmigo, así que yo si fuera tú elegiría bien.

Sin más, la chica se fue, dejando sola a Kaoru, que dudó durante unos instantes.

La única persona capaz de poder robarle el balón a Miku con facilidad era Koji, pero se suponía que le odiaba ¿no? ¿Confiaba en él lo suficiente como para cederle aquel partido? ¿El más importante de su vida? No, no sería capaz…¿O si? Fingiendo cojera, se acercó a las gradas e hizo un gesto a sus cinco amigos.

-Estoy lesionada.—Informó, y rápidamente contó los hechos.

-¿Qué quieres decir al contarnos esto?—Inquirió Masaru.

El cinturón continuaba brillando y pitando, aunque los chicos no parecían oírlo.

-Koji…¿te gustaría sustituirme?—Preguntó ella mirando hacia otro lado.

Confianza, sí, eso tenía en Koji.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, y Kaoru junto con él avisaron al árbitro, Momoko y Miyako pusieron una excusa, debían ayudar a Kaoru con la lesión.

-¡Si perdemos, jamás lograrás ser el futuro goleador estrella!—Retó Kaoru.

-¡Marcaré al menos tres!—Rió él.

Quince minutos después, tres luces de colores surcaban el cielo hacia Fuzzy, que destruía la ciudad por no-sé-qué.

-Confianza.—Susurró Buttercup, convenciéndose de que Koji ayudaría a su equipo.

**Yo: ¿Merezco reviews? T_T Prometo no dejar de lado el fic, de verdad.**

**Brick: ¡Por favor!**


	17. NOTA DE DISCULPA

**Cuanto siento haberos desilusionado con esto, espero que no creyerais que era otro capi porque, desgraciadamente, no lo es.**

**Esto no es un aviso de que paro el fic, ni mucho menos, PIENSO SEGUIR este fic, porque sí, me gusta y no quiero dejarlo de lado.**

**Solo es una excusa, no quiero que penséis que he desaparecido, porque ¡no os libraréis de mí tan fácilmente! Más os gustaría a vosotros.**

**Si estoy tardando tanto, es porque últimamente me suceden dos cosas:**

**1)Me falta inspiración, no quiero escribir porquerías así que muchas veces escribo un párrafo para después borrarlo porque me parece basura -w-**

**2) Estoy pasando varios problemas en mi vida personal que no puedo decir aquí porque, precisamente, es mi vida personal, y esto quita mis ganas de escribir cualquier cosa.**

**Pese a esto, me estoy esforzando en continuar tanto este fic como el otro que tengo abierto, es más, el siguiente capítulo está a la mitad y espero poder subirlo la semana que viene (estoy de exámenes, así que dudo poder terminarlo esta, a menos que sea el fin de semana).**

**Quiero daros las gracias por los reviews, son los que me han animado a seguir con el fic pese a todo esto, y para daros las gracias, os traigo un regalito…**

**ADELANTO**

Buttercup tuvo ganas de matar a alguien, miró con enfado a los tres chicos que volaban frente a ellas, la pelea paró un momento, y el extraño hombre comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, mirad a quiénes tenemos por aquí…-Comentó con aparente amabilidad.

Las Powerpuff girls rosa y verde miraron a los muchachos con poco cariño en la mirada, por no decir que lo que había en ésta era todo lo contrario. Blossom voló un poco más cerca de ellos y alzó la barbilla, decidida.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacéis aquí? ¡No necesitamos más problemas!—Grito la muchacha.

Bubbles, por el contrario, sonreía, y Kaoru frunció el ceño ante esto, preguntándose el por qué del gesto.

-Sorprendentemente, no queremos daros más problemas…venimos a ayudar.—Confesó el líder de ellos.

-¡JÁ! Como si eso fuera posible, Brick.—Dijo de forma sarcástica Blossom.

-Deberíamos…-Trató de decir Bubbles, pero su frase fue cortada por un golpe en su espalda que la lanzó hacia el suelo, provocando un enorme agujero en éste.

Boomer salió volando hacia ella a toda velocidad, preocupado, la ayudó a levantarse. La chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien…o al menos todo lo bien que podría estar, porque muchas heridas adornaban su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Susurró la rubia, escuchando desde arriba las palabras de su líder:

-¡Está bien, demonios! Por ésta vez, aceptaremos vuestra ayuda…¡pero será la última!

Boomer le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su novia y le explicó en un susurro a penas audible:

-Estábamos hartos de tener miedo de Kazuki.

-Gracias por la ayuda.—Bubbles tomó su mano mientras le incitaba a acercarse a la batalla, todos estaban muy metidos en ésta para darse cuenta.—Sé lo difícil que es para vosotros.

Boomer sonrió… Lo que no le dijo a Miyako, fue que el enfrentarse a sus miedos no era la única razón: Temían que ellas salieran heridas.

Aunque, siendo sincero, sus hermanos temían más que les reconocieran.

**FIN DEL ADELANTO**

**En fin, hay os lo dejo ^^ De nuevo, siento la tardanza y espero tenerlo listo para la semana que viene…¡Deseadme suerte con estos problemas!**

**Besos y abrazos, **_**Kuraii-chan.**_


	18. Capítulo 17: Kazuki y Nana

**Yo: Lo prometido es deuda.**

**Miyako: ¡Nuevo capi!**

**Butch: Además, tiene dos páginas más que normalmente**

**Yo: Es que…me sentía mal por tardar tanto.**

**Brick: ¡Éste es el penúltimo capítulo del fic!**

**Kaoru: Claro, que luego habrá un epílogo…**

**Momoko: Pasando a otra cosa, queremos daros las gracias por entender la situación de Kuraii-chan…**

**Yo: Y, especialmente, a Eiko Hiwatari-chan, a Tommy-chan y a BrickxBloss-Reds-chan ^^**

**Boomer: ¡Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotras! ^^**

**Yo: Sin más, que bastante habéis esperado, dentro capi ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Cuando Kaoru volvió al campo, haciendo como si tuviera el tobillo lastimado, temió por un momento que hubieran perdido, seguramente por la cara de felicidad de Miku. Pero la media sonrisa de Koji la sacó de su error, porque él no era el típico chico que mostraba buena cara a la derrota. Se acercó a él, olvidando su supuesta cojera para poder abrazarle en un impulso, sorprendentemente, él correspondió el gesto dándola un par de vueltas mientras la levantaba del suelo.

-¡Hemos ganado! ¡HEMOS GANADO!—Gritó la chica de pelo negro cuando se separaron.

-Ha sido un 1-0.—Informó Koji con superioridad.

-¡JÁ! ¡Pero no han sido tres!—Picó ella, sacándole la lengua.

-¡Es que eso era imposible!—Devolvió él la puya.

Comenzaron a pelear, dándose golpes amistosos de vez en cuando y lanzándose insultos divertidos, jugando como dos niños pequeños, y por un momento Kaoru olvidó que se suponía que no debería llevarse bien con él, y Koji olvidó que ella era una Power Puff girl Z.

Claro, solo por un momento.

**(Un par de semanas después…)**

La figura vestida de oscuro miraba la televisión, en ella se veían a tres muchachas pelear con sorprendentes habilidades que él admiraba profundamente.

Pero claro, para él, todo lo admirado por su persona debía ser suyo.

-Kazuki-sama. **(Me parece recordar que es una forma de llamar a un superior a ti.)**—Dijo una muchacha desde la entrada, vestida de sirvienta.

-Ah, 07, pasa.—Ordenó él.

-Kazuki-sama.—Repitió la chica con voz monótona.—He obedecido sus órdenes y buscado a sus experimentos.

-¿Y cuáles son los resultados?—Preguntó fríamente el hombre.

Hablando un poco sobre 07, era una de las muchas robots creadas por Kazuki para servirle, pero ésta era especial por sus poderes especiales y, por ello, la favorita del hombre. 07 podía localizar la actividad de rayos Z negros.

-El llamado "Fuzzy" ha atacado hace poco, en cuanto al mono hace una semana que no realiza ninguna actividad, supongo que estará planeando algo.—Informó 07.

Kazuki miró su creación de arriba a bajo, a decir verdad, no era de extrañar su orgullo por aquel robot en especial, 07 era realmente hermosa, el pelo rubio platino caía por su espalda en tirabuzones, hasta la cadera, los ojos de color castaño eran grandes y expresivos, además parecían atravesarte. Las generosas curvas de la chica competían con la de cualquiera de esas modelos que tan orgullosas se sentían, y sus labios rellenos parecían invitar a besarlos, aunque Kazuki jamás lo haría, porque él solo veía a 07 como una criada, o una creación que reflejaba perfectamente su genialidad.

-Bien hecho, 07, puedes tomarte un descanso.—Dijo él, con un gesto despectivo de la mano.

-Kazuki-sama…¿eso quiere decir que puedo salir a la calle?—Preguntó 07 con una amplia sonrisa.

-Claro, 07, pero solo un par de horas, a las ocho en punto te quiero aquí. ¡Y ahora vete! Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que perder mi tiempo contigo.

07 bajó la mirada en un gesto de sumisión mientras salía de allí, nada más cerrar la puerta tras ella, la muchacha sonrió y salió corriendo hacia su habitación, dispuesta a cambiarse. Quizá Kazuki no lo supiera, pero ella no era ya una simple robot, quizá hubiera sido un accidente, pero mientras su líder jugueteaba cruelmente con aquel grupo de villanos, ella se había acercado demasiado a un rayo Z blanco (aunque, para que engañarse, 07 lo había tocado a propósito) y con ello había obtenido sentimientos, un corazón…una vida.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kaoru paseaba entre la gente que, en su agitado ritmo de vida, iba y venía por la calle. La música en sus auriculares ayudaba a desconectarse de los ruidos típicos de la ciudad, no automóviles, no gritos, solo las melodías que ella deseaba oír.

Alguien chocó contra ella, y Kaoru se giró en redondo, encontrándose cara a cara con una hermosa muchacha, que pareció nerviosa al verla. Kaoru se quitó los cascos al ver que la chica abría la boca para hablar.

-¡Lo siento!—Gritó.—Es que tengo poco tiempo, tengo que volver a casa a las ocho y…

-No pasa nada.—Acortó Kaoru.—Pero son solo las seis, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

-¡Porque quiero hacer cosas divertidas!—La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.-¿Podrías…ayudarme?

Era una tontería, quizá fuera porque ella parecía tremendamente solitaria, quizá fuera la pena que emanaba de su mirada, quizá fueran aquellos rasgos suaves contraídos en una mueca de súplica, o quizá simplemente se aburría demasiado últimamente, pero la chica de cabello negro asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza, y la otra respiró hondo de forma feliz.

-Me llamo Kaoru.—Se presentó la de ojos verdes.

-Soy…-Pareció titubear, como si se lo pensara, pero finalmente sonrió y soltó una risita, como si su propio nombre le pareciera un chiste.—Me llamo Nana. **(Creo recordar que "Nana" es 7 en japonés.)**

-Encantada, Nana. ¿Te gusta el fútbol?—Inquirió Kaoru, dado que se había comprometido a hacer que la chica pasara dos horas divertidas.

-¡Sí!—Gritó la otra, feliz.—Pero…nunca he jugado. Solo lo he visto en televisión.

-Pues ven, por aquí cerca hay un parque, podríamos jugar.—Ofreció la chica de pelo negro.

-¡Por favor!—Suplicó Nana con una sonrisita.

Kaoru enseñó a Nana a jugar, y resultó que la robot tenía un talento innato, por lo que pronto Kaoru se encontró divirtiéndose con aquella completa desconocida, y Nana estaba tan entretenida con el juego que no se dio cuenta del rápido paso del tiempo, cuando miró su reloj, su expresión de despreocupación pasó a ser una de horror. ¡Eran las ocho! Tardaría diez minutos en llegar, si corría, lo cual quería decir que llegaba tarde. La chica notó una enorme preocupación creciendo en su interior, la última vez que llegó un poco tarde, Kazuki la dejó una semana en un cuarto oscuro, ella sola, allí encerrada.

-¡Debo irme!—Chilló de golpe, parando su carrera en seco.

-¿Por qué?—Inquirió Kaoru.

-¡Llego tarde!—Y, sin más, Nana echó a correr.

-¡Nana!—Trató de llamar Kaoru, y para su sorpresa, la chica se giró.-¡Volveremos a vernos, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!—La chica robot sonrió, tratando de parecer convencida, y volvió a su alocada carrera, sin poder creerse que tenía a alguien a quien llamar "amiga".

Kaoru, por su parte, vio la pelota que, quizá por suerte, llevaba al encontrar a Nana. La guardó en su bolsa de deporte y comenzó a caminar con los brazos tras la cabeza hacia un destino fijo, dado que Momoko tenía práctica con las animadoras y que Miyako debía quedarse en casa a cuidar a su abuela (quien tenía un resfriado, a Kaoru le parecía algo sobre protector no salir porque la anciana estuviera un poco enferma, pero sabía que para Miyako eso era algo muy importante), a la chica de cabello negro no le había quedado otra que haber ofrecido a Koji tomar una coca-cola en una cafetería a las ocho y cuarto.

Cuando llegó, él ya estaba allí, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones negros y mirando al suelo de forma aburrida. Kaoru suspiró y le dio un zape.

-¡Ey, que ya he llegado!—Le "informó".

-Ya, no me había dado cuenta…¡Burra!—Comentó él, sarcástico, sobándose la cabeza.

-¡Idiota!—Le reprendió la otra.

Comenzaron a pelear de forma divertida, para ellos, era la mejor forma de demostrar su amistad, tal y como Miyako había dicho alguna vez, del odio al amor solo hay un paso, ¿no?

Pasaron la tarde bromeando, jugando entre ellos e insultándose felizmente, cuando Kaoru volvió a casa aquella tarde, no le importaron las insinuaciones de su hermano sobre su noviazgo, tampoco le importó el hecho de que la cena no le gustaba en absoluto, solamente podía pensar en cierto chico de cabello negro, ¡y como lo odiaba! Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso solo podría significar que se estaba enamorando, ¿no? ¡Y no quería! Cuando entró en la cama y cerró los ojos dispuesta a descansar, esos pensamientos continuaban rondando su cabeza impidiendo el ansiado sueño…

…Quizá por eso, el sonido de su cinturón fue un alivio, así podría sacarse a Koji de la cabeza golpeando a alguien.

Por su parte, el chico de ojos verdes se tiró en el sofá de cualquier manera, tirando a Hikaru de éste, el rubio le dirigió una mala mirada a su hermano y se lanzó sobre él, para volver a conseguir el valioso puesto. Miyu estaba fuera de la ciudad por razones de trabajo, y las gemelas se habían quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, así que la casa estaba solo ocupada por los tres hermanos.

Masaru estaba tirado en un sillón de una plaza, intentando escuchar el programa que daban en la televisión, miró a sus hermanos, ceñudo, y les espetó:

-¿Queréis callaros? ¡Estoy viendo la tele!

-¡Es que me ha quitado el sitio!—Gritaron los otros dos a una.

-¡Pues os matáis en silencio!—Respondió el pelirrojo.

Los otros respondieron algo muy poco educado, y Masaru respondió de igual forma, aún peleaban cuando el programa que el mayor veía fue abruptamente cortado por una informadora, sin embargo, los tres callaron a una al escuchar las palabras de ésta.

-Cortamos el programa para emitir las últimas noticias: Las Powerpuff Girls Z tienen un nuevo enemigo.

Los Rowdy dejaron de pelear, súbitamente interesados, Hikaru dejó el sillón a su hermano de pelo verde para sentarse en el suelo de madera, sin querer pelear. La informadora continuó hablando:

-El villano destruía la ciudad sin robots ni nada parecido, pero parece tener un enorme poder destructivo, lanza bolas de energía de color oscuro y, además, parece tirar edificios con solo mirarlos, las chicas acaban de llegar y, aunque no podemos acercarnos al lugar de la pelea, desde aquí les deseamos lo mejor…

La mujer continuó hablando, ajena al mutismo de la sala desde la que la observaban los tres hermanos. La descripción de los poderes del "nuevo villano" les era realmente familiar, no por nada ellos se habían vuelto conejitos de indias durante años. La mano de Masaru se dirigió inconscientemente a la cicatriz de su pecho, una expresión de dolor se dibujó en el rostro de Hikaru y el ceño de Koji se frunció.

Ninguno se atrevió a decir el nombre durante los primeros minutos, pero todos sabían de quién se trataba, fue el mayor el primero en decidirse a pronunciar aquel odiado nombre, superando el nudo de su garganta.

-Kazuki.

-Ha vuelto.—Susurró Hikaru, en shock.

-¡Imposible!—Gritó Koji, espantado.

-¡NO HEMOS HECHO NADA! ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡NO HEMOS USADO LOS PODERES! ¿CÓMO NOS HA ENCONTRADO?—El rubio se puso histérico de golpe, recordando el dolor físico y psicológico, la sensación de saber que en cualquier momento la puerta se abriría y volverían a sufrir algún experimento…

Koji se quedó callado unos momentos antes de entender.

-No nos busca a nosotros.

Masaru cerró los ojos, tratando de soportar las sensaciones que produjeron sus siguientes palabras:

-Las busca a ellas.—Entendió el mayor.

Hikaru se quedó callado, se hizo un ovillo en el suelo y comenzó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza:

-Imposible, Kazuki no…

-Se ha cansado de experimentar con los malos, y ahora va a por las superheroínas de la ciudad.

-¡Ellas no se lo merecen!—Gritó Koji.

-No podemos hacer nada.—Dijo lúgubremente Masaru.

Hikaru alzó la cabeza, las manos le temblaban junto con los labios, los ojos azules estaban cristalinos por las lágrimas saladas, porque por un momento le había parecido volver a estar allí, en aquella horrible celda, en aquel infierno en vida.

-Sí podemos hacerlo, Masaru. Debemos transformarnos.

Sus hermanos le miraron, sorprendidos, no era un secreto que el menor de los hermanos era el que más temía a Kazuki, ante la sola mención del nombre de éste podía producir los temblores en el cuerpo del rubio, y allí estaba, hablando de enfrentarse cara a cara a su peor pesadilla. Debía querer mucho a Miyako.

-¿Y bien?—Preguntó el rubio.-¿Qué me decís?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Buttercup tuvo ganas de matar a alguien, miró con enfado a los tres chicos que volaban frente a ellas, la pelea paró un momento, y el extraño hombre comenzó a reír.

-Vaya, mirad a quiénes tenemos por aquí…-Comentó con aparente amabilidad.

Las Powerpuff girls rosa y verde miraron a los muchachos con poco cariño en la mirada, por no decir que lo que había en ésta era todo lo contrario. Blossom voló un poco más cerca de ellos y alzó la barbilla, decidida.

-¿Puede saberse qué hacéis aquí? ¡No necesitamos más problemas!—Grito la muchacha.

Bubbles, por el contrario, sonreía, y Kaoru frunció el ceño ante esto, preguntándose el por qué del gesto.

-Sorprendentemente, no queremos daros más problemas…venimos a ayudar.—Confesó el líder de ellos.

-¡JÁ! Como si eso fuera posible, Brick.—Dijo de forma sarcástica Blossom.

-Deberíamos…-Trató de decir Bubbles, pero su frase fue cortada por un golpe en su espalda que la lanzó hacia el suelo, provocando un enorme agujero en éste.

Boomer salió volando hacia ella a toda velocidad, preocupado, la ayudó a levantarse. La chica le dedicó una leve sonrisa para indicarle que estaba bien…o al menos todo lo bien que podría estar, porque muchas heridas adornaban su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?—Susurró la rubia, escuchando desde arriba las palabras de su líder:

-¡Está bien, demonios! Por ésta vez, aceptaremos vuestra ayuda…¡pero será la última!

Boomer le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa a su novia y le explicó en un susurro a penas audible:

-Estábamos hartos de tener miedo de Kazuki.

-Gracias por la ayuda.—Bubbles tomó su mano mientras le incitaba a acercarse a la batalla, todos estaban muy metidos en ésta para darse cuenta.—Sé lo difícil que es para vosotros.

Boomer sonrió… Lo que no le dijo a Miyako, fue que el enfrentarse a sus miedos no era la única razón: Temían que ellas salieran heridas.

Aunque, siendo sincero, sus hermanos temían más que les reconocieran.

-¿Las ratas van a enfrentarse al gato?—Preguntó sarcástico Kazuki a los Rowdyruff Boys Z.

-Ya no somos tus ratas de laboratorio, Kazuki.—Gritó decidido Brick.

-Vamos a enfrentarte y a matarte.—Fue la respuesta enojada de Butch.

-No volveremos a tenerte miedo.—Informó desafiante Boomer.

-Muy bueno, ya me gustará veros…-Rió Kazuki mientras, de golpe, lanzaba una esfera de color negro hacia ellos, que la esquivaron por los pelos.

Los chicos hicieron aparecer sus armas, en el caso de Boomer eran dos varas de color azul, decoradas con intrincados motivos en blanco, entre las manos de Butch apareció un boomerang adornado con pequeños pinchos, una raya de color verde lo cruzaba a la mitad, por otra parte, las manos de Brick fueron rodeadas de un brillo rojizo, y la energía pareció llenarle por dentro. Iban a luchar, iban a proteger a aquellas chicas a las que antiguamente odiaban…iban a proteger a las Powerpuff Girls Z.

-No me lo puedo creer…os metisteis en todo esto para matarlas…¿y ahora vais a salvarlas?—Inquirió aparentemente sorprendido Kazuki.

-Ironías de la vida.—Fue la respuesta cortante de Brick, las chicas no sabían muy bien qué hacer, pero Buttercup se hartó de esperar.

Inició la pelea.

Esta fue muy dura, Brick lanzaba energía de color rojo a través de sus manos, pero esta era desviada inmediatamente por Kazuki, Blossom ni siquiera dedicaba una mirada al líder de los chicos, los dos "azules" unían sus fuerzas y esto parecía ser más efectivo, aunque aún así insuficiente, por otro lado, Buttercup y Butch no dejaban de pelear verbalmente mientras atacaban a Kazuki.

Finalmente, el hombre pareció hartarse, con un movimiento súbito de ambas manos lanzó una honda expansiva que lanzó a ambos grupos al suelo, haciendo agujeros en este.

-Maldición, es fuerte.—Susurró Blossom, quitando un hilillo de sangre de la comisura de su boca.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.—Fue la respuesta de Brick.

-¡Debe haber alguna forma!—Gritó Bubbles.

-¡Claro que la hay! ¡Debemos continuar!—Exclamó Buttercup, levantándose de golpe y lanzándose hacia Kazuki.

-¡Mierda, sigue tan impulsiva como siempre!—Acotó Butch, corriendo tras ella.-¡Esto no es el fútbol, no solo te juegas un partido, te juegas tu vida!—Le espetó a la muchacha, que no le escuchaba, pues estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de golpear al enemigo.

Blossom se quedó unos segundos callada, ¿cómo sabía Butch que a Kaoru le gustaba el…? Entonces, todo encajó, y se preguntó cómo había podido ser tan tonta. Miro brevemente a Brick, que estaba logrando tras tremendos esfuerzos levantarse, Blossom lo hizo con energías renovadas, observando a Boomer ayudar a Bubbles, y de nuevo, pensó que había estado ciega. Allí, en medio de la batalla, le dio un buen golpe en la cabeza al líder de los Rowdy.

-¿A qué viene eso?—Le gritó él, enfadado.

-¡¿Cómo no pudiste confiar en mí? ¡DEMONIOS, MASARU, PODRÍAS HABERMELO DICHO!

Su novio comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-Mira, este no es el momento, estamos en medio de una pelea, y haz el favor de no gritar a los cuatro vientos mi identidad secreta…

-Tortolitos, haced el favor de hablarlo luego, porque si no van a machacar a esos dos idiotas.—Comentó Boomer, que junto con la rubia se prepararon para volver a atacar a Kazuki.

-Tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaras.—Fue todo lo que dijo Brick antes de lanzarse hacia delante para atacar a su rival, Blossom sonrió levemente antes de imitarle.

Ajena a todo eso, Kaoru trataba de golpear a Kazuki con su arma, pero éste parecía de goma, pues les esquivaba tanto a ella como a Butch, aunque pronto sus amigas y los hermanos de aquel idiota se unieron a la pelea, aquello parecía una misión imposible. La chica de pelo negro jadeó, cansada.

-Esto comienza a aburrirme, ¿sabéis?—Comentó Kazuki, mirando sus uñas mientras esquivaba un nuevo golpe de Blossom.—Mis queridos chicos, ¿qué seríais capaces de hacer con tal de que no me las llevara?

Brick se colocó inconscientemente frente a su novia, y ésta le miró con mala cara.

-No vas a tocarlas, Kazuki, sobre mi cadáver.

El hombre emitió una risa seca.

-¡Qué melodramático es mi chico! ¿Sabes, Brick? Siempre fuiste mi favorito, seguramente porque eras el que mejor se dejaba hacer.

Brick apretó los dientes, y Blossom le miró, sin entender a qué se refería Kazuki con aquello, tenía claro que los Rowdy conocían a aquel villano desde antes, pero no su relación con él.

-Pero ahora se me ha acabado el tiempo de jugar, debo irme a casa…pero no sin una recompensa por este tiempo perdido, veamos, ¿a cuál me llevaré?—Kazuki comenzó a mirar alternativamente a las tres chicas, ellos se prepararon para protegerlas.-¡Ah, creo que ya tengo claro quién aguantará más tiempo!

De golpe, algo pareció empujar a Buttercup desde atrás, Kazuki abrió los brazos, cogiendo a la muchacha, la hizo girarse, para que Butch pudiera ver bien cómo se debatía de forma incansable, tratando de soltarse y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Demonios, suéltala mal nacido!—Gritó Butch, tratando de golpear a Kazuki, pero éste se alejó de golpe.

-Chicos, poseo el poder de los rayos Z blancos triplicado, y más de cuatro veces más del que podrían daros los rayos Z negros…me temo que no podréis contra mí.

Con una sonrisa sarcástica, Kazuki hizo aparecer un portal tras él, Buttercup dejó de forcejar para comenzar a gritar casi enfadada:

-¡No os quedéis ahí parados, ayudadme, mierda!—En ese momento, los ojos verdes de ella se encontraron con los de igual color de su contraparte, y su expresión de horror se le antojó a alguien que conocía, solo entonces le reconoció, solo al mirarle sin estar en medio del fragor de la batalla.-¡Koji!

Éste se lanzó contra Kazuki, seguido de sus hermanos y las amigas de ella, pero era tarde, el hombre había desaparecido, y con él Buttercup.

Como si por arte de magia se tratara, una brisa movió las hojas de los árboles cercanos, y trajo consigo rodando un balón de fútbol que algún niño debía haber dejado abandonado al huir de Kazuki. Butch lo miró, recordando por un momento los ojos verdes de Kaoru, y susurró unas pocas palabras, una promesa para sí mismo más que para ella:

-Te encontraré, Kaoru, lo juro.

**Yo: Se nota que va llegando al final, ¿eh? Jejejeje **

**Kaoru: ¡Me secuestraron, imposible! T_T**

**Butch: Y yo seré su salvador? ¬¬**

**Yo: Sep ^^ Era obvio…Bueno, pasando a otra cosa…**

**Boomer: ¿Merece un review?**

**Yo: ¡Sí, admito que me ha quedado fatal! Pero estaba harta de haceros esperar T_T**

**Momoko: ¡Besos y abrazos!**

_**Kuraii-chan.**_


	19. Capítulo 18: ¿Final feliz?

**Yo: Nuevo capi~ ¡El último!**

**Momoko: Esperamos que os guste ^^**

**Butch: Em…es tarde y mañana es clase.**

**Kaoru: Así que sin más, os dejamos el capi.**

**Miyako: No sin antes agradecer a palurockanrollen y a Bruzzxa-k por sus reviews, este capi es para vosotros ^^**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

Todo estaba en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a hablar, y mucho menos sobre lo ocurrido hacía tan solo un par de horas. Ninguno se había vuelto a convertir en humano por ahora, Bubbles trataba de aguantar las lágrimas, y su novio la abrazaba fuertemente, Blossom daba vueltas por el cuarto de la rubia tratando de pensar en un plan, y Brick se masajeaba las sienes para intentar hacer lo mismo. Por último estaba Butch, que se encontraba sentado en un rincón, con una mirada tremendamente seria y una mueca extraña en la cara.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—Preguntó finalmente el hermano mediano.-¿Creéis que Kazuki seguirá viviendo en el mismo lugar?

-Seguramente sí, pero no podemos llegar allí y entrar a lo loco, sin pensar en nuestra integridad física. —Comentó Blossom.

-¡A la mierda nuestra integridad física! Hay que salvarla. —Retó Butch.

-¡Pero no muriendo en el intento!

-¿Y QUÉ? ¡LO QUE LE VAN A HACER A ELLA ES MUCHO PEOR!- Espetó el verde.

Bubbles no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas ante la idea, y Blossom apretó los dientes para no llorar.

-Ella va a estar bien. —Afirmó la rosa, recordando lo que hacía tan solo unos minutos le había contado Brick sobre aquellos años con Kazuki.

-Vamos a por ella, ahora mismo. —Pidió Bubbles con un gemidito de pena. —No quiero que le pase nada a Kaoru…

-Ninguno queremos. —Afirmó Brick.

La abuela de Miyako había salido de casa para ir a comprar, dejando vía libre a los superhéroes para planear allí el rescate de su amiga.

-Kazuki solo tiene un punto débil: Es demasiado confiado. Podríamos aprovecharlo. —Propuso Boomer.

-¿Y cómo?—Susurró de forma preocupada Blossom.

-Pues…-Pareció dudar.

Se volvieron a quedar en un incómodo silencio, todos pensaban la forma de rescatar a la Powerpuff Girl Z secuestrada, en la mente de Butch resonaba una y otra vez la voz de Kaoru, la imagen de ella sonriente…y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, porque él no la había protegido, él no la había salvado de Kazuki.

"Koji…"

Sí, ella le había reconocido, pero en su voz no parecía haber rabia, ni siquiera sorpresa, solo…añoranza, quizá súplica, ella quería que él la salvara, o quizá simplemente quería que la ayudara a liberarse para pegar a Kazuki. Conociendo a Kaoru, seguramente fuera lo segundo.

-¡Lo tengo!—Gritó finalmente el verde, con la decisión brillando en sus ojos verdes.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Buttercup sonrió de forma sarcástica, había descubierto justo al final que el chico del que creía estarse enamorando resultó ser su antiguo peor enemigo… ¡y ni siquiera le importaba! Era una completa idiota, realmente.

-Idiota. —Le susurró a la nada.

Su celda era oscura y húmeda, con un pequeño catre en el que podría descansar malamente, ella estaba sentada en un rincón, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared y las manos descansando contra sus rodillas. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué pasaría con ella ahora?

Lentamente, la puerta se abrió, como ella había esperado y temido a la vez.

-Ah, vaya, ¿qué te parece mi hospitalidad, querida?—Preguntó Kazuki, entrando a la habitación. —Bonito cuarto, ¿verdad? De lujo.

-Muérete. —Escupió la de pelo negro.

-Muy valiente, sí señor, por eso te elegí. —Kazuki sonrió. —Veamos… ¿por dónde voy a empezar? Sí, creo que lo primero será ver cuánto dolor puede aguantar tu cuerpo de superheroína.

Buttercup sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, se apretó un poco más contra el rincón antes de respirar hondo y levantarse, sonriendo desafiante y haciendo gala de una valentía que no esperaba tener.

-¡Adelante! Estoy preparada.

-Ah, no, no, no, querida, ¿qué gracia tendría si supieras cuándo va a ser? Será una sorpresa…07 vendrá a por ti luego, quizá. Por ahora, le diré que te traiga algo de comer.

Y, sin más, salió de la habitación. Buttercup volvió a dejarse caer al suelo, temblando violentamente, sabiendo que iba a morir pero sin querer hacerlo. Demonios…aquel hombre no iba a simplemente matarla, iba a torturarla.

-Espero que os deis prisa. —Le pidió a sus amigos, aún sabiendo que ellos no podían oírla.

Pasaron diez minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a una hermosa muchacha, pero cuya belleza era menguada por los terribles moretones que presentaban sus piernas y brazos, que el uniforme de sirvienta dejaba desnudos, y por el ojo morado que contrastaba con el rostro pálido.

El rostro de la recién llegada se volvió de sorpresa, y más tarde de horror.

-¿Tú eres…?—Susurró la golpeada chica.

-¡Nana!—Reconoció Buttercup, sorprendida.

-Kao…

-¡No!—Cortó en seguida la "verde". —Soy Buttercup. ¿Puede saberse qué haces aquí?

-Kazuki-sama es mi dueño. —Susurró Nana, con la mirada gacha. —Mi verdadero nombre es 07, y oficialmente solo vivo para servir a mi amo.

Buttercup se preguntó dónde había quedado aquella muchacha de mirada alegre y que tan buena era jugando al fútbol, supuso que los golpes que presentaba la habían vuelto retraída. O quizá fuera así cuando Kazuki estaba bajo el mismo techo.

-Pues 07 no me gusta…Nana es más bonito. —Buttercup sonrió, aún hecha un ovillo en el rincón. Nana alzó la mirada, sorprendida, y tras unos segundos también sonrió. —Esos golpes…

-Fueron por llegar diez minutos tarde. —La muchacha confirmó el horrible presentimiento de Buttercup.-¡Dios mío! Siento tanto que estés aquí…

La chica de ojos verdes se levantó, apoyándose en la pared, pues tenía las piernas dormidas.

-Lo siento, Buttercup-san, yo no quería que esto pasara, traté de detener a Kazuki-sama cuando me contó sus ideas pero él no me lo permitió, me pegó más, yo…- Nana estaba a punto de llorar, y la otra al notarlo se sintió fatal.

-Tranquila, Nana, no ocurre nada. —Animó.

-Kazuki-sama me ha enviado para traerte esto. —Buttercup se dio cuenta de que la muchacha llevaba una bandejita entre las manos, con un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua. —Pero…tengo algo más para ti.

Nana dejó la bandeja a un lado, rebuscando en su delantal algo, sacó una manzana de un saludable color verde y sonrió, mirando a la otra chica, se la lanzó, Buttercup la cogió al vuelo y miró a Nana, sin entender.

-Verás, Buttercup-san, hace tiempo este lugar se llenó de villanos con los que Kazuki-sama experimentaba, me acostumbré a llevarles alguna pieza de fruta cuando podía comprarlas, que no era a menudo. —Nana se sonrojó levemente ante la confesión y sonrió algo más ampliamente, bajo ese cuerpo de mujer se encontraba una personalidad infantil. —Había tres que me daban especial pena, pues parecían chicos humanos como cualquier otro, pero a ellos les cuidaba una de mis compañeras.

-Nana…-Susurró Buttercup, sorprendida por el carácter de la chica y sin entender por qué servía tan fielmente a Kazuki.

-En fin, Buttercup-san, debo irme o Kazuki-sama se dará cuenta de que llevo demasiado rato aquí. —Nana dio la vuelta, seguida de su larguísimo pelo rubio, y añadió. —Espero que Kazuki-sama le de tiempo suficiente al resto de tu grupo para que vengan a por ti, espero que no se precipite en sus experimentos…espero que no te haga daño.

-Yo también. —Fue todo lo que dijo Buttercup, sintiendo una creciente sensación de inseguridad en su interior.

Nana cerró la puerta, y nada más hacerlo dejó de sonreír, dejando su verdadera personalidad de lado para interpretar el papel de 07.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿Está listo, Butch?—Preguntó una voz al otro lado del auricular, el susodicho colocó mejor el micrófono de su boca para responder en un susurro:

-No, casi he llegado al lugar, ¿podrías repetirme cómo se coloca este cacharro, Boomer?

-Claro, solamente debes ponerla en un lugar no demasiado húmedo, según hemos calculado entre Miyako y yo, la honda expansiva debería derribar los pilares del edificio y tirarlo abajo. —Informó la voz de su hermano menor.

-Entiendo. —Asintió firmemente el "verde" mientras continuaba caminando de forma sigilosa.

Una de los muchos robots de Kazuki pasó cerca sin advertir su presencia, dado que en el último momento Butch había abierto una puerta y entrado en una habitación oscura, que le trajo a la mente dolorosos recuerdos. Él era mucho más fuerte que Boomer respecto a éstos, y estaba seguro de que sus memorias no le dañarían, por ello mismo era él y no su hermano menor el encargado de poner la carga.

Pasó sigilosamente frente a una de las habitaciones comunitarias de las sirvientas humanas, y tras unos segundos se preguntó cómo iría Brick con su misión. Continuó su camino sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, de pronto una expresión de dolor cruzó su rostro, fue solo un segundo, pero lo suficiente como para tener que para de caminar.

Los rayos Z negros de su interior y los blancos aún no congeniaban, y en ocasiones esto podía producirle problemas en ocasiones, fuertes dolores que le inmovilizaban durante unos segundos, a veces hasta minutos. Sin embargo, esta vez se obligó a continuar tras respirar profundo.

-Vamos, Butch, no seas nenita. —Se susurró a sí mismo.

-¿Estás bien, hermano?—Preguntó Brick al otro lado de la línea, y él se maldijo por no haber apartado el micrófono de la boca antes de hablar.

-¿Butch? ¿Te ha pasado algo?—Inquirió Boomer.

-Estoy perfectamente, vosotros seguid a lo vuestro. Hay que salvar a Buttercup.

-Sí. —Respondieron a una sus hermanos.

Lejos de allí, Brick y Blossom avanzaban igualmente por los pasillos, la chica de ojos rosas no tenía comunicador, al igual que tampoco su compañera rubia, pues ellas habían hecho pareja con sus respectivos novios.

-Aquí hay una. —Dijo Brick con seguridad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?—Interrogó Blossom con una ceja alzada.

-Boomer dice que la ha detectado. —Abrió la puerta de color ocre, encontrando una lavandería, dentro de la sala, una muchacha de pelo castaño claro lavaba afanosamente la ropa. Miró a los dos intrusos, sorprendida.

-¿Qué…qué hacéis aquí?—Preguntó la muchacha.

-Venimos a por ti, tienes que salir de aquí. —Pidió Blossom, acercándose un par de pasos a ella.

-No puedo, Kazuki-sama me castigaría, él…-Trató de decir la muchacha, pero Brick se lo interrumpió.

-¿Hace cuanto que te secuestró? ¿De dónde vienes?

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Tenía diez años, vivía en Hokkaido cuando Kazuki me encontró, mis padres me han estado buscando, mi nombre es Kaiya.

Blossom recordaba haberlo escuchado en los telediarios, **(noticiarios)**, Kaiya había desaparecido cuatro años atrás, y sus padres habían removido cielo y tierra para encontrarla, sin resultados.

-Vamos.—Animó la "rosa".—Te llevaremos con tus padres, Kaiya, ven aquí.

La muchacha comenzó a llorar mientras se lanzaba contra Blossom, agarrándose a la camiseta de ella, que acarició su pelo.

-Kaiya, sal de aquí, unos compañeros nuestros de estarán esperando.—Ordenó Brick, y deshaciéndose en agradecimientos la muchacha corrió hacia la salida.—Allá va otra, Boomer.

-Recibido.—Respondió su hermano menor.—Dos esquinas a la derecha hay un cuarto con casi cinco.

-O.K—Fue todo lo que dijo Brick mientras con una señal de la cabeza indicaba a su novia el camino, ella le siguió sin rechistar, casi a la carrera.

Por otra parte, Kaiya acababa de llegar con ambos rubios, y en ese momento lloraba abrazada a Bubbles, quien trataba de consolarla, ya iban diez chicas de las casi treinta que había.

-Bu-Bubbles-san.—Susurró una de las muchas muchachas.—Tenemos que deciros algo importante…

-¿Sí?—Preguntó suavemente ella, aún acariciando la espalda de Kaiya.

-Hay una robot que no está con Kazuki-sama, su nombre es 07 y le odia con toda su alma, 07 cogió un rayo Z blanco y…

-¡Y es casi humana!—Explicó otra.

-¡Por favor, salvadla!—Suplicó una tercera.

Bubbles miró a Boomer, quien asintió brevemente con la cabeza y comenzó a contarle los hechos a su hermano más mayor, quien era el encargado de guiar fuera a todas y cada una de las muchachas.

-Boomer…¿estás totalmente seguro de que estamos fuera del radio de explosión?—Susurró la rubia.

Su novio apartó el micrófono de so boca para que sus hermanos no le escucharan y se confundieran.

-Sí, tú misma hiciste las cuentas conmigo, Bubbles.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, en ese momento otro grupo de chicas salió de la entrada y miraron, confusas, hacia todos lados. Boomer salió de entre los árboles que les cubrían para hacerles señas. Ellas se miraron entre sí antes de correr hacia ellos, muchas lloraban, otras sonreían de felicidad.

-¡Salvadas!—Gritó una.

-¿Va…vais a llevarme con papá?—Preguntó una a Boomer, la niña no debía de tener más de diez años.

-Claro.—Asintió el chico, volviendo a tapar el micrófono, la niña se tiró hacia él, llorando de felicidad, y Boomer la abrazó.

-Boomer, allá van las últimas, estaban en su cuarto, tal y como informaste.—Notificó Brick por el auricular.

-Bien, Brick, ¿venís con ellas?—Inquirió el menor.

-No, falta la tal 07, ¿puedes encontrarla?—Interrogó su hermano.

-¡Venga ya! Aún no me puedo creer que nos falte una.—Gruñó en voz baja Butch.—Estoy llegando al punto, después solamente iré a buscar a Buttercup y, en cuanto halla salido de aquí, lo haré estallar. Con o sin la robot.

Boomer pasó olímpicamente de su hermano, acercándose al portátil **(laptop?)** que había sobre la hierba, y en el que se podía ver un mapa del lugar con figuras humanas de color rosa, el detector del calor les estaba viniendo al pelo.

-No, ella no tiene calor corporal, Brick.—Comunicó tristemente Boomer.

-La buscaré durante diez minutos más, después me voy.—Le susurró su hermano mayor.—No voy a poner en peligro la misión por ella, lo siento.

-No lo sientas, es lo más lógico.—Dijo sabiamente el rubio.

Bubbles no sabía qué le decían sus hermanos, pero por la cara de Boomer pudo certificar que no debían de ser buenas noticias. La chica suspiró de forma pesada. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Cuando la puerta se abrió, no era Nana quien se asomó por ésta, si no Kazuki. El hombre sonrió de forma macabra.

-Buttercup…ha llegado la hora.—Informó.

Ella se levantó y alzó la cabeza con orgullo, avanzando hacia delante con paso decidido, Kazuki la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella, llevándola a través de los pasillos hasta una sala totalmente blanca, parecida a la de un hospital, donde la obligó a tumbarse sobre un catre, la ató allí fuertemente y sonrió sarcástico.

Nana estaba en una esquina, con la cabeza gacha y tratando de no llorar.

Kazuki cogió algo que parecía ser un taladro y la miró, con la sed de sangre en los ojos.

-¿Sabes?—Dijo de forma casi divertida el villano.—Hace años fui un prestigioso médico, pero me llamaron loco y trataron de encerrarme en un psiquiátrico…¡A mí! Durante años estuve en una blanca celda, tratando de encontrar la forma de liberarme, pero ahora estoy bien, ¿no crees? ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera sin enfrentarme a represalias legales!

Y se rió.

-Dime, Buttercup…¿temes por tu vida? Si suplicas, trataré de hacerlo menos doloroso…

Por toda respuesta, la verde le escupió en la cara, Kazuki se apartó la saliva con una mano mientras decía.

-Bien, tú lo has querido, veamos cuanto dolor puedes aguantar sin desmayarte…

El chillido de Buttercup se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Demonios, Kaoru, ¿dónde estás?"

Se preguntó Butch mientras abría otra puerta, tratando de encontrar a la chica, nada, también estaba vacía. Hacía ya casi quince minutos que la bomba donada por el alcalde había sido colocada.

Al escuchar un grito, Butch supo la dirección en la que debía avanzar, y no dudó en correr a toda velocidad. A éste chillido le siguieron otros, y antes de darse cuenta el chico había llegado al lugar de donde emergían, miró la puerta cerrada y se preparó para abrirla, no entraba en los planes encontrarse con Kazuki, pero en esos momentos poco le importaba. Vio a Brick y a Blossom llegar por el final del pasillo y correr hacia él.

-El robot que buscamos también debe estar ahí.—Fue todo lo que dijo su hermano mayor antes de abrir la puerta.

Buttercup tenía una mano totalmente atravesada, de parte a parte, y Kazuki estaba junto a la otra, preparado para repetir la operación. Una súbita rabia invadió a Butch, que hizo aparecer su arma y se lanzó contra el hombre, dispuesto a matarle.

-¡Mal nacido!—Le gritó, Kazuki fue pillado por sorpresa, sin embargo fue capaz de esquivarle justo a tiempo.

-Vaya, ¿venís a haceros los héroes?—Preguntó, mordaz.

-¡Buttercup!—Chilló Blossom.-¡Brick, Butch, entretenédle!—Ordenó.

Mientras los chicos luchaban contra Kazuki, la rosa corrió hacia su amiga, dándose cuenta de que alguien había llegado antes y se esforzaba por soltarla.

-¿Quién eres?—Retó Blossom. La muchacha sonrió tristemente.

-Mi nombre es 07.

-No.—Negó Buttercup en un susurro.—Ella…es…Nana.

Nana sonrió mientras terminaba de desatar la parte de arriba del cuerpo de la superheroína, Blossom acababa de concluir con la de abajo, y entre las dos ayudaron a la verde a levantarse.

-Nana, Buttercup, vamos a salir de aquí.—Informó Blossom.

La maldición de Butch impidió que ninguna contestara, un pequeño control se deslizó hasta los pies de Nana, que lo cogió entre sus pálidas manos. Nadie reparó en esto, pues Blossom y Buttercup estaban ya en la salida, y ambos Rowdy peleaban contra Kazuki.

-¡Brick, Butch, vámonos ya!—Gritó la rosa.

-¡Vamos, hermano!—Ordenó Brick mientras salía por la puerta.

-¡Yo os alcanzaré luego!—Gritó Butch mientras impedía el paso a Kazuki.—No vas a seguirles.

El otro rió de forma sarcástica.

-Tú solo no me pararás, niñato.

-Él solo no, Kazuki-sama, pero no está solo.—Dijo la decidida voz de cierta robot desde la espalda de su antiguo líder, e inmediatamente este recibió un golpe.

-¿07…?—Susurró Kazuki, sin entender.-¿Me traicionas?

-No me llamo 07.—La robot sonrió, sintiéndose libre al fin.—Mi nombre es Nana.

Kazuki abrió la boca para contestar, pero el golpe de Butch se lo impidió.

La pelea continuó, sin embargo ni siquiera juntos eran rivales para Kazuki, quien pronto tuvo a Nana tirada en el suelo, jadeante y gimiendo de dolor, mientras Butch se encontraba frente a la puerta, tratando de impedir el paso al hombre.

-Esto se ha acabado, Kazuki.—Dijo Butch mientras rebuscaba el control de la bomba en su bolsillo, decidido a explotar él junto al villano si era necesario.—Mierda…lo he perdido.

Kazuki alzó las manos, dispuesto a darle el golpe de gracia a Butch, pero algo se lo impidió, alguien se encaramó a su espalda, y seguidamente algo cayó a los pies de Butch.

-¡Es tuyo, haz lo que tengas que hacer y corre!—Gritó Nana.

-Pero tú…-Trató de decir Butch.

-¡Yo nada! Vete ahora mismo, yo te alcanzaré luego.

Butch suspiró, pero tras unos momentos obedeció y corrió hacia la salida, activando la cuenta atrás de la bomba. Treinta segundos.

Debía darse prisa.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ese idiota…más le vale darse prisa.—Susurró Buttercup, cuya mano estaba siendo vendada por su rubia amiga.

-Tranquila, Buttercup, Butch no tardará en llegar—Animó Blossom.

La aparente paz reinante fue cortada por el fuerte sonido de una explosión, todas las chicas se lanzaron al suelo por inercia, mientras los superhéroes se limitaban a taparse con los brazos.

Ni rastro del chico de pelo negro.

-¡BUTCH!—Gritó Buttercup, notando las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¿Trataba de hacerse el valiente?—Brick parecía furioso.

-Él…ha…él se ha…-Boomer se dejó caer al suelo.

-No…-Susurró Bubbles, abrazándose a su novio.

-Demonios.—Blossom se apoyó en un árbol.

Buttercup notaba las gotas saladas caer de su rostro hasta el vestido, una y otra vez pensaba en Koji, en sus ojos brillantes, en el pelo oscuro, en sus partidos, en…

-¿Tan débil pensáis que soy?—Dijo una voz sarcástica, Buttercup se incorporó de golpe.

Y allí estaba él, lleno de heridas y con el pelo suelto y totalmente ensortijado, sin embargo sonreía con ese aire de superioridad tan característico de él.

Sin poderlo evitar, Buttercup salió corriendo hacia Butch, aferrándose a él y juntando sus labios en un suave beso, sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de la presencia del resto.

-¿Veis? Si ya os lo decía yo…-Susurró Bubbles, sonriente, Boomer la tenía aferrada por la cintura, y él también sonreía.

-Estoy cien por cien segura de que les irá bien.—Dijo muy bajito Blossom, con la cara hundida en el cuello de su novio.

Realmente, conocer a fondo a los Rowdyruff Boys Z había traído consecuencias que ninguna se esperaba.

**FI~N.**

**Pequeño especial sobre la muerte de Nana. (Lo narra ella.)**

Kazuki me tira al suelo, sabía que no era rival para él, pero aún así quería intentarlo. Aquel chico…realmente, él ama a Kaoru, y deseo que le vaya bien, deseo que viva.

Espero que escape.

Miro al que fue mi dueño mientras me lanzo contra él, que con solo su mente me tira hacia tras, chocando contra una estantería llena de frascos de cristal, éste corta mi carne, sin embargo no sangro, solo hay pequeñas chispitas, no dolor. Miro a Kazuki y sonrío levemente.

-No vas a irte de aquí, Kazuki-sama.

-Tú tampoco.—Comenta él, sarcástico.

-Me da igual.

Noto la explosión incluso antes de que llegue, cierro los ojos y una sonrisa tranquila cruza mi rostro, voy a morir, y él lo hará conmigo. ¡Él va a morir! Eso me hace terriblemente feliz, es macabro, pero cierto.

-Adiós, Kazuki.

**Y AHORA SÍ, HASTA EL EPÍLOGO.**

**Yo: Y bien…¿Reviews? ^^**

**Momoko: ¡Hasta el epílogooo!**


	20. Epílogo

**Yo: Realmente, me da mucha pena que esto acabe.**

**Brick: Y, además, tenía que dejarnos en pareja, ¿verdad? ¬¬ Tenías que hacerlo.**

**Butch: ¡Si no, no se quedaría tranquila! ¬¬**

**Momoko: -/-**

**Kaoru: ¬3¬**

**Miyako: ¡¿Podemos cambiar de tema?**

**Mizuko: Si~p jajajaja ^^**

**Boomer: ¿Y tú quién eres?**

**Mizu: Soy la Inner de Kuraii =3**

**Momoko: Es…Es…¡ES LA COSA MÁS MONA QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA! *o* *Abrazándola***

**Miyako: ¡Déjamela! *-***

**Kaoru: Puaj…qué melosas son estas dos…-w-**

**Brick: Kuraii-chan quiere decir que a ella tampoco le gustó matar a Nana, le caía muy bien -w-**

**Yo: Ejem…volviendo al tema…¡Este epílogo va para todos los que me han estado apoyando! Para todos los que han perdido su tiempo en dejar un review, para todos aquellos que me han permitido terminar este fic…**

**Todos: ¡Os queremos!**

**EPÍLOGO**

Tiempo después, el día volvía a amanecer radiante, la chica alzó la cabeza cubierta por una sábana, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada somnolienta. El estridente y agudo pitido de su despertador era algo matador, especialmente si la noche anterior se la había pasado deteniendo al mono loco de Mojo Jojo. A veces maldecía su suerte.

Se incorporó en la cama, mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo azul, y susurró unas palabras que repetía cada mañana desde el día en el que se salvó de Kazuki.

-Gracias por el regalo, Nana.—Sonrió tristemente a la nada y se fue hacia la ducha. (**regadera)**

Porque Kaoru lo sabía, sabía que cada día era un regalo hecho por aquella chica de pelo rubio, porque ella había sacrificado su vida para que la muchacha de cabello negro pudiera continuar la suya con Koji.

Se arregló un poco el pelo, tapándolo con la gorra finalmente, su mirada brillante, llena de ganas de vivir y de despreocupación, desde que Nana se había sacrificado porque ella fuera feliz, Kaoru estaba cien por cien segura de que no podía desperdiciar aquel regalo.

-Hoy es el día.—Sonrió, recordando la emoción de Miyako, la felicidad de Momoko y sus propias quejas.

Al fin y al cabo, un baile de graduación no se daba todos los días.

-0-0-0-0-

¡Estaba claro que Kuriko no iba a apagar el maldito despertador! ¿Es que su hermana, que dormía en el cuarto de al lado, se había vuelto inmune? ¡Antes solía abrir la maldita puerta y darle al botoncito!

Momoko dio un golpetazo a éste, tirándolo al suelo con enfado, y volvió ha hundir la cabeza en la cómoda almohada, sonrió aún medio dormida, tratando de hundirse de nuevo en aquel hermoso sueño tranquilo que tan pocas veces obtenía. Sin embargo, la aguda voz de su hermana pequeña volvió a alejarla cruelmente de éste.

-¡Onee-chan! **(hermana mayor)** ¡Vamos, hoy te gradúas, onee-chan! ¿No estás feliz?

Kuriko se lanzó sobre ella, aplastándola, Momoko gritó una palabra mal sonante mientras trataba de tirar a su hermana de la cama, pero la pequeña parecía empeñada en quedarse en su posición, por si fuera poco, no dejaba de chillar. ¡Maldición! ¿Es que su hermanita la odiaba?

-¡KURIKO, QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!—Chilló finalmente, harta.

-Vale…perdón.—Kuriko se quitó, avanzando hasta la puerta, mientras preguntaba.-¿Te vas a dar prisa?

-Haré lo que me venga en gana.—Gruñó Momoko.

-Bien…

Kuriko salió del cuarto, Momoko pudo oírla bajar a saltos las escaleras, pudo oír como hablaba con su padre, y las palabras que su hermana dijo la hicieron levantarse de un salto. Se metió en el baño, dispuesta a darse más prisa de la que nunca lo hubiera hecho en su vida, al salir se miró en el espejo, viéndose medianamente hermosa.

Quiso maquillarse un poco antes de salir, pero recordó de nuevo lo que había dicho Kuriko…¿Que qué era?

"Papá, parece que va a tardar, puedes empezar a interrogar a su novio."

Momoko bajó rápidamente las escaleras, a sabiendas de que Masaru debía estarla esperando en la cocina, y tal como esperaba, allí estaba él, con los ojos muy abiertos y…sufriendo la tortura de sus padres.

-¿Y qué hicisteis ese día que llegasteis casi media hora tarde?—Preguntaba su progenitor.

-Llovía, y no queríamos resfriarnos.—Dijo él, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-¡PAPÁ, MAMÁ!—Chilló la chica de ojos rosas, furiosísima.-¡OS HE DICHO QUE NO TENÉIS NINGÚN DERECHO A INTERROGAR A MASARU!

El susodicho sonrió, complacido porque su novia le echara una mano, mientras ella cogía una tostada y se la metía en la boca, haciéndole un gesto de la cabeza a Masaru para que la siguiera.

-Ha sido un placer verles.—Se despidió sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras acompañaba a la chica hacia la salida, y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.—Tu familia sigue siendo muy rara.

-Y pervertida.—Añadió Momoko.

Ambos se rieron, mientras él pasaba un brazo por los hombros de ella. En cierto modo, había sido su familia la que les había unido, las travesuras de Kuriko y la forma pervertida de pensar de sus padres, junto con una alfombra manchada. Desde luego, eran raros.

-¿Sabes? Aún no puedo creerme que vayamos a graduarnos…¡Será genial!—Gritó ilusionada ella.

-El tiempo puede pasar pero tú…sigues siendo una loca.—Antes de que ella le diera un puñetazo, Masaru se alejó y le sacó la lengua.-¿Qué te pasa, rosita? Solo digo la verdad.

-Sí…ya…-Los ojos de ella eran tapados por su flequillo, Masaru se alejó otro par de pasos al ver como llevaba mano al cinturón…

-No te atreverás a transformarte.—Retó.—Además, estás perdiendo tus dotes de superheroína, ya sabía yo que tantos dulces…-Dijo, sarcástico.

-¡Idiota!—Ella se transformó de golpe, al fin y al cabo, la calle estaba vacía y nadie les vería, así que él la imitó.

-¡No me pillarás, Bloss!—Bromeó él mientras salía a volar, perseguido de cerca por su novia.

-¡Ya veremos, Brick, sabes que soy más rápida!

El resto de los gritos juguetones de los líderes se perdieron a causa del viento.

-0-0-0-0-

Miyako se estiró, dejando a sus músculos algo de relajación, y se miró al espejo otra vez, investigando cualquier imperfección en su ropa, porque eso era algo inadmisible en ella. Sonrió al ver que estaba perfecta y abrió la puerta de su cuarto **(pieza?)** para bajar las escaleras.

Su abuela estaba aún durmiendo, así que tenía vía libre.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, sabiendo que él estaría allí, como siempre, como todos los días de su vida y como esperaba que continuara siendo. Realmente, Miyako se había enamorado, y cuando miraba hacia atrás no podía evitar recapacitar sobre cómo habían evolucionado las cosas, porque al principio ella odiaba a Boomer con toda su alma.

-Buenos días.—Saludó suavemente la rubia, dejándole paso al interior de la vivienda.

-Buenos días.—Respondió él, depositando un suave beso sobre los labios de ella.

-¿Has desayunado?—Le preguntó Miyako, sonriendo como una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo y caminando hacia la cocina, con Hikaru siguiéndola.

-Sí, además bastante bien. La señora Miyu hizo tortitas.

Continuaron hablando de trivialidades a las que en realidad ninguno prestaba atención, estaban demasiado pendientes el uno del otro. Hikaru se hundía en los ojos azules de Miyako, y verdaderamente adoraba perderse en el fondo de aquellos orbes cargados de ternura.

El reloj dio la hora exacta de su salida, Miyako se levantó de la mesa, dejando platos en el fregadero mientras canturreaba en voz baja, Hikaru sonrió al verla tan feliz.

-Me olvidaba preguntártelo…¿qué tal en el trabajo?—Inquirió él mientras la abrazaba y depositaba un beso en la coronilla de ella.

-Bastante bien, mi jefe dice que si sigo así me subirá el sueldo.—Miyako se separó de él y le besó en los labios mientras cogía su mochila.

-Me alegro mucho, pero ya sabes lo que odio que te coman con la mirada.—Él frunció el ceño.—No habrá vuelto a ir Koushiro, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que no!—Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió a la muchacha, Hikaru lo alejó al pasar su brazo sobre los hombros de ella.

Miyako trabajaba a tiempo parcial como cantante en un pequeño bar del centro, no pagaban mal y ella se divertía, así que Hikaru era medianamente feliz. Claro, hasta que la chica le contó que Koushiro había ido a verla actuar un par de veces, entonces cerca estuvo el rubio de no matar a alguien…muy cerca.

-Vámonos, hemos quedado con el resto a la entrada, y no quiero que mis hermanos me maten.—Dijo melodramáticamente él mientras tiraba de ella hacia el edificio que consideraban una cárcel.

Cuando se encontraron, Koji y Kaoru se pegaban juguetones, entre besos robados e insultos, Masaru miraba con odio a Ashashi, quien alababa la última actuación de Momoko como animadora **((porrista.))**

-¡Buenas, queridos hermanos locos!—Dijo Hikaru bromeando.

-¡MIYAKOOOO!—La borde respuesta de los hermanos del rubio quedó ahogada por el grito de Momoko.—Por favor, dime que el vestido está listo.

-C-Claro, Momoko.—Rió suavemente la chica, su amiga tomó sus manos mientras su cara se volvía de expectación.

-¿Y son bonitos?

-¡Por supuesto!—De nuevo, Miyako parecía indignada.

-Miyako…¿de verdad me vais a obligar a ir?—Preguntó Kaoru casi con enfado, con la barbilla alzada de forma amenazadora.

-¡Claro! Perdiste la apuesta. Además, debes llevar falda.

-¡ESO SI QUE NO!—Chilló la de pelo negro.

-¡QUE SÍ!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SÍ!

-¡QUE NO!

**{UN RATO DESPUÉS…}**

-Maldición, ¿cómo ha podido ganarme?—Se dijo Kaoru, tirando de la tela del vestido verde para que éste bajara un poco más.

-Ninguna sospechábamos que Miyako fuera tan cabezota, ¿eh?—Rió Momoko al otro lado de la línea, Kaoru apartó el móvil **(celular)** de su oreja unos momentos para no oír la risa de su amiga, a sabiendas de que entonces la mataría.

-En fin, te cuelgo ya, Momoko. Tengo prisa, si corro me iré antes de que mis hermanos hayan vuelto a casa y burlado de mis pintas.

-¡Vamos, seguro que estás preciosa!—Animó la chica de pelo naranja.

Kaoru solo bufó mientras colgaba el aparato, se miró al espejo de nuevo, y solamente pudo pensar como odiaba la dichosa falda.

El vestido le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver lo suficiente como para que ella se sintiera terriblemente incómoda, el escote en forma de "V" realzaba su figura, sin embargo las mangas eran largas y de encaje. El collar era una estrella amarilla, simbolizando su forma Powerpuff Girl Z. Los zapatos también los había elegido Miyako, y esto se notaba por el tacón **(taco)** que presentaban, Kaoru pensó que no eran nada cómodos para correr, y arrugó el ceño de manera aceptable. Suspiró mientras se ponía un par de adornos verdes en forma de estrella adornando el cabello y se decidió a irse.

-Argh…demonios…papá va a reírse un rato.

Estaba muy equivocada, al contrario, su padre no dejó de echar fotos y de amenazar a Koji con qué le haría en caso de que su "niña" llegara dolida, o en el aún peor caso de que hicieran cosas _indebidas._

-Claro que no.—Aseguró el chico "verde", con la barbilla alzada de forma orgullosa.

-Eso espero, porque si no juro que te mataré.—Amenazó el hombre.

-Anda, vámonos.—Dijo Kaoru mientras cogía la mano de su novio y tiraba de él hacia la salida.-¡Papá, te veo luego!

Nada más cerrar la puerta, Kaoru se vio aprisionada contra la pared más cercana, con Koji besándola de forma apasionada, casi desesperado. La chica sonrió entre beso y beso, quizá llevar falda no estuviera tan mal…aunque no pensaba volver a hacerlo. ¡Era tan incómodo!

Por otra parte, Momoko también miraba su imagen. Su vestido era de color rosa, dejaba a la vista sus piernas torneadas, una cinta de un tono un poco más brillante se ataba a su cintura, los tirantes dejaban ver su piel nívea, los botines de tacón **(taco)** rosa a ella no le resultaban tan incómodos. Se echó un poco de brillo de labios **(gloss) **de color rosa en los labios mientras cepillaba una última vez su larga melena naranja, que caía suelta por su espalda.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, ella se colocó un collar con un corazón de color rosa y bajó lentamente las escaleras, dando un aire de solemnidad al momento (o más bien fue para no matarse con esos zapatos).

-Hija, han venido a por ti.—Gruñó su padre, mientras su madre echaba mil y una fotos a su preciosa niña, orgullosa.

-¿Me permites decir que estás preciosa esta noche?—Preguntó Masaru con una reverencia y una sonrisa divertida.

-No te pega hacerte el caballero.—Le reprendió ella mientras se aferraba al brazo de él y sonreía. Salieron al jardín, sus padres les vigilaban desde la puerta.

-Pero seguro que a ti te gusta más.—Le susurró al oído mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla.

-Pues yo creo que no…digamos que me he acostumbrado a tener un idiota por novio.—Momoko se sonrojó levemente mientras unía sus manos en la nuca de él.

Por primera vez, Kuriko hizo algo por su hermana, pues cerró la puerta con fuerza, sonriente. Haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de su padre desde el otro lado de la puerta, Momoko besó a su novio.

En otro lugar, la joven Miyako se miraba al espejo, los ojos azules brillaban de felicidad, a juego con el vestido de color celeste, éste tenía puntilla justo al final de la falda, con la que tendría que tener cuidado a causa del vuelo, las botas altas le quedaban al pelo, una cinta se ataba a uno de sus brazos dando vueltas sobre éste y cayendo finalmente de forma libre hasta su rodilla. El pelo rubio estaba suelto, y la sombra de ojos era de un leve tono azul.

-¡Miyako, querida, está aquí tu novio!—Llamó desde abajo la envejecida voz de su abuela, la susodicha sonrió mientras corría escaleras abajo, tacones incluidos, y se lanzaba contra Hikaru.

-Llegamos tarde.—Anunció él mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

-Bah, lo bueno se hace esperar.—Bromeó ella.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, y Miyako se sonrojó.

-Estás perfecta.—Aduló él.—Pero te falta algo.

De uno de sus bolsillos, Hikaru sacó un colgante gargantilla de color azul con una burbuja dibujada, se lo puso a la muchacha, y el tacto de él en su cuello le provocó un escalofrío.

-He oído que ellas van a llevar cada una su símbolo, y tú no puedes ser menos.—Ella se rió suavemente mientras le abrazaba.

Mientras la canción Colors de Flow sonaba a con fuerza en los altavoces, casi haciendo retumbar la estancia, las tres parejas se juntaron y se sonrieron entre ellos.

-¿Os hubierais esperado esto unos años atrás?—Preguntó Miyako en cierto momento de la noche.

-Sin conocerles…les odiaba, realmente.—Admitió Kaoru.

-Nosotros estábamos en las mismas.—Dijo Masaru, aferrado a la cintura de su novia.

-Queríamos asesinaros.—Comentó felizmente Momoko.

Ninguno sabía lo que les deparaba el futuro pero…estaban preparados para cualquier cosa. Porque estaban juntos, y eso era lo importante, ¿no?

**Mizuko: Bien pues…el resto está por ahí lloriqueando por los rincones xD Pero, ¿sabéis? ¡Yo estoy feliz! Porque Kuraii-chan volverá a escribir de las D!PPGZ, lo sé *-* No por nada soy su inner ^^ ¡OS HECHAREMOS DE MENOS, ESPERAMOS VOLVER A VEROS PRONTO!**


End file.
